


Surprise!

by omgahgase



Category: GOT7
Genre: Clingy Jinyoung, Confessions, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Idiots in Love, Jackson just wants to hold him, Jackson's parents are so cute and supportive, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Park Gae, Smut, Surprises, They're so whipped for each other, Wang Gae, jinson, lots of kisses, mentions of other members - Freeform, someone get Jackson a shirt, they're both so touchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:43:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgahgase/pseuds/omgahgase
Summary: It's Jackson's birthday and he's spending it in China with his parents. He's been wanting to come home for months, but now the only thing he wants is in another country. Jinyoung is going through Jackson withdraws so he decides to give him his birthday present a little early. These two idiots are so in love, all they need is a push in the right direction for them to realize it.





	1. I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's the dumb bitch that decided to write another fic but it's not even complete? Me, I'm the dumb bitch. I know I have another fic that's still ongoing and I haven't updated in like a month, but I wanted this fic to be special, sorry it's not complete but I will update this and Chapped this month. This fic is dedicated to Jackson for his birthday and the events are pretty broad so this could be the current timeline or years from now. Please enjoy the first chapter of Surprise!

Jackson felt like something was missing. He was home, surrounded by his parents, childhood friends, and family. He hasn’t been in China for a while, his schedule only allowing him to fly back once every few months. With his solo promotions, booking interviews, shows and meeting people for collaborations, Jackson felt drained, he doesn’t even have time to breathe. He needed to relax, take a week off to just focus on himself. And that’s what he’s doing, it’s his birthday week, he doesn’t want to work, he wants to be with his family, something he hasn’t done in a long time.  
  
So the weekend before his birthday, he told his company that he’s taking a much-needed break and flew to China. He met his parents at the airport and spent the whole day with them. The following day, he met with a few friends and caught up on years worth of missed moments. He even went to visit his grandmother, the feeling of sloppy grandma kisses and warm hugs still clinging to him.  
  
Despite being home, something still felt off. Jackson did what he wanted to do, what he was aching to do for months, but he didn’t feel complete. The pieces of the puzzle were there, all fitting nicely in their respective spaces, while there was one piece that was missing. The last piece that would make the puzzle whole was lost, but Jackson doesn’t know what that piece is.  
  
“Honey, eat your food before it gets cold,” said Jackson’s mom during breakfast one morning. She passed him a bowl of rice, but he didn’t move. “Jackson?”  
  
The brunette was spacing out, thinking about the missing puzzle piece. He glanced up at his mom and took the bowl. “I am Mom, thank you.”  
  
He sat with his parents, plates of delicious home cooked food littered the table, filling the house with mouthwatering smells. Normally, Jackson would be devouring everything in sight, relishing in the calm morning, but he was too distracted. The night before, he tossed and turned in his room thinking about what else he should do to fill that last piece. No matter what he thought he could do, it didn’t feel right.  
  
“Sweetie, eat.” His mom demanded. She added an extra scoop of soup to his bowl. “Whatever is bothering you can wait until you finish your meal.”  
  
A small grin graced Jackson’s lips. His mom always knew when something was on his mind and attempts to fix it with food. “Yes, Mom.”  
  
They ate quietly. Jackson’s father was reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee while his mother made him a plate. The quick glance filled with worry they shot each other was missed as Jackson stuffed a spoonful of rice in his mouth.  
  
“How’s the team? I saw that the boys are doing well with their own things. Is BamBam eating well? That boy is too skinny,” said his mother. She always asked about the rest of the group, her need to dote on all of them too much to handle.  
  
"They're doing great. Yugyeom called me yesterday and sent a video of his new dance choreography. That kid is amazing." Jackson thought back to when he first met Yugyeom, he was a shy little boy who couldn't be separated from BamBam. Jackson thought he was talented back then, but now he continues to blow everyone away.  
  
"That's good." His mother took a sip of her tea. "How's Jinyoung? How's his drama going?"  
  
At that, Jackson's face lit up like a Christmas tree. The smile on his face could rival the sun while his eye sparkled like the stars. "He's doing amazing! He sends me cute videos and pictures of him on set. His acting has gotten so much better. He's more confident now and he can pull off just about any scene. He's having a great time, I'm happy for him."  
  
Jackson's dad chuckled into his coffee cup. "So, when's the wedding?"  
  
"Dad!" The brunette whined.  
  
"Your father has a point. You talk about Jinyoung like a proud husband would." His mother shrugged as she took a bite of rice. "When are you going to ask him out? I want grandchildren."  
  
"Oh my God, Mom, please don't talk about my love life." Jackson groaned as he hid his reddening face in his hands. "Besides, you have a grandchild."  
  
"Yes I do and she's beautiful, so why not give her a little cousin?"  
  
The rapper flopped his head on the table, his plates of food rattling at the impact. "Mom, I don't want to talk about this. Just thinking about Jinyoung makes me miss him even more."  
  
"You clearly love that boy, I just want to know when I should invite everyone to the ceremony." His parents shared a laugh at their son's red cheeks. Despite their teasing, Jackson couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips. He knew his parents meant well, but it still embarrasses him at the thought of telling Jinyoung about his feelings.  
  
It took Jackson a long time, but he finally realized he thought of the singer as more than a bandmate, more than a friend. The moments when they touch felt like electric through his veins. When a laugh escapes Jinyoung, the Chinese man would feel lighter than air, like he was on Cloud Nine. When he smiles at the elder, Jackson feels like the world stops spinning. He wants to hold the singer in his arms until they turn numb, kiss him until his lips are red, and share the best moments in life with him. He's so in love he literally feels like the heart-eyed emoji whenever Jinyoung crosses his mind, which is multiple times a day.  
  
"Jackson, hurry up and finish your food. You're helping me clean the house. It's time for some rearranging," his mother said, her cheerful grin matching a flower on a summer's day. "After that, we're going grocery shopping, the food market is having a sale on meats."  
  
Her smile was so infectious it made Jackson and his dad smile right along with her.

* * *

His mother really knows how to work someone to the bone. They spent hours dusting and mopping every room in the house, making sure they could see their reflections in the shiny wood floors. They even went as far as to polish every utensils, plate, pot, and pan ever used. After every nook and cranny was sparkling clean, his mother made him do the grunt work of moving furniture while she directed him. By the time he moved the last chair, Jackson was dripping in sweat, he tried not to get any on the floor because he knew he'd just have to mop again.

  
"Sweetie, go get ready. The sale ends in four hours and I need to get the good bulk prices!" exclaimed his mom from the kitchen. She was putting away the last of the plates with his dad, having a conversation he couldn't hear.  
  
"Yes, Mom." Jackson wiped his brow and walked to his old room. He snatched a pair of clothes from his travel bag, making sure to grab a towel before heading to the bathroom.  
  
Once he entered the spacious room, he plopped his clothes on the counter and stripped. He only got his shirt off when his phone buzzed in his basketball shorts. He fished out the device and his heart did a little leap at the sight of Jinyoung's name on the screen. He opened the message that read _I made a new friend!_ and swooned at the selfie of Jinyoung holding a small dog. His eyes were crinkled as the dog licked his face, his smile was so bright the sun couldn’t even compare. The little dimple on his cheek poked out.  
  
Jackson could barely hold in the amount of happiness he contained. His heart swelled at the fact that Jinyoung blessed _him_ with the photo and not the group chat. Normally they all update each other on small things they’re doing, like eating at a nice restaurant or shopping and finding something funny. But lately, Jinyoung has been messaging only Jackson with his updates. Even sending little good morning texts that encouraged him and made him fall even more in love.  
  
The Chinese man was so overwhelmed, he sent a video of himself squealing, something he does when Jinyoung is being overly cute. Not even a minute later, his speech bubble popped up.  
  
**Jinyoungie:**  
_you could’ve warned me you were going to scream, I had my headphones on_  
  
**Jackson:**  
_sorry ur just so cute I couldn’t help it_  
  
**Jinyoungie:**  
_what are you doing in the bathroom?_  
  
**Jackson:**  
_it’s a bathroom, what do u think I’m doing?_  
  
**Jinyoungie:**  
_jacking off_  
  
Jackson snorted. Sometimes Jinyoung’s mouth needs a filter, but his crude words only make for fun conversations  
  
**Jackson:**  
_nah, I did that last night_  
  
**Jinyoungie:**  
_gross_  
  
**Jackson:**  
_ur the one who asked_ _  
__what are u doing?_  
  
**Jinyoungie:**  
_just got offset. My coworker and I are going to get something to eat_  
  
Jealousy boiled in Jackson’s stomach. He knows they’re just friends, but picturing Jinyoung and his beautiful co-star going to a cafe and spending time together didn’t sit too well with him. He should be the one going on lunch dates with Jinyoung.  
  
**Jackson:**  
_that’s nice_  
  
**Jinyoungie:**  
_I can hear the sarcasm in your text message_ _  
_  
**Jackson:**  
_u know me so well_ _  
__I have to go, I’m going shopping with my mom. Can I call u later?_  
  
**Jinyoungie:**  
_of course_ _  
__I need to go also, she’s waiting for me at the car_ _  
_  
Either Jinyoung knows exactly how to push his buttons or he’s just that oblivious. Whatever it is, Jackson’s doesn’t like him doting on his co-star. He shouldn’t feel so possessive of the other man, but he can’t help it. He doesn’t want to share Jinyoung. Jackson wants him all to himself. And maybe, if he ever grows a pair to confess, he’ll have that opportunity.  
  
**Jackson:**  
_ok, I’ll call around dinner_ _  
__bye_  
  
**Jinyoungie:**  
_bye_  
  
Jackson erased the _I love u_ from his message box. He chuckled dryly to himself as he put down his phone. He can’t tell Jinyoung that when the other man doesn’t know he means it with his whole heart. They’ve exchanged those very words multiple times, in a joking setting or in all seriousness, but Jinyoung just doesn’t know how much Jackson means it.  
  
The elder sighed. He can’t be thinking about Jinyoung now, he’s supposed to be relaxing, not overthinking about his crush on his bandmate. As Jackson took off the rest of his clothes and entered the shower, the cool water feeling good on his sweaty body, he didn’t hear his phone buzz. As the Chinese man showered, he didn’t know Jinyoung erased his own message, one that read _I miss you_. Instead of telling Jackson how much his heart ached to see him, the singer sent a smiley face emoji, hoping their phone call would come sooner.

* * *

“Mom, isn’t this enough?”  
  
“No. I don’t know when the next sale will happen,” said his mother as she inspected another packaged meat. “With how much you and your father eat we might need another fridge.”  
  
“Mom, I’m only here for another few days.”  
  
“Which gives me enough time to plan a wonderful dinner on your last day.”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes in a playful manner, the grin directed towards his mother made her smile along with him. He followed his mom through the crowded market with multiple bags of groceries hanging from his arms. Flashbacks from when he was a kid and his whole family would come to the same market to shop ran through his mind. He remembers how he and his brother would complain but still carry the bags so their mom wouldn’t have too. Though, that didn’t stop them from having their dad carry twice the amount.  
  
“Sweetie, which one looks better?” She held up two pieces of meat that looked exactly alike. “They’re both the same price, but which one seems fresher?”  
  
“The left one.” Jackson honestly didn’t have a clue. He just wanted to get this over with so he could go take a nap.  
  
His mother seemed satisfied with his random choice, she nodded in agreement and bought the package. They wandered through the market for a bit longer, occasionally stopping at a vendors stall to buy more food. By the time they loaded the bags into the car, Jackson’s arms left like noodles. They trembled as he opened the passenger door for his mom and he climbed into the driver side. They drove in silence, the faint music from the radio was the only sound they heard. That was until his mother decided a quiet car ride back home was something she didn’t want. Like mother like son.  
  
“I heard you scream in the bathroom earlier. Did you see a bug?”  
  
Jackson was caught off guard by the sudden conversation starter, though he still chuckled at his moms' worried expression. “No, I didn’t. I was talking to Jinyoung.”  
  
“You call each other while in the shower?” Her eyebrows shot to her hairline. “I knew you two were close but not-“  
  
“Mom!” Jackson’s face burned a deep red. He really needs that nap right about now. “He sent me a picture of him on set so I sent a video of me squealing. And we both had clothes on.”  
  
His mom let out a hum of understanding. Jackson tried to ignore the knowing side eye she gave him. Only a few more blocks and they’re home, his bed was practically screaming at him. Let’s just hope Jackson can make it through this awkward conversation without his embarrassment burning him alive.  
  
“So, when did you realize you’re in love with Jinyoung?”  
  
Well, looks like he’s toast. If he’s going to be embarrassed to kingdom come, he might as well be honest.  
  
“A few months ago. Around the time of our comeback.” Jackson continued to drive calmly, despite his cheeks heating up. “It all happened at once, I guess. Like it slapped me in the face.”  
  
Correction. Jaebeom slapped him in the face.  
  
It was their last showcase performance, Jackson’s adrenaline was coming down from his high when they exited the stage. They all went out to eat and drink, to bask in the afterglow of their last promotional week. Everyone was in good spirits, they sang, drank, talked about anything and everything, and just enjoyed themselves. It was around Jackson’s third soju bottle that he started to feel a buzz. His head grew fuzzy and his vision blurred, but he had his bearings. The rest of the group were walking the fine line of sober and tipsy. The maknaes were being overly clingy to Mark, while Youngjae somehow ended up in Jaebeom’s lap. Jinyoung, on the other hand, was flat out drunk.  
  
When they arrived at the restaurant he wore a sweater, by his second bottle he discarded the clothing, leaving him in a black tank-top and jeans. His arms were on full display, rippling anytime he moved. His chest was a light pink, the color traveling from his neck up to his cheeks. But it wasn’t just his upper body that was exposed, it was also his smile. Jinyoung has gotten out of the habit of covering his mouth when he laughs or smiles, so anytime he found something funny, that beautiful grin was there. He’d throw his head back and let out a hearty bellow that echoed through the room, his smile shining brightly as his eye crinkled.  
  
Jaebeom had to slap Jackson to get him back to reality. He was so captivated by the young singer that he even drooled. Youngjae had to grab a napkin and wipe his mouth.  
  
Throughout the night, Jackson couldn’t focus on anything other then Jinyoung. It was like a magnetic force that pulled him towards the younger, making him zone in on every little thing he did. At one point, Jackson couldn’t take the mindless drunk flirting of Jaebeom and Youngjae, so he went to sit next to Jinyoung. One thing about the singer when intoxicated is that he’s overly touchy. Once Jackson sat down, he was all over him, touching his arms, chest, face, anywhere he could reach. The rapper, being one to hold down his alcohol, was sober enough to know that this was dangerous waters he’s treading in.  
  
Normally, Jinyoung is so well put together. His perfect hair falling nicely, unwrinkled clothes spotless, and his actions were always thought through. But drunk Jinyoung was a polar opposite. His hair was messy, sticking up in some places, while he spoke without a filter and stains decorated his top. Jackson has never thought Jinyoung looked more beautiful. To see the wild and unkept side of the younger made the rapper feel emotions he’s not used to. His heart attempted to jump out of his chest when they touched. His nerves skyrocketed whenever Jinyoung would lean in a little too close. In his fuzzy mind, he knew he should distance himself from the black haired man, but every fiber in his being told him to never leave his side.  
  
Sometime during their drinking, Jinyoung stood to use the restroom and almost ended up in their hotpot. So Jackson, being the gentleman his mother raised, helped him stumble along the hallway with an arm around his waist. When the singer was finished, he tripped his way out of the restroom and the shorter man caught him with ease. Jinyoung’s face was in the elder's neck while his hands clutched the other’s shoulders. Their faces were so close, Jackson could taste the alcohol on his breath. The dopey smile that appeared on the singer's lips made butterflies explode in the brunette's stomach.  
  
“Jackson,” the younger said while a few hiccups escaped him, “you’re my best friend.” His eyebrows furrowed in confusion before continuing. “Wait. You’re my second best friend. Jaebeom would get mad if he was replaced.”  
  
Then Jinyoung leaned in and kissed the corner of Jackson’s mouth, just a few millimeters shy of his lips. The elder’s body began to shut down. If he wasn’t leaning against the wall in the cramped hallway, then he’s pretty sure his knees would’ve buckled. Fire ran through his veins and electricity coursed down his spine. Everything around him blurred into the background, the laughter, the voices, the music playing from the speakers. In that little moment, nothing else mattered but Jinyoung. Jackson didn’t want anything else but Jinyoung to matter. He didn’t want anything else _but_ Jinyoung.  
  
It could’ve lasted longer in his opinion. The black-haired man’s lips did linger, just a hairs length away from Jackson’s mouth, but he didn’t continue. He just smiled a smile that made Jackson feel like they were the only two people in the world and collapsed on his chest. Maybe it was a good thing. If Jinyoung kissed the Chinese man on the lips, then he’s pretty sure he wouldn’t be able to stop. But Jackson couldn’t do that. Jinyoung was drunk, he wasn’t in his right mind and he wouldn’t even remember what conspired in the narrow hallway. He probably wouldn’t even want to remember.  
  
So, with a heavy heart and a heavy Jinyoung clinging to him, Jackson went back to the table and announced they’d be leaving. He’d had enough fun, the alcohol in his system was beginning to get the better of him and he couldn’t leave Jinyoung to the rest of the group. He didn’t want to leave him in general. Jackson snagged down a taxi, all while trying to steady the singer who thought it was a good idea to fall asleep while standing. Once they arrived at Jackson’s house, he took care of the younger. He dragged Jinyoung to the bathroom and plopped him on the sink counter. He wiped his face, removing the makeup stuck to his sweaty skin and (attempted) to wash his mouth out.  
  
Jinyoung didn’t make it easy. He was grabby, clutching Jackson and holding onto him like a  vice. At one point, he wrapped his legs around the elder’s hips and refused to let go. Alarms blared in the rapper’s ears, he knew if he didn’t get Jinyoung to bed, then things could escalate and they’d both wake up with regrets in their hearts. That’s something he could never live with. So Jackson skipped the post-bedtime skincare routine and carried Jinyoung to his bed. He didn’t take his clothes off (despite knowing the younger would complain about it in the morning) and tucked him in. The black haired man didn’t fall asleep instantly, he grabbed onto Jackson’s hand before he could leave the room.  
  
“Jackson,” he whispered. He opened his eyes and Jackson is sure he could see his future in them. He looked at him through droopy eyelids, his eyebrows creased in bewilderment before he grinned. “Sseunie, I love you.”  
  
Jackson tried to ignore how his heart leaped. He didn’t want to notice how his whole world turned vibrant. He didn’t want to acknowledge the desire to crawl into bed and hold the younger until both of them fell asleep in each other’s arms. He had to hold back his need to do something Jinyoung wouldn’t even remember.  
  
“I love you too, Jinyoungie,” he responded, a little breathlessly.  
  
The black haired man released his hand and pulled the covers up to his chin. Jackson’s breath was caught in his throat at the sight of the singer curled up in his blankets. He ran a hand through his dark hair as the younger let out a sleepy grunt. Jackson left the room, leaving a piece of his heart to sleep with Jinyoung.  
  
That was months ago. Back then, the rapper didn’t know how he felt towards the singer. All he knew was that he couldn’t live without him. He went to sleep with a whirlwind of emotions thrashing inside him. It wasn’t until the following morning when Jinyoung woke him up from his uncomfortable sleep on the couch and demanded breakfast, that he realized he was in love with the younger. After showering (separately, much to Jackson’s dismay) they spent the morning together. Jinyoung wore the elder’s clothes, his sweatpants a little too tight on him while he swam in an oversized shirt.  
  
Jackson always knew there was something he felt for him, he just didn’t know what it was. He thought it was the same feeling he had with the other members, but it was completely different. Before that night, Jackson felt like Jinyoung was someone he couldn’t replace, someone who held such a special place in the rapper’s heart it rivaled his parents. It only took a few bottles of soju and a sloppy kiss for Jackson to realize he’s hopelessly in love with his best friend.  
  
“So,” his mother said with a small grin on her lips, “when are you bringing him home?”  
  
_Just one more block._  
  
“Mom, I’m not even sure he feels the same.” Jackson let out a dry chuckle. “I can’t just tell him.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because...I just can’t.”  
  
Jackson has thought of a million different scenarios as to why he couldn’t tell Jinyoung about his feelings. His biggest fear is losing the singer as a friend. If Jinyoung doesn’t view Jackson in that way, that’s fine. But if they can’t work together because the brunette’s feelings get in the way, he might lose one of the best things in his life.  
  
“I thought you like taking risks?” His mother raised an eyebrow. “You took a big risk when you told us you wanted to be an artist. How’s this any different? Besides, I have a feeling Jinyoung loves you too.”  
  
He could see their house from the road. “How do you know?”  
  
“Mother’s intuition.” She shrugged as her son pulled into the driveway. She climbed out of the car and grabbed two bags of groceries. “Have I ever been wrong before?”  
  
Jackson grabbed four bags and followed his mom to the kitchen with a small grin on his lips. “I don’t think you’ve ever been wrong.”  
  
“Exactly.” She winked at him as she began to put the meats in the freezer.

* * *

Their phone call couldn’t have come sooner. The second Jackson was done helping his mom with the dishes after dinner, he sprinted to his room and snatched his phone off the bed. In records time, the brunette pressed Jinyoung’s contact and waited to hear his voice. He didn’t have to wait long, by the second ring the younger picked up.  
  
“ _Took you long enough._ ” Jackson could practically hear Jinyoung’s smile. “ _I thought you forgot._ ”  
  
“I could never forget something as important as this.”  
  
“ _It’s just a phone call._ ”  
  
“Yeah, but it’s a phone call with you.”  
  
Jinyoung giggled into the receiver. Jackson’s heart flipped. “ _What were you doing?"_  
  
“I was helping my mom with the dishes. We had stew for dinner. Did you eat yet?”  
  
“ _Yeah, I did. I went to a restaurant with my co-workers. We had a good time._ ”  
  
“That’s good.” A frown graced Jackson’s lips. He went out to eat with his beautiful co-star again. “I’m glad you’re having fun. How're the shoots going?”  
  
“ _They’re going great! So far we only have about sixty percent of the drama finished, but we’re ahead of schedule. If things keep going smoothly then we’ll be done in another month or two._ ”  
  
The enthusiasm in Jinyoung’s voice was so infectious, Jackson couldn’t help but smile. It was adorable when he talked about things he’s passionate about. The elder could listen to him talk all day.  
  
“I’m so proud of you. I told you you’d be a star.”  
  
“ _Thank you, for always supporting me._ ”  
  
“Are you kidding? I’m your number one fan. I’ll support you in everything you do from now until I can’t breathe.” Jackson laid on his bed. He knows they’re going to talk for a long time, he might as well get comfortable.  
  
“ _You’re so dramatic._ ” Jinyoung giggled again. Jackson will never grow tired of that sound. “ _What about you? How are your folks?_ ”  
  
“If I’m being completely honest, this is the most relaxed I’ve felt in years. All week I stayed home, worked on a few songs, and spent time with my parents. They’re doing good, by the way, Mom asks about you a lot.”  
  
“ _Tell her I said hi._ ” There was shuffling on the other end and the sound of a cupboard closing. “ _I’m happy that you’re finally taking a break. You needed one. I know you’re working hard, but I don’t like it when you push yourself too far. It makes me worry._ ”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry.”  
  
“ _Don’t apologize for trying to be the best. Just please take care of yourself. I don’t want to have to yell at you every day just to make sure you’re eating and sleeping well._ ”  
  
Jackson let out a chuckle. He loves it when Jinyoung dotes on him. “You don’t have to worry about anything. Mom’s been making me eat more than I can handle, I’m pretty sure I gained some weight. And I’ve been sleeping throughout the day, taking a few naps here and there.”  
  
“ _Good. I don’t want you doing anything else but getting the rest you deserve._ ” There was more shuffling. Something dropped and Jinyoung swore.  
  
“What are you doing? Sounds like you’re fighting with your kitchen.”  
  
“ _I’m making coffee and spilled some grounds on the floor._ ”  
  
“You klutz.”  
  
“ _Shut up. At least I can reach the coffee on the top shelf._ ” Jackson could hear the smirk on his lips.  
  
“That was a low blow. You’re only a few centimeters taller.”  
  
“ _But I’m taller nonetheless._ ”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes. He missed their playful banter. Jinyoung lives off of poking fun at the Chinese man every chance he gets. His quick-witted words always left Jackson chuckling along with him.  
  
“I didn’t know making coffee was so difficult. Just go down the street and buy a cup.”  
  
“ _I can’t. It’s too cold outside and I don’t wanna put clothes on._ ”  
  
Jackson’s stomach twisted. Of course, he didn’t have clothes on. He’s home alone. Jackson rarely puts on a shirt when he’s in his own apartment. He can picture Jinyoung in his kitchen wearing nothing but his underwear, making coffee while his back is turned. His muscles would ripple with every move made, his skin looking flawless under the lights as he sipped his drink. Jackson can imagine running his hands down Jinyoung’s back, over his torso, his chest. He would hoist the younger up on the counter and stand in between his amazing thighs, kissing his collarbone, making his way up his neck to-  
  
“ _Jackson? Did you hear me?_ ”  
  
“Huh? W-what was that?” The brunette’s face burned a deep red. His thoughts ran wild while picturing Jinyoung doing the most menial things. Again.  
  
“ _I asked you what you’re doing for your birthday. It’s in two days._ ”  
  
“Oh, yeah.” Jackson cleared his throat before continuing. His voice still came out raspy. “I’m staying home with my parents. My mom is making me a special dinner and already started planning my cake.”  
  
“ _You don’t want a party? What happened to the ‘Wild and Sexy’ party animal?_ ”  
  
“I’m still wild and sexy, thank you very much.” Jinyoung scoffed on the line. “But I don’t wanna throw a big party. I want to relax, remember? I don’t think drinking and dancing until I drop is relaxing.”  
  
“ _Wow. Jackson Wang is all grown up. I never thought I’d see the day he refuses a party._ ”  
  
“Shut up and make your coffee.” Jackson grinned into his phone. He needed this. He needed to talk to Jinyoung, hear his voice and his laugh. It’s been months since they last saw each other and Jackson’s heart yearns to see him, to touch him, to hug him. He really wants a hug from him.  
  
“ _It’s cute though, wanting to spend your birthday with your parents._ ” Jinyoung didn’t talk for a moment like he needed to choose his next words carefully. “ _I wish I could be there to see you blow out your candles._ ”  
  
“I wish you were here too.” It was his turn to stay quiet. He needed to get this off his chest now. “Jinyoung, I-“  
  
“ _Jackson, I miss you. I miss you so freaking much._ ”  
  
Jackson replied in a heartbeat. “Shit, I miss you too. I haven’t seen you in forever.”  
  
“ _It’s only been a few months._ ”  
  
“A few months feels like a lifetime.”  
  
On the other end, a light blush dusted Jinyoung’s cheeks. His hot coffee doesn’t compare to how warm Jackson’s words made him feel. He misses the elder more than he even realizes. He wants to see him, to laugh with him, to hold him. Jinyoung just wants Jackson.  
  
“When I come back to Korea, the first thing I’m going to do is take you out to eat. We’re going shopping, take a walk in the park, anything. My treat.”  
  
Jinyoung’s heart leaped. He wants that. He wants to spend the whole day with the rapper, just them, no one else. “ _I’d like that, but you’ll get back after your birthday. I’m supposed to be treating you._ ”  
  
“Then think of it as your early birthday present.”  
  
“ _My birthday is in six months._ ”  
  
“Just let me spoil you, God damn it!” Jackson’s little outrage made Jinyoung erupt in laughter. He always found it cute when the Chinese man would counter his words with screaming.  
  
Jinyoung let lose another giggle before responding. “ _It’s a date then._ ”  
  
Jackson was quiet on the other end. The younger held his breath while his heart sped up. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. It’s not a date, it’s just two friends hanging out. It’s platonic, in the most innocent way. Jackson wouldn’t view it as a date with him, he probably doesn’t even view Jinyoung in that way.  
  
“Yeah, it’s a date. I wanna take you out on a date. ”  
  
If Jinyoung’s heart was beating fast before, then it doesn’t compare to the jackhammer bouncing in his chest. He smiled so wide the Cheshire Cat would be jealous.  
  
“ _Can’t wait._ ” The younger leaned on his kitchen counter, his smile still present. “ _Did your parents get you anything? How about your friends?_ ”  
  
“I told everyone that I didn’t want any gifts. Being home is a gift in itself.”  
  
Jinyoung refilled his cup and added a scoop of sugar. “ _Well, I hope you like my gift._ ”  
  
“Jinyoung.” His voice held a playful edge to it.  
  
“ _Sorry, it’s nonrefundable, no return receipts. You just have to accept it._ ”  
  
“If it’s from you, I’ll accept anything.”  
  
This is the second time within minutes where Jinyoung blushed because of that man. He should really learn to control his body better. Jackson doesn’t know the effect he has on the younger, if he did, then he really knows how to push all of Jinyoung’s buttons. Sometimes it gets really annoying.  
  
They spoke for a little longer before Jackson emitted a loud yawn and Jinyoung declared it was time for bed. He checked the clock on his microwave and dubbed speaking on the phone for three hours long enough.  
  
“But I’m not tired. I wanna keep talking to you,” the elder whined. “It’s not even that late!”  
  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes. He can’t believe this man is turning another year older but he still behaves like a toddler. His whining rivals Yugyeom’s, and that’s saying a lot.  
  
“ _But I’m tired. It was a long day of shooting and I have to wake up early tomorrow. You don’t want me to get less sleep just to speak with you, do you?_ ”  
  
“I hate when you hit me with logic.” Jinyoung can picture Jackson’s narrowed eyes as he realizes the black-haired man is right.  
  
“ _I’ll text you in the morning._ ”  
  
“You promise?” Jinyoung can hear the pout on his lips.  
  
“ _I promise. I’ll even call during lunch._ ”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
Both of them were quiet. He was about to say goodnight when Jackson interrupted him.  
  
“Hey, Jinyoung?”  
  
“ _Yes?_ ”  
  
“Wang gae.”  
  
Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to respond. “ _Park gae._ ”  
  
The fit of giggles that exploded from the younger’s mouth caused him to spill some of his coffee. He hasn’t heard that in a long time. Their nickname game sent tingles down his spine to his toes, making his whole body feel warm.  
  
“Good night.”  
  
He needs to say it. Get it off his chest and just tell him. Even if he takes in in a platonic way, as long as Jackson knows it’s true, Jinyoung can live with it.  
  
“ _Good night._ ” He waited a heartbeat. Two heartbeats. Three. Then said, “ _I love you._ ”  
  
“I love you too.” Jackson held a hint of certainty in his voice. Jinyoung has never felt lighter. “I love you so much.”  
  
“ _You’re such a sap._ ” Jinyoung giggled again. Jackson let out his own laugh.  
  
“You’re the one who said it first.”  
  
“ _Because it’s true._ ”  
  
“Okay shut up. If you keep going I think my heart might burst.”  
  
Jinyoung didn’t want to stop. He wanted to tell Jackson he loved him every day. For the rest of their lives. Until he couldn’t say it anymore. Sue him if he’s being dramatic, but he just wants to shout it from the rooftops for the world to hear.  
  
“Go to sleep, Jinyoungie. We’ll talk more tomorrow.”  
  
“ _Okay, bye._ ”  
  
“Bye.”  
  
The moment they hung up, Jinyoung slumped against the countertop. He stared at the ceiling, wondering when he’ll ever grow a pair to actually tell Jackson his true feelings. They’ve shared those words countless times, with each time growing harder to get the phrase out. Jinyoung isn’t that affectionate, he doesn’t verbally say how he feels but tries his best to convey those feelings through touch. So when he wants to get his point across, all he has to do is hug the person, brush their hair away, have some sort of physical contact for them to know what he’s trying to say.  
  
Too bad Jackson is an idiot.  
  
Jinyoung has tried, more times than he can count, to show the elder how his feelings for him differs from the other members. But either Jackson reads it the wrong way or he’s just that oblivious. Jinyoung has been throwing himself at the Chinese man for years now, but nothing in their relationship has changed. The closest thing to a confession Jinyoung ever did was the night of their last promotional show.  
  
That night everyone drank to their heart's content, so it wasn’t hard for Jinyoung to act out his role of ‘mindless drunk’. He swayed, he stumbled, he was touchy, it was a believable sight. Jackson certainly thought so. When Jinyoung stood and announced he needed to use the restroom, he purposely wobbled so the elder would help him with an arm around his waist. The black haired man tried to keep his cool, but it was difficult when Jackson was basically glued to his side. He couldn’t really help it if a few wandering hands slipped into his back pocket or traveled up his torso.  
  
When he finally made it to the restroom, Jinyoung slammed the door shut and had to take a breather. The fact that he’s actually going through with a plan Jaebeom concocted late one night while having a sleep-deprived conversation shouldn’t be good for his health, but here he is. It was actually a good plan: act drunk, kiss Jackson and see where the night takes them. If only Jinyoung wasn’t such a wimp.  
  
When he was finished hyping himself up in front of the mirror, he exited the restroom and pretended to trip so Jackson could catch him. They stayed like that for a few moments, just holding each other in the narrow hallway. Jinyoung didn’t want to leave his warm embrace, but he needed to keep up his front or else the plan is ruined. He told the elder he was his best friend (next to Jaebeom, of course) and leaned in for the kiss. It was hesitant, Jinyoung was aiming for his lips, but changed courses to the corner of his mouth last minute. He didn’t want their first kiss to be next to a restroom. When he pulled back, Jackson’s face was unreadable. He was shocked, Jinyoung could tell that much, but his eyes held some sort of sadness. It almost seemed like he didn’t want this.  
  
Jinyoung’s heart plummeted. He was so stupid to think Jackson would ever want him. He has millions of girls throwing themselves at him, he has thousands of options to choose from. Why would he settle for Jinyoung?  
  
He was tired of this act. All the enthusiasm he portrayed gone the moment their eyes met. If Jackson thought he was drunk, might as well milk it for all it’s worth. Jinyoung slumped against his chest, giving him most of his body weight as he pretended to blackout. They shuffled back to the table and Jackson announced they’d be leaving. Jinyoung was limp when they entered the taxi the elder snagged, so he laid his head on Jackson’s shoulder. Throughout the car ride, he tried to keep his emotions in check, but when the Chinese man would rub his thigh in a comforting manner or whisper in his ear that they’re almost there, Jinyoung felt tears prickle behind his eyelids. He wished it was the alcohol's fault.  
  
It wasn’t until they entered Jackson’s house and he hauled the younger to the bathroom did Jinyoung act out again. He was giggly as Jackson tried to wipe his face free of makeup and very touchy whenever he’d step too close. Jinyoung appreciated the brunette taking care of him, but he couldn’t stop his heart from beating to a sad rhythm. At one point he threw all his shame out the window and wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist, only resulting in the elder going into a slight panic and untangling his limbs. Jackson didn’t take his clothes off when Jinyoung ungracefully plopped down on the bed, he just tucked the younger in and was about to leave when the singer grabbed his hand on reflex.  
  
Jinyoung didn’t want him to leave. He wanted Jackson to crawl into bed with him and hold him. He didn’t know where this plan was going to take them, but he didn’t want sex, he just wanted a night where they could shamelessly be together. He thought that if Jackson was convinced he was drunk, then he’d let Jinyoung do what he wants. Hold him, kiss him, touch him. Jackson has never said no to Jinyoung before, so why is this night so different?  
  
He didn’t want to think about it. He didn’t want his hopes to get up just to have it crash down when the reality hits him. He loved Jackson, in every way possible, but it seems like the elder didn’t feel the same.  
  
So when Jinyoung told him good night, told him he loved him, he put his whole heart into it. His confession falling from his lips like a curse. When Jackson said it back, Jinyoung felt a little lighter like some weight was lifted off his shoulders but the rock on his heart still sank to the very bottom.  
  
In the morning, Jinyoung woke up stiff and smelling like alcohol. He climbed out of bed and padded to the living room where he found Jackson snoring on the couch. It was a funny sight, his shirt was unbuttoned, he left leg was thrown over the back of the couch, and there was a trail of drool on his mouth. He was a mess, yet he still somehow managed to take Jinyoung’s breath away.  
  
Throughout the morning, Jinyoung had to keep up his smile and teasing tone, like he doesn’t remember how Jackson rejected him the night before. Granted there could’ve been other reasons why the rapper didn’t kiss him back, but in his delusional, lovesick head, Jinyoung thought it was because he didn’t like him in that way. He respects it and will probably never bring it up, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt to be around Jackson. To laugh with him, to smile at him, to innocently touch him. If Jinyoung has to conceal his feelings just to be friends with him and still work with him, then so be it.  
  
The memories from that night sill sting months later. He’s gotten over it, he acts normal around Jackson now, but whenever the elder is overly affectionate or clings to him, Jinyoung can’t keep down his feelings. It’s like he’s fighting a war, one he knows he’ll lose but is too stubborn to surrender.  
  
Jinyoung sighed as he finished his coffee. He put his mug in the sink and trudged back to his room. The moment he entered the room and saw his half-empty suitcase, excitement exploded in his chest. He was so caught up in reminiscing that night, he completely forgot he’s catching a plane tomorrow. Jinyoung couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips as he thought about what the day could bring.  
  
Jinyoung walked around his room with a small hop in his step as he grabbed shirts and pants from his closet. His somber mood vanished the second he remembered about his trip. It was last minute, he brought his ticket yesterday totally on impulse, but he doesn’t regret it at all. Jinyoung glanced at his bedside clock and cursed, it was almost one in the morning and he needed to catch his plan at eight. He quickly grabbed his last set of clothes and toiletries and placed them in his suitcase. Once he had his bag and airport clothes ready, Jinyoung climbed into bed and snuggled into the sheets.  
  
He laid his head on the pillows, making mental notes to double check his hotel reservation when his mind drifted to his conversation with Jackson. Those three hours felt like minutes, in Jinyoung’s opinion they could’ve gone until sunrise, they’ve done it before. Just talking to Jackson can lift his spirits, he’s like Jinyoung’s personal happy pill. Whenever he’s had a bad day or isn’t feeling too confident in himself, he’d call Jackson and the elder would spend hours praising him in a soft voice. Moments like those make falling in love with him even easier.  
  
Jinyoung can’t remember the exact moment he realized he had feelings for the elder. It was a long process. First, they became friends in their trainee days, then they debuted and became closer than before. From then on, their relationship grew into something that couldn’t be broken. It took a while for Jinyoung to even accept the thought of liking Jackson in more than a platonic way, but then one day, Jinyoung looked at him and everything bloomed. It was like his vision was blurry, he couldn’t see anything until it focused on Jackson and the picture cleared.  
  
Jinyoung turned on his side and faced his open window. He knew Jackson loved him, but he didn’t know if he was _in_ love with the singer. He knew that he’d respect whatever the brunette chooses, he’s okay with whoever the brunette chooses. Jinyoung stared at the glowing moon until his eyelids grew heavy. He finally drifted off into dreamland with Jackson’s voice saying I love you on replay.  
  
It’s a shame Jinyoung didn’t know Jackson did the exact same.


	2. Early Birthday Present

“Jackson put down the sandwich and go outside.”    
  
The Chinese man looked up from his writing and swallowed the bite of turkey in his mouth before speaking. “Why? Do we need to clean outside too?”    
  
His mother rolled her eyes. “No, you’ve been cooped up in this house since you arrived. Go outside, get some fresh air.”    
  
“Mom, I did go outside. I went to visit old friends and we spent three hours shopping yesterday.” He took another bite of his sandwich. “I’m working on some new songs right now, my creative flow might go away.”    
  
“Well, how about you and your flow take a break. You’ve been sitting at this table for hours.” She ruffled his hair and took his empty plate. “I thought you were supposed to be on vacation.”    
  
“I am. Writing songs while at home is my vacation.” He finished his sandwich and took a gulp of juice from his glass. “I haven’t been here for that long.”    
  
His mother crossed her arms. “What time is it?”   
  
“Nine-thirty?”    
  
“It’s eleven.”    
  
Jackson sighed. He knows when he can’t be beaten. He closed his songbook and stood from the table, his joints emitted satisfying pops as he stretched his stiff limbs. “Alright, I’ll take a breather.”    
  
“Good. I’ll be upstairs.” She patted his cheek and gave him a warm smile. She began her walk up the stairs but stopped midway. “I’m expecting a package later today. If the door rings please answer it.”    
  
“Yes Mom,” Jackson said as he shuffled into the living room. He found his dad reading the paper on the couch with a mug of coffee at his side. He plopped down on a nearby chair and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his social media’s until his dad spoke.    
  
“I heard you talking to someone last night.” His dad glanced up through his reading glasses. “You were up pretty late.”   
  
Jackson’s cheeks held a pink tint as he kept scrolling. “I was talking to Jinyoung. Sorry if I was too loud.”   
  
“No, no. You were fine.” The knowing smirk on his father's face made Jackson blush even more. “Come here, let’s play some cards.”    
  
Jackson smiled as he moved his chair to sit across from his dad. He hasn’t played cards with him in a long time, hopefully, he’s not too rusty.    
  
“Weren’t you talking to Jinyoung yesterday too? Before you left for the store?”    
  
“Yeah, I was. I was texting him in the bathroom.”    
  
His father raised an eyebrow. “Your mom said you sent a video-“   
  
“I had clothes on!” Jackson hid his red face in his hands. This is the second time this topic was brought up and the second time he wished he kept his mouth shut. “We both had clothes on. We were talking about his drama shooting, nothing else.”    
  
The laugh that erupted from his father's mouth rung throughout the room. It sounded it exactly like Jackson’s. “I’m just teasing you, calm down.” He placed the deck face down. “Cut it.”    
  
The brunette took the top half of the deck and put it to the side. “Both you and Mom like to do that, don’t you?”    
  
“We’re your parents. It’s our job.” He took the cards and dealt them. “It’s also our job to know when our son is in love.”    
  
“Dad,” Jackson whined. “Did Mom tell you how she grilled me yesterday?”   
  
“Yes she did, now it’s my turn.”    
  
Jackson slumped in his chair as his dad dealt out the cards. “There’s no running from it, is there?”    
  
“Afraid not, son.”   
  
They played a few rounds of cards in silence. Jackson lost all of them while his dad swept him under the table. They used to do this all the time, play cards for hours and attempt to outsmart the other. Back then his mom would be victorious, she could play like she was in a gambling house. They were on their fifth round when his dad spoke up again.    
  
“When are you going to ask him out?”    
  
“I can’t do that.”    
  
His father looked up from his hand. “Why not? You used to chase after anyone that caught your eye. Why is Jinyoung different?”    
  
“Because we work together. During promotions, we see each other every day. There’s not a moment where we’re apart. Even during the break, I try to hang out with him.” Jackson motioned to skip his turn. “If I tell him how I feel, and he doesn’t feel the same, then we can’t be normal around each other. It’ll ruin everything.”   
  
“But what if you’re too late? What if you finally get the courage to tell him, but someone already beat you to it?” His dad picked up a card and shrugged. “I’m just saying, if you don’t make a move on him, then someone else will.”    
  
Jackson knew that he knew it all too well. He’s scared that if he tells Jinyoung, then things will never be normal again. But he’s also scared that if he doesn’t tell him, then someone will come along and sweep him off his feet. Someone who could make him happier. There are too many variables and scenarios Jackson thought of over time, each one seems worse than the last. Either way, the possibility of Jinyoung liking him back is a low chance.    
  
“Let me give you some advice.” His father put down his hand. “There’s a time in everyone’s life where they need to take risks. You took a huge risk when you were a kid, now look at you.” Pride shined in his eyes. Jackson wore a small smile. “I took a risk when I let you go to Korea, and so did your mother. You put a lot on the line just to follow your dreams, you knew what you wanted and went after it with no hesitation. You took a chance that could make or break you.”   
  
The praise from his father made Jackson feel warm. He knows his parents are proud of him, he strives to make them proud every day of his life. His motivation is his parents, he’d do anything to make them happy.    
  
“So when someone like Jinyoung comes around, you need to take that chance. I remember when you first introduced us, you were shy because you wanted us to like him.” Jackson’s dad chuckled at the cute memory. “The smile you had when you were with him was genuine, it was pure happiness. It’s the same smile your mother has when we’re together.”    
  
He nodded in understanding. When Jackson thinks of love, he sees his parents. He’s seen them express their affection for each other countless times growing up, sharing a good morning kiss or saying I love you after saying goodbye. His parents are what he thinks true love is like.    
  
Something in Jackson jolted. His dad is right. He’s seen videos and pictures of him and Jinyoung together, the way they act around each other is how a couple would act. They hold hands, laugh at anything the other does, and they look happy. They look like they  _ belong  _ together.    
  
“What I’m trying to say is this.” His father took off his glasses and locked eyes with his son. “Jinyoung is special, I know it. But most importantly, he’s special to  _ you _ . You took a risk just by going to Korea, you’re taking risks every day trying to be the best. So let me ask you.”    
  
Jackson’s heartbeat sped up.    
  
“Is Jinyoung worth the risk?”    
  
Jackson couldn’t have answered faster. “Of course he is.”    
  
“Well then,” his father chuckled, voice full of confidence, “you know what to do.”    
  
He then threw down his hand of cards. He had 19.    
  
Jackson glanced down at his own hand. The double aces stared at him, like they, too, were telling him to man up and confess to Jinyoung. The brunette scoffed.    
  
Jackson threw down his hand, the pair of aces seemed to laugh at him. But not as loud as his father did. The smile they shared made the atmosphere brighter. “Thanks for the talk.”    
  
“It’s what I’m here for.” His dad stood from the couch and grabbed his empty mug. “Let’s go make your mother some lunch. I’ll make the rice, you start the tea?”   
  
“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” His dad squeezed his shoulder as he walked by. Jackson kept staring at the cards laid out on the table. The aces mocked him, screaming at him to do something he doesn’t know the outcome of. The perfect 21 called him out, daring Jackson to get his own ace.

* * *

Jackson remembered two things while cooking with his dad. One: his dad can turn last night's leftovers into a delicious meal that deserves five stars. Two: Jackson still can’t reach the top shelf. 

  
The loud tumbling of pots and pans echoed throughout the house, bouncing off the walls resulting in his mom rushing down the stairs to see what’s broken. Her sigh of relief wasn’t towards her son who was sprawled out on the floor, it was to her undamaged cooking utensils.   
  
“We have a step stool for a reason,” said his mom as she picked up her pots.   
  
“But why is everything on the top shelf? Why can’t it be in reaching distance?” Jackson pouted as he stood up from the floor. His daily reminder that he’s short finds new ways to taunt him. “It would be easier to have it on the bottom one.”   
  
His mother laughed as she put away the pans. His father was still at the stove, stirring a pot of stew from lasts nights dinner with a small smile on his face. Jackson took the kettle of hot water off the burner and made his mom tea, making sure he didn’t spill anything this time.   
  
“Did my package arrive yet? It said it’ll be here by noon.” Jackson’s mom took the cup with a small thank you and sat at the table.   
  
“What did you order?” The brunette sat across from her, he drank his own tea as he pulled out his phone. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of the text message Jinyoung sent him.   
  
“A new hairdryer, the old one finally gave out.” She glanced at the smile her son wore as he typed on his phone. “Who are you talking too?”   
  
“Jinyoung.”   
  
“Of course it is.”   
  
Jackson looked at his mom but she avoided eye contact. He went back to his phone because his friend was in dire need. Choosing his lunch. “He asked me what’s better, chicken or noodles. He’s picking up takeout but doesn’t know what he wants.”   
  
“Buy both. Tell that boy he needs to eat more. He’s too skinny.” Jackson’s mom sipped at her tea. He wanted to laugh, Jinyoung is anything but skinny.   
  
“He chose chicken.” The boy chuckled. “If he already knew what he wanted, then he didn’t need to ask me.”  
  
“I used to ask your mother for her input all the time, even if it wasn’t needed,” said his father as he brought over the pot of stew. “I still do. Sometimes I just want to hear her voice.”   
  
They shared a quick peck before his dad went to get bowls Jackson pretended to act disgusted, but he enjoyed it when his parents act lovey-dovey. He grew up with love around the house, it’s only natural that he accepts it with no complaints.   
  
“Son, tell Jinyoung you’ll call him later. It’s time to eat,” stated his mom. She picked up a bowl and started to mix rice and stew.   
  
“Mom, all I’ve ever done is eat. I’m not even that hungry.” Jackson’s protest died on deaf ears as she gave him the bowl. He sent a quick text saying they’d talk in a bit and grabbed a spoon. “I gained weight this week, I’ll need to go to the gym before I leave.”   
  
“Just go for a run around the neighborhood, you look fine,” his mother said as she took a bite of rice. “A couple of pounds won’t hurt you.”   
  
“Honey, he’s an athlete. His body is a machine that needs to be in top condition. You know this,” Jackson’s father voiced. He’s the very one who used to give the boy workouts, he knows it better than anyone.   
  
His mom rolled her eyes. “Okay then, just make sure not to overwork yourself.”   
  
Jackson nodded. He ate a spoonful of stew when his phone vibrated on the table. He shot a quick glance at the device but did a double take. A small frown graced his lips as he read the message.    
  
 **Jinyoungie:**  
 _your birthday present arrived early_   
  
“Jackson, you look like your rice insulted you.” His father had an amused look on his face. The brunette didn’t know when he read the message, but he instantly turned giddy the moment they locked eyes.   
  
“Jinyoung said my birthday present arrived early. I told him not to get me anything. We already have something planned for when I go back to Korea. I don’t need anything else.”   
  
“But you’re going to accept it anyway because it came from him.” His mom’s mood shifted to one of excitement. Her eyes shined so brightly the sun was jealous while her voice held a happy tone to it. “You know you can’t say no to him.”   
  
Jackson wanted to ask why both of them seemed strange. They were on the edge of their seats the second he told them about Jinyoung like they were anticipating something. They’ve been acting weird for a few days now, asking him random questions just to start up conversations about him and the younger man. They interrogated him any chance they got, Jackson could hardly keep up. He kept shrugging it off as just things parents do when their overprotectiveness jumps out, but now it was getting worse.   
  
“Even he knows that. Sometimes I think he knows he can get away with just about anything so he likes to test how far he can go.”   
  
“BamBam told me about a word last time I saw him. He said it described how Jaebeom is towards Youngjae, I think it’s similar to how you and Jinyoung are.” She tapped her nails on the wooden table in impatience. “Oh, what was it?”  
  
“Whipped,” his father piped up. “He said they’re whipped for each other.”   
  
“Oh my god,” Jackson groaned into his rice. When his cheeks turned pink he wanted to escape this lunch and run to his room. “Please don’t listen to anything BamBam tells you. I’m grounding him when I get back.”  
  
His parents shared a laugh. Jackson needs to take BamBam’s phone away from him, he spends too much time on social media. He picks up words and phrases that no one other than Yugyeom understands. They crack good jokes, but most of the time everyone has to use urban dictionary to find them funny.   
  
The conversation died down as they continued to eat, however, Jackson couldn’t finish his food. His mind kept drifting back to the few pounds he gained and what kind of workout he should do. Normally he’d be at the gym, staying active, but the lazy bug has been so infectious he hardly leaves the house unless he’s running errands with his mom. Maybe she’s right, he should get out more.   
  
“Honey, you barely touched your food.” His mother gave him a worried glance. “Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“Yeah Mom, I’m fine. Just not that hungry.”   
  
“Alright, can you make more tea?”   
  
She handed him her cup and he took the mug with a nod and went to the stove. While he made his mothers drink, the doorbell rang, the sound echoed throughout the house like a signal.   
  
“Oh, my package!” Jackson’s mom stood from the table with a smile on her face. She rushed to the door like she won the lottery.   
  
“I haven’t seen her this happy since my first single,” Jackson laughed. He glanced at his dad who seemed to beam like the sun. He tried to hide his smile behind his cup but it was useless, the brunette gave him a confused look. “What’s up? Are you excited about the hairdryer too?”   
  
“No, no. It’s about something else.” His smile didn’t fade, it only seemed to brighten more.   
  
That threw Jackson off. He hasn’t seen his parents this full of energy in a while. They’re up to something, the signs were there, but he doesn’t know what they planned. He’s been suspicious of their weird behavior but didn’t bring it up until now. Whatever they’re doing, Jackson is sure it’s something to do with his birthday.   
  
As he stirred the tea, he could hear footsteps approaching the kitchen. There was more than one person.   
  
“Jackson, you seemed to have a package to.” His mom's voice was getting closer, there was something in her tone that made the man give her his full attention.   
  
“I don’t remember ordering anything.” He took a small sip, the hot drink almost burnt his tongue. “Unless it’s that Goku action figure the mail lost when I was ten-“   
  
This time Jackson did more than spill the tea. He dropped the whole mug.   
  
Jinyoung stood in the hallway of his kitchen, looking as gorgeous as ever in a simple black long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. His hair was windswept, his bangs falling nicely against his forehead and away from his glasses. His deep brown eyes were shining. They were brighter than all the stars in the galaxy, his eye crinkles added to his cuteness, but they didn’t compare to his smile. His smile lit up his whole face, stainless white teeth bared in the happiest grin he’s ever seen.   
  
Jackson just about cried.   
  
He jumped over the shattered glass and puddle of tea to envelop the other man in a hug, wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s middle to lift him in the air. The Korean man wrapped his arms around Jackson’s shoulders and buried his face in the man's neck, while a laugh erupted from his mouth. It was music to Jackson’s ears. He put Jinyoung back on the floor but didn’t dare untangle their limbs. He held on tighter as his heart skipped multiple beats, he didn’t want this to be a dream. He actually wanted Jinyoung to be here, in China, in his kitchen, hugging the living daylights out of him.   
  
“Sweetie, let the boy breathe,” his mom touched his shoulder, but he didn’t register anything she said.   
  
Jackson felt like he was on cloud nine. He didn’t want to move, he doesn’t even think he can. He wanted to surround himself in Jinyoung, take in his scent, how warm he is, how nice his arms feel around his body. He didn’t notice he was crying until a few tears dropped onto Jinyoung’s shoulders. He pulled back from the embrace, just enough to where Jackson could see his face. He had a small blush on his cheeks while his dimples popped out when he smiled.   
  
Jackson’s hands moved from the man's torso and traveled up his chest, to his neck, to finally find homage on his face. He cupped Jinyoung’s cheeks in his hands, he caressed the soft skin with his thumbs as the taller man leaned into the touch. Jackson finally understood what it meant to hold his world in the palm of his hands.   
  
“How do you like your present?” Jinyoung chuckled as he placed his hands atop Jackson’s pair, their fingers instantly interlocked when the Chinese man released his face. “You still want that return receipt?”  
  
“Never,” he said as a smile bloomed on his face. “What are you doing here? I thought you were still shooting your-“  
  
Jackson’s mom cleared her throat. She stood in front of the mess on the floor with a bag of chicken in on hand and a brown box in the other. She wore an amused expression, one full of fondness, but her eyes burnt holes into Jackson’s chest.   
  
“Jackson, two can talk after you clean this mess.” She pointed to the glass shards scattered around the kitchen and drying tea on the floor. “This is the third cup you broke since coming back.”   
  
At the table, his father let out a chuckle as he stood to put his dishes in the sink. “You’re lucky it wasn’t the good ones too.”   
  
“Mom, I will but can we just-“ Jackson was cut off by a hand that wasn’t his own covering his mouth.   
  
“He’ll be right on it, Mrs. Wang.” The second Jinyoung flashed his charming smiling, the women’s eyes softened. “Mr. Wang, please leave the dishes to me.”   
  
Jackson’s mother swooned, who could blame her? Jackson swooned too.   
  
She came up to him and pinched his cheeks. The shorter man beside him had to hold in a laugh. “Jinyoung, sweetheart, you’re practically family. Call us Aunty and Uncle.” She patted his cheeks then faced her husband. “Come on dear, let the boys catch up.”   
  
She placed the bag of chicken on the counter before departing. Jinyoung gave a polite bow to her with a small thanks while Jackson’s father patted his shoulder before following his wife. They shared a look, one the brunette couldn’t read, but Jinyoung gave a slight nod to him. Once they left the kitchen, the Chinese man didn’t waste another moment, he attached himself to Jinyoung’s side, encircling his arms around his waist.   
  
“Jackson, get off.” He attempted to push the other man off in half seriousness, but his protest died on his lips when the man nuzzled his neck.   
  
“Fuck, I missed you.”   
  
Jinyoung’s heart resembled a hummingbird, zipping around in his chest until he couldn’t breathe correctly. He knew it was futile, so he wrapped his arms around Jackson once again, relishing in the fact that he’s even in his embrace.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” The shorter man pulled back, but his hand still lingered on Jinyoung’s waist.  
  
“What part of ‘surprise’ don’t you understand?” He wiped away the drying tears on Jackson’s face, his hand was tender on the other's cheeks like he might vanish if the younger wasn’t careful.  
  
“When did you plan this? Aren’t you supposed to be working on your drama?” The elder melted into the touch, his grip on Jinyoung’s waist tightened. “You said you’d be done with shooting in another month.”  
  
“We were so ahead of schedule that the director said we can take a few days off. I knew you wanted to see me and I wanted to see you so brought a plane ticket and here I am.” He stroked the soft skin under his hand, his heart fluttered when Jackson closed his eyes in bliss. “C’mon, start cleaning. That puddle is pissing me off.”   
  
“Wow, you’ve been here for less than five minutes and you’re already nagging me. I think that’s a new record.” They shared a smile before Jackson, reluctantly, let go of the other man. Jinyoung tried to ignore how he already missed his warmth.   
  
The younger man went to the table and gathered the dishes, trying not to drop anything as he carried them to sink. As he rolled up his sleeves and began washing bowls, Jinyoung kept sneaking glances at Jackson. All he was doing was sweeping the shards into a dustpan but he looked so good while doing it. His brown bangs fell onto his eyes so he’d have to push them back with his free hand, Jinyoung tried to ignore how his stomach coiled every time he did that. He’s so entranced by the Chinese man that menial things like cleaning are sexy. The singer thinks he found a new kink.   
  
He tried to focus on washing the dishes, but being within a five-foot radius of Jackson made him feel like jelly. He’s been wanting to see him for weeks, for months. Even when the elder was still in Korea they couldn’t spend time together due to different schedules. Honestly, Jinyoung was at a point where he wanted to say fuck it and leave the drama mid shooting just see Jackson.  
  
He didn’t know he was still staring until the rapper let out a chuckle with his back turned. “If you stopped looking at my ass and actually clean, then we can be finished sooner.”  
  
Jinyoung’s faced burned red at being caught, he quickly turned his head and went back to washing. Normally, it’s him who tosses sassy remarks, but this time Jackson got the first stab at him. Despite feeling embarrassed, he also couldn’t have the elder have the last laugh.   
  
“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” His blush disappeared, being replaced by a smirk at how Jackson’s back turned rigged.  
  
The Chinese man’s eyes were narrowed as he turned to face the younger. “Park Jinyoung, are you flirting with me?”   
  
Jinyoung gave a nonchalant shrug as he continued to wash the stew pot. He didn’t want to acknowledge how his heart thumped irregularly in his chest at the indication that, yes he was flirting. It’s a normal thing between the pair, a few compliments here, maybe a snarky but endearment filled comment there, but that’s how they’ve always been. This thing has been going on even before Jinyoung realized he has feelings for the man, but it seems like this time their mindless game has a little more edge to it.   
  
“Depending on if you want to take it that way.” He shot Jackson an innocent look, one that made the elder size him up.   
  
“I’ll take whatever you’re offering.” They locked eyes, brown looking into brown before Jackson winked and Jinyoung burst into a laughing fit.   
  
“Oh my God, you’re such a dork.” The singer giggled so hard he had to brace his forearms on the counter for support. “You had to ruin the moment, didn’t you?”   
  
“So you admit it, you are flirting.” The smile that broke out on Jackson’s face made the younger feel warm.   
  
His heart fluttered seeing that beautiful grin after months of being apart. It made him feel good, it felt like he could breathe again. His chest that was tight, like it was constricting him from the inside out, is now open and full of air. They shared another laugh before Jinyoung called it off and told the elder to continue cleaning.   
  
He finished the dishes and began drying them while Jackson mopped the floor. They stayed like that, wrapped in a comfortable silence and enjoying each other’s company. Both of them kept shooting small glances at each other, still trying to make sure it wasn’t a dream. Normally, Jinyoung’s dreams consist of Jackson confessing his undying love for the singer while they kiss in the rain, like in those cliché romance movies. He chuckled to himself while drying a spoon as if Jackson would ever do that. If their lives were a movie, it would be a bad comedy with Jinyoung’s unrequited love as the main punchline. They continued in their cleaning until Jackson, never one to be quiet for long, broke the silence.   
  
“I need to ask this,” he paused his mopping to look at the younger, “Why me?”   
  
The younger man shot him a confused look. “You’re going to need to elaborate on that.”   
  
“You could’ve visited Mark in LA or BamBam in Thailand or even bother Jaebeom at his parent’s cafe. But you chose to see me.” Jackson’s eyes held some sort of question, one that meant more than his previous one. He was asking for something Jinyoung couldn’t answer yet.   
  
His voice was tight when he responded, he tried his best to choose his words carefully. He didn’t want to say something that might cause both of them to be more confused than they already are.   
  
“I wanted to see you. I enjoyed our calls, but they weren’t cutting it. The constant reminder that your birthday was in a few days and I didn’t get you a present was bothering me, so I killed two birds with one stone.” Jinyoung tried to push down the thought of, “Why, do you not want me here?”   
  
“What? No!” The mop clattered to the floor and the next thing he knew, Jinyoung was locked in Jackson’s hold once again. His arms wrapped around the singers middle as his head rested against his back. The taller man almost dropped the spoon he was drying.   
  
“Of course I want you here, idiot. I just wish you would’ve told me so I had something to look forward to.”   
  
His hold tightened as he stepped closer to the younger. His chest was flush against Jinyoung’s back, a full body on body experience that made him weak in the knees. It’s a good thing the elder couldn’t see his face or else he would’ve laughed at the blush creeping up his cheeks. The singer prayed he couldn’t hear how his heart hammered in the chest, he tried to calm down, but it was useless.   
  
Jackson hooked his chin on the other’s shoulder and started swaying. Jinyoung rocked with him as he continued to dry the dishes. It felt nice. It felt right to be in his arms. To be here, with Jackson. He had to fight down the welled up emotions that threatened to burst out. Jackson doesn’t know what he does to the other man with just a simple hug.   
  
“I missed you. You don’t know how hard it’s been not seeing you all the time. I was going through some major Jinyoung withdrawals.”   
  
The black haired man put down the last bowl and placed his hands atop Jackson’s pair. He stroked his knuckles as a sly smile grew on his lips. “Jackson Wang, are you saying you’re addicted to me?”   
  
“Oh god, yes.” His response came out breathlessly, causing a shiver to run down Jinyoung’s back.   
  
Whatever was happening right now, he didn’t want it to stop. They’ve always been touchy and flirty with each other but this was different. It made all his senses dull, making his mind to foggy so there was no quick-witted comeback like usual. Instead of adding in another jab of words, Jinyoung tapped the pair of hands around his middle to loosen. He turned in Jackson’s hold so they faced each other, noses inches apart. The singer draped his arms around the brunette’s shoulders while one hand found its way to his nape, stroking the short hair at the base.   
  
Looks like Bold Jinyoung has made a reappearance.   
  
“And if I said I was addicted to you too?”   
  
A smile slowly grew on Jackson’s face, it started on his lips but it soon reached his eyes, making them shine brightly. He stepped closer to the younger man, pushing him until Jinyoung felt the counter hit his back.   
  
“Well, I wouldn’t be against that idea.” Jackson’s hands traveled from his waist to grip his hips. He chuckled when Jinyoung raised an eyebrow.   
  
“I like the sound of that.” His own smile grew on his lips. He didn’t know how close they were until their noses brushed. Jinyoung’s heart sped up, the beat seemed to echo in the empty kitchen. Hopefully, Jackson can’t hear it, maybe he’s trying to calm down his own racing heart.   
  
Their little moment was cut too short when the elder’s parents rounded the corner. The moment Jackson’s father cleared his throat, the shorter man jumped and untangled himself from Jinyoung. He tried to hide his disappointment, but the younger already missed his warmth.   
  
“Jackson, your mother and I are going out.” He attempted to hide his smile at his son’s red face, but he couldn’t help it if a few laughs escaped. “A friend of ours invited us to a play her grandson is in. We’ll be back around dinner.”  
  
His mother came up to her son and kissed his cheek. “There’s more food in the fridge and my phone will be on if you need anything.”  
  
“Mom,” whined the Chinese man. “I’m a grown adult, I think I can manage.”   
  
“Jinyoung, you’re in charge.” She also gave him a quick peck on the cheek as Jackson gawked in disbelief.   
  
“I’ll make sure he doesn’t break any more cups.” He gave her a charming smile while he waved them goodbye. “Have fun!”   
  
The second his parents walked out the door, Jackson punched the black haired man. “Why do my parents trust you more than me?”  
  
“Because I’m not the one who almost burnt down the dorms while making a pop tart at two in the morning.”   
  
“It was dark and I was hungry!”   
  
“What kind of person doesn’t take the wrapper off before putting it in the toaster?”   
  
“I was tired!”   
  
The pair erupted into laughter at the old memory. Hearing the fire alarm blare and smoke filling the room wasn’t a nice wake-up call. It got even worse when Jaebeom barged into the kitchen in his underwear to strangle Jackson while the maknaes put out the small fire. Even though all the screaming and barking from Coco, Mark still didn’t budge from his slumber.   
  
When their laughter died down, Jackson suggested they watch a movie. He made his way over to the living room with Jinyoung in his wake, the bag of chicken dangling from his hand. The singer plopped down on the couch and opened the box, devouring a whole leg by the time Jackson found the remote. He didn’t have anything to eat since departing from Korea so even cheap chicken tastes heavenly.   
  
The brunette chose an old action film as he snagged a drumstick from the box and reclined next to the other man. Jinyoung scooted closer to him and laid his head on his shoulder like it was second nature. The elder let out a quiet hum of approval and wrapped his arm around him, having the singer melt into the warm hold. Jinyoung felt his heart flutter, butterflies exploded in his stomach as the movie began. No matter how many times he ends up in Jackson’s arms, he can’t help but feel giddy. The warm body and strong arms made him feel secure like nothing can harm him. His own safe haven.   
  
The movie played but Jinyoung couldn’t focus on the plot. He tried to hold onto every word or pay attention to how the bank robbers are escaping, but with Jackson next to him, it was impossible. He stroked the younger’s arm, his fingers dragging across his bicep to his forearm. He continued to eat his chicken and acted like something as innocent as that didn’t cause a fire in his stomach. His whole body hummed with electricity, making his nerves jump.  
  
While trying to pay attention to the movie and not internally combust, Jinyoung couldn’t shake the realization that he’s here. He flew to China to see this man, to be with him in any way that he can. He can’t battle his feelings anymore, he knows he loves Jackson and the feelings are mutual, but he’s been in love with the man for too long. He can’t stay friends with him when he knows he can’t have what he wants, but he’ll try. Jinyoung wants to bury whatever is storming in him and go back to how things were before, but he can’t even remember a time where he wasn’t in love. It seemed like Jackson dug a hole too deep in his heart where nothing can get him out.   
  
What if he sets himself up for failure? He puts himself in situations, like now, where he feels the most content. It feels like they’re together, cuddling, hugging, doing domestic things like cleaning the kitchen and just being in each other personal space. What if he didn’t dig a deep enough hole? Jackson is affectionate and loving with just about anyone, what makes Jinyoung so special?  
  
“Hey, you okay?” The elder brushed his bangs, sending tingles through his body. “You seem kinda out of it. What, you don’t like the movie?”   
  
“No, no, it’s great. I’m just tired. It was a long morning.” Jinyoung took off his glasses and scrubbed his face. He was tired, he woke up early only to have his flight delayed by two hours and he still hasn’t caught up on lost sleep from late night shootings.   
  
“I’m getting tired too, you wanna take a nap? You can sleep in my room, I just need to fix the bed.”  
  
Jackson paused the movie and was about to stand up when Jinyoung grabbed his hand. The brunette looked at their joined hands, then gave the singer a perplexed look, but his eyes held a question.   
  
_Are you going to make the first move?_   
  
“Can w-we sleep here?” Jinyoung cursed at his stuttering, but at least he said it.   
  
He waited for Jackson to understand what he asked and when he did, it was like the clouds lifted. His expression changed from one of confusion to realization, then to pure joy. He smiled that smile, the one that makes Jinyoung swoon, and nodded.   
  
“Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.”   
  
He stood and walked over to the hallway closet, grabbing a pillow and blanket. He put the pillow on the couch armrest and draped the blanket over Jinyoung’s head, he then laid down, resting his head on the soft cushion so he’s propped up a bit. There was enough room next to him for another body, but the younger didn’t move. Should he sleep with to him? Will he be able to handle it? He can’t be next to Jackson, under a casual blanket sharing warmth, when he wants so much more. What if something happens? What if he moves and they end up in a position both of them don’t want? What if-  
  
“Are we gonna sleep or not?” Jackson opened his arms and Jinyoung snapped out of his daze.   
  
This is ridiculous, he should stop thinking about the what if’s and start thinking about the now. It’s not every day he gets the opportunity to sleep in his arms, no matter how much he yearns for it. Jinyoung shyly smiled as he maneuvered himself to fit into Jackson’s hold, taking in his scent, his touch, everything. His limbs instantly wrapped around the younger, making him snuggle close. The couch was big, but it was still a tight fit. Jinyoung’s left arm snaked its way over the rapper’s torso as he nuzzled his head into the crook of the other's neck. His right arm was tucked beside him, against Jackson’s chest while their legs intertwined. The blanket was over both of them, keeping them toasty warm in the chilly room.   
  
Jackson let out a sigh of content once Jinyoung settled into his side. “I missed you.”   
  
“How many times are you going to say that? That’s, like, the third time.” The younger found a small sliver of unexposed skin on Jackson’s hip and began tracing patterns.   
  
“I’ll keep saying it until I don’t have to miss you anymore.”   
  
“I’m right here.” Jinyoung lifted his head off his shoulder to look him in the eyes. Those dark eyes that held so much wonder, so much passion, took his breath away. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Jinyoung, feeling like he needs to prove a point, moved again. He shifted until he fully settled on top of Jackson’s chest, making him turn on his back and open his legs to accommodate for the younger. Jinyoung shuffled so he somewhat straddled his thigh, ending up with both of his legs on either side of Jackson’s own. Their hips connected nicely as the singer laid his head on the broad chest beneath him, listening to his heartbeat. He nuzzled against the elder, resulting in Jackson encircling him, holding him like he’s afraid Jinyoung might disappear.   
  
“I’m staying here.”   
  
He looked into the rapper’s eyes. He could get lost in the deep brown, drown in his irises full of amazing talent. His own eyes started to feel heavy, he pressed his ear against Jackson’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was strong and slightly fast, pulling Jinyoung to sleep like a lullaby.   
  
Before he drifted off, the younger felt a soft pair of lips on his forehead followed by, “Thank you.”   
  
Jinyoung smiled into Jackson’s chest, feeling warmth bloom throughout his body, then he whispered back, “I love you too, dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I need to update Chapped, but like, admit it, this shit is hella cute. I'll update Chapped sometime this month or next and finish this fic sometime in May, depending on time. Enjoy the second chapter and as always, comments/kudos are welcome! <3


	3. Don't Let Go

Jackson needed to use the bathroom. He needed to go badly, but the body on top of him made it kinda hard to move. Jinyoung was slightly snoring on his chest, looking like an angel with a trial of drool coming out his mouth. His face was buried in the fabric of his shirt while his hands lightly clutched his arms. It was a wonderful sight, really, but Jackson needed to _go_.

He debated if waking him up was an option, they could cuddle again right after, but waking up Jinyoung is like waking up a beast, scary and life-threatening. There were only a handful of times he’s ever had to do that task, but it was either wake him up or wake Mark. Jackson may not be the brightest, but he knows to never bother Mark while he’s in the sleeping unless it’s an emergency.

In the end, Jackson thought with his bladder and attempted to shift the younger so he was on his side, but he made it harder than expected. The rapper cupped the back of Jinyoung’s head and looped an arm around his waist to gently turn him over, but he wrapped both his arms around Jackson’s shoulders and brought the elder with him so he was on top this time. Their torsos were pressed together, making Jinyoung have to widen his legs so Jackson could lay comfortably in between them. His face was pushed into the pillow under the younger’s head, making it somewhat hard to breathe. It _definitely_ didn't have anything to do with how the singer’s legs were on either side of his hips and hugged him close, no none of that.

“Where are you going?” Jinyoung’s voice was raspy and rough from his sleep, making Jackson shudder.

“I need to pee.”

“Just a few more minutes.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. He loves it when the younger is clingy, but right now isn’t a good time. “Jinyoung, nature isn’t just calling me, it’s screaming at me.” He pushed off his arms that caged the younger’s head so he hovered above his face. He raised an eyebrow at the pout on Jinyoung’s lips but didn’t push anymore.

“Nature can wait, I want you to stay here.” Jinyoung leaned up so he nosed the elder’s pulse point as his hands roamed his hair, making Jackson’s breath hitch. And just because he knows how to get the rapper where he wants him, the younger wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist.

At this point, the brunette’s brain began to shut down. Jinyoung’s whole body was pressed against his own, he could feel his chest rise and fall with every breath, feel his strong muscles under his own, he felt everything. Alarms blared in Jackson’s head, making his senses on high alert. This is a position he’s dreamt of being in with Jinyoung, him on his back with his hands buried in his hair and his legs wrapped around his hips. The only problem with it was that they still had clothes on.

Jackson suddenly went rigged as he really realized how dangerous this is. Their fronts were close enough to where if Jinyoung moved slightly, they’d rock against each other. Jackson really doesn’t need to pop a boner right now. He pinched the younger’s cheek, to send an effective non-threatening warning, earning himself a glare.

“I’ll be right back, it’s not like I’m going anywhere far.”

“Down the hall is far enough.” He pouted again. He’s really playing up the spoiled brat card to the fullest and Jackson is putty in his hands.

He tried to break free of the vice-like grip Jinyoung had around his waist, but it was useless. His newly found muscles seemed to have good use besides looking nice. Jackson shifted again, using one arm to hold himself up while the other found homage on Jinyoung’s hip. He pushed down, hoping to at least loosen his hold to no anvil. In hindsight, it wasn’t the smartest move because now the black haired just tightened his hold around him, making Jackson’s head go fuzzy. Jinyoung let out a small whine before tugging the elder closer, resulting in him pressing the front of his pants to Jackson’s and bringing his face down to the crook of his neck.

Well, looks like not popping a boner wasn’t an option today. He felt the blood rushing south and his basketball shorts began to feel a little tighter the longer he was in Jinyoung’s embrace. He needed to get up, but he didn’t want to. Granted he still needed to pee, but whenever either of them would slightly move, their fronts would brush together. It wasn’t technically grinding, but Jackson will take whatever he can get however he can get.

He wished he could stay in this position with him, he really does, but if he doesn’t get to the bathroom now, then the next set of moves will result in an embarrassing mess.

“You know I love when you cling to me like a koala, but you had your fun, time to let me go.” Jackson lifted his head to stare at the younger, pleading with his eyes to release him. “I’ll come back then we can continue, I promise.”

“You seem to like it just as much.”

“Yes, fuck yes. I like what’s going on right now, but I’m about to burst, so let go.”

“Say please.” A smirk graced his lips. Jackson wanted to kiss it away.

“ _Please_ let me go.”

“Should I let you, though?”

Jackson groaned into the younger’s neck. “Jinyoung, babe, I _really_ need to go.”

The singer raised an eyebrow at the nickname, a small smile playing on his lips. “Did you just call me babe?”

“Yes I did and yes I enjoyed it. Now if you don’t let go I’m literally going to piss on you,” Jackson whined.

Jinyoung erupted into a fit of laughter as he released Jackson’s shoulders and hips. “We can never have a normal conversation, can we?”

Jackson sat on his hunches and patted the black-haired man’s knee. “If we did then we wouldn’t have much fun, would we?”

He jumped off the couch and practically sprinted to the bathroom. After relieving himself he stood in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. His brown hair was tousled and his shirt was wrinkled while his eyes were darker than their normal shade, even his cheeks held a red tint to them. Jackson sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, knowing exactly why he looked like that.

He knows he’s playing a dangerous game with Jinyoung, they’re doing more than dancing around each other, and Jackson is trying his best to keep up. The younger keeps throwing curve balls at him, completely missing the bat and aiming right for where it hurts. He’s starting to think that Jinyoung feels the same as he does or he loves being a little shit and torturing Jackson. Either way, things are clearing up, the clouds are starting to let the light shine through on the Chinese man’s problems. He just needs to make sure it stays as sunny as possible.

But before he does that, he needs to get rid of the semi-hard erection. He doesn’t need Jinyoung noticing that and clowning him to kingdom come.

He stripped and entered the shower, blasting the water on its coldest setting. He stood under the spray, shivering as he felt his body cool down. Once his little friend was gone, Jackson stepped out and dried off, putting on the same clothes he had and left the bathroom. He found Jinyoung where he left him, on the couch, pouting.

“You took forever.” He sat up when Jackson took the seat next him, scooting close so there was barely any room between them. “I could’ve died out here.”

“Yes, you could’ve starved or a mass murder could’ve broken in and held you for ransom.” He threw his arm across the back of the couch so Jinyoung could curl up next to him. He snaked an arm in between the cushions and Jackson’s back while the other one laid across his torso. His bent knees were on his thighs and the younger’s head was in the crook of his neck. Oh yeah, Jackson loves when Jinyoung is clingy. Normally it’s him who initiates the skinship, but when the singer starts it off it gives Jackson a thin line a hope, one he’s going to hold onto.

“Would you try to get me back?” He looked at Jackson in a playful manner but his eyes held a glint of mischief. “Would you pay the ransom?”

“Every last cent.”

“Good. I’d do the same.” He played with the hem of Jackson’s shirt then pinched his side. “Jaebeom would be mad if I didn’t try to save him.”

Jackson scoffed then pushed Jinyoung away when a laugh escaped him. “Wow, you hear that? That’s the sound of my heart breaking into a million pieces.” He pulled the blanket over his head and shoved him again.

“Oh c’mon, I’m obligated to save my best friend.” His giggles died down when Jackson crossed his arms and frowned. He put on a show of moving to the far end of the couch and turned his back.

“I’m your best friend too, why won’t you save me?”

“Because Jaebeom won’t buy me dinner anymore.” Jinyoung poked his cheek, but the elder didn’t look at him. “Besides he’s different.”

Jackson let out an exaggerated gasp and clutched his chest in mock hurt. But what Jinyoung didn’t know is that it did kinda hurt. Jaebeom has always been different to the younger, more than a best friend, more than a brother. He’s like a soulmate, a platonic one that would do anything for him.

“Jinyoungie, you’re gonna make me cry. Then what am I?”

That made the singer stop his poking. He retracted his hands and answered like it was clear as day, “You’re Jackson.”

That’s not the answer he wanted. Jackson knows what his answer to that question is, it’s so plainly obvious a blind person could see it. He fully faced the other and repeated the question, but with a change of tone. He wanted a real answer, one that will decide where they stand. He’s tired of dancing, he’s tired of the curveballs. He’ll go insane if he doesn’t get this off his chest. It’ll constrict him from the inside out until there’s nothing left to do but burst. He’s getting that answer tonight.

“Jinyoung, what am I to _you_?”

The playful atmosphere around them turned serious. The black haired man just stared at him, took in his features and tried to read where this conversation was going. He’s looking for a straightforward answer, not a declaration of love right off the bat. Jackson just needs to know where he stands in Jinyoung’s life, as a friend, as a bandmate, or as something more. Today has been a roller coaster of emotions and surprises, Jackson has never felt this light before. Since the last time they saw each other, a weight was on his shoulders, bringing him down the longer they were apart. But the moment he saw Jinyoung, the weight was lifted, he could breathe again. Maybe, if Jackson read everything right, the weight was lifted off Jinyoung too.

They kept looking at each other, waiting for the light to shine on the subject or wind to blow them in the right direction. Both were scared of what the other might say, but Jackson knew what he wanted, he just needed to wait for Jinyoung. He’ll wait for him as long as he needs to.

A sigh broke the silence, then a small chuckle. Jinyoung grinned at the brunette then took his hand in his, interlocking their fingers in a firm grip. “You’re Sseunie.”

Jackson squeezed his hand in understanding. For now, he’ll settle for this answer.

They smiled at each other, basking in each other’s company until Jackson’s stomach growled. He laughed sheepishly when Jinyoung giggled him, enjoying the sound and swooning at his cuteness. The younger said they should start dinner before Jackson’s parents get back. He stood from the couch, leading the elder into the kitchen with their hands still interlaced.

“What do you want to eat?” Jinyoung opened the fridge and bent over to peer inside. He rummaged around, looking for anything to make while Jackson stood off to the side, admiring the amazing view.

The singer’s jeans hugged his thighs nicely, making the curves of his legs look so inviting. His ass fit perfectly in the clothing, rounding out so every curve looked delicious. Now Jackson is a decent man, he has his morals, but if he sees an opportunity to grab that ass, then he’s an idiot if he lets it slip. Jackson made his way to stand behind him, ignoring how Jinyoung kept asking him what he wanted and cupped his hand around his behind.

Jinyoung stopped his hunting to shoot a glance over his shoulder. “May I help you?”

“Nope. I’m good.”

“Your hand is on my ass.”

“Yeah, I know.” The playful smile Jackson gave him made the singer roll his eyes. “Don’t mind me.”

Jinyoung scoffed and went back to searching. This was normal for him, all the members touch his ass, he’s been putting up with it for years now. At one point he straightened up and went looking in the freezer, asking if they have cutlets. When he moved, Jackson’s hand traveled to his back pocket as he shifted to stand beside Jinyoung. The black haired man gave him the side eye before grabbing a package of meat.

“You’re enjoying it, aren’t you?”

“Maybe a little too much,” Jackson smirked, and just because he knows he can get away with it, he gave his ass a nice squeeze. Jinyoung yelped and smacked his chest, all with a smile spreading across his lips.

“You’re unbelievable, Wang.” Jinyoung grabbed his arm and shoved the elder back with a laugh.

He made it over to the counter and started searching for the cutting board and knives, leaving Jackson with a warm hand and bubbly feeling in his stomach. They continued to move around the kitchen, occasionally telling the other to grab something or cut vegetables. The domestic feeling surrounded them, enveloping Jackson and making him feel fuzzy inside. They’ve cooked together before, but it was different now, it felt more intimate. It reminded Jackson of when he’d watch his parents make dinner, there was something about doing small things like cooking that made butterflies flutter in his chest. It made him imagine what it would be like to live with Jinyoung, just them in their own apartment. They’d share a room, split up the chores, cuddle every day, share a few kisses here and there. Maybe if he plays his cards right, then he wouldn’t have to imagine what it would be like, they’d actually live it.

Jackson was snapped out of his daydreams when Jinyoung slapped his shoulder. He didn’t even notice the younger was talking to him until he stood next to the elder with an eyebrow raised.

“Why are you giggling to yourself?”

“I wasn’t.” Jackson went back to chopping up the vegetables, trying to ignore how he felt his cheeks heat up.

“Yes, you were.” Jinyoung scooted closer to him so he bumped his shoulder. “What were you thinking about?”

“Nothing.” He tried to turn his head so his red cheeks weren’t showing, but Jinyoung’s eyes were glued to his face.

He let out a small laugh before he bumped his shoulders again. “Don’t worry, I was thinking the same thing.”

Jackson’s head shot up, he stared at the taller man with wide eyes, hoping he heard him right. Was Jinyoung implying he thought thinks about Jackson? Was he implying he thinks about living with Jackson? Ever since their little moment on the couch, both of them seem more comfortable with each other, but they’re still walking on eggshells. Jackson knows he wasn’t as clear as he should’ve been earlier, but he can’t just come out and say _I’ve been in love with you for forever and I really wanna make you happy and maybe kiss you for a few hours._

He didn’t want to come off as too strong, so just asking what he meant to Jinyoung was enough for that moment. Jackson still isn’t satisfied with his answer, but he knows he means more to the younger than the other members do. Sseunie is something only Jinyoung calls him, JB and Mark occasionally do, but the black-haired man claimed that nickname as his. Jackson loves it when the singer calls him by that nickname, it always seems to fit the moment and make the brunette feel refreshed. Just by saying he’s Sseunie, instead of Jackson, is Jinyoung’s way of telling the elder he feels something for him. They might not have confirmed anything verbally, but both of them know what they want.

After months, after _years,_  of doubting his feelings and Jinyoung's, Jackson can finally breathe around him. Ever since he realized he felt something for the black-haired man, he's been scared of the outcome. He knew Jinyoung would never hate him or think of him differently, he was just delusional because he thought things would never be the same. But now, Jackson doesn’t want things to be the same. In the past hour, the pair expressed how they felt in a small way that made a huge impact. It’s not the confession Jackson thought they’d have, but he’ll take it. So by Jinyoung admitting he thought about living with Jackson, made him feel more than hopeful. He wasn’t relying on hope this time around, he’s going to make that dream a reality.

The elder was so overwhelmed with emotions, both old and new, that he leaned in and pecked Jinyoung’s cheek. It was on impulse, he didn’t think it through but he wouldn’t take it back. Jackson’s lips tingled, the feeling of soft skin still lingered. The taller man stood ramrod still like cold water was dosed over him. He seemed like he didn’t know how to react, but that only lasted a second before he grew flustered.

“A little warning is nice, you know.” His cheeks flushed as he went back to frying the pork cutlets like nothing happened. Out the corner of his eye, Jackson could see the smile start to bloom on his face.

They continued to cook, making small talk and blabbering about anything and everything. Jackson could talk for hours, he doesn’t even need a response for him to continue, but he’d gladly shut up if it meant he’d hear Jinyoung speak. He talked about how his drama shootings were, his co-stars, and what’s it like on set. He explained doing his own stunts and how he would sometimes forget his lines because he was nervous. It was adorable. His eyes lit up while talking about something he loved, his voice boomed with pride at what he’s doing, and Jackson couldn’t help but pause his chopping to give the younger his undivided attention.

“And when I had to jump off the side, I needed motivation to jump so I imagined Jaebeom and his chin was behind me.” Jinyoung laughed at his little story until he noticed that Jackson was looking at him with a dopey smile. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You’re so cute.”

“I know I am, but you’re looking at me like I’m some sort of angel.”

“What if you are?” Jackson faced him and couldn’t help but smile. “You’re an angel in my eyes.”

Jackson was expecting him to blush or stutter over his words like he normally does when he’s flustered. What he didn’t expect was for Jinyoung to act like he was to puking.

“Did BamBam give you that pickup line? It sounds like he got it off Wikihow.”

Jackson was offended. He came up with that one by himself. “Are you saying I need to ask _BamBam_ for pickup lines? I’ve never been more insulted.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble, babe,” Jinyoung pinched his cheek, “but I’ve heard most of your lines and they’re kinda weak.”

He wanted to defend himself, say that he definitely has game and his lines are pure gold, but his brain short-circuited when he realized what Jinyoung called him. His face turned a light shade of red at the pet name. Yes, the elder called Jinyoung that name earlier and he did enjoy it, but now that he’s on the receiving end, he can’t help but become shy. They normally don’t call each other anything else besides their usual nicknames, but this was something Jackson could get used too.

“You’re blushing,” Jinyoung said in a sing-song voice. He poked the other cheek with a small laugh. “You like it when I call you babe huh? That’s cute.”

Jackson turned away, his cheeks heating up even more at his teasing. “S-shut up.”

“Okay, whatever you say _babe_.”

Jackson groaned. He knew where this was going and he doesn’t think his heart is ready for it.

“Babe, can you pass the salt?”

“Hey, babe, try this.”

“Babe, you almost cut off your finger when I smiled.”

Jackson was ready to combust. Every time that pet name left Jinyoung‘s lips, the Chinese man felt his stomach twist. It’s such a simple and innocent name, but if the singer says it, it leaves Jackson weak in the knees. He knows Jinyoung is being a brat, the younger can get away with just about anything, but Jackson is getting slightly annoyed. He needs to even the playing field.

When he was done cutting the vegetables, the shorter man entered Jinyoung’s personal space and whispered in his ear, “From the way you held me earlier, I can tell you liked it too, _baby_.”

The pet name came out breathlessly, ghosting over the younger’s ear and making him visibly shiver. Jinyoung felt a heat pool low in his stomach. A fire raced through his veins and up to his face, making his cheeks burn. He’s always dreamt of hearing that word slip out of Jackson’s lips, he just thought the elder would be topping him, not standing in his kitchen.

Jinyoung knew what Jackson was doing, he was playing a dangerous game. If he wanted to play, then he’d have to prepare to lose. The singer has never turned down a challenge and he’s definitely not going to pass up the chance to have the brunette act like putty in his hands. Jinyoung put the frying pork on low heat and fully faced Jackson, he gave an innocent smile, one full of sweet nothings, and trailed his hand from the counter to the elder's shirt.

“You’re cute, Wang, but,” Jinyoung’s fingers fumbled with the hem of his shirt before he dipped them under the fabric, “you can’t win this game.”

The younger’s hand moved from the small opening to dive under his shirt to explore his torso. His fingers brushed over the trail of hair on his navel, higher to flatten his palm against the hard muscles of his stomach.

Despite his cool demeanor, Jinyoung was shaking. The hand at his side was slightly trembling against his thigh, he was nervous and shy and every other emotion to describe how antsy he was. He jumped off the last edge, the one that decided how they can be around each other. They’ve always been touchy, but this is different, it holds emotion and the passion they have for each other. It’s everything Jinyoung has ever wanted.

The singer continued to map out the expanse of Jackson’s torso, caressing his skin and feeling his muscles jump at every touch. He enjoyed it, he probably liked it too much for his own good.

“You know, if we’re being fair, you wouldn’t mind if I...” Jackson hooked a finger around Jinyoung’s belt loop to bring him closer. Their chest bumped together as one of Jackson’s hands stayed at his waist while the other smoothed down his ass to cup a cheek.

“Hey, you had your turn.” Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the smirk on the elder’s lips. “Don’t be selfish.”

“You have no idea how long I wanted this.” Jackson buried his face in the singer’s neck, the hand that was on his waist moved down to slip into his back-pocket along with the other one. “I can be selfish all I want.”

Jinyoung’s heart raced a mile a minute. Jackson just said he waited a long time for him. How long did he wait? If Jinyoung knew the brunette had feelings for him before, then they could’ve had this earlier. They could’ve been dating from the very beginning.

Realization slapped Jinyoung in the face. Are they dating? Does this count as dating? All they’ve done is hold and grope each other, but they do that on a regular basis. The little confession they had on the couch counts as something, he’s sure of it. Jinyoung didn’t pour his heart out, but he made his feelings known. Jackson may not be that bright sometimes, but he can pick up on the obvious. The younger wouldn’t fly to another country for just anyone and he doesn’t like skinship all that much, but ever since he entered the house, he’s been attached to Jackson’s side.

Do they need to clarify they’re dating? They both know they have strong feelings for the other, what more do they need? Jinyoung’s mind is screaming to kiss him, but it’s not the right time. No matter how much he wants to slam their lips together and ravish Jackson, the moment doesn’t call for it. Call him a romantic, but Jinyoung wants their first kiss to be special, not next to the stove where their dinner is burning.

Emotions flooded him, making the younger feel giddy. The thought of dating Jackson after what feels like a lifetime of doubting and waiting, makes him feel like the happiest man on earth. He slid the hand what on his stomach to his back while his other followed, hugging him close. Two days ago, Jinyoung was sulking in his room because he missed the elder, and now he’s in his kitchen in a warm embrace with some light groping. Not how he pictured the first day would be, but he’s not complaining.

“Jinyoungie?” Jackson’s soft voice broke their silence. Jinyoung hummed in response, his hands were still gliding across the smooth skin of the rapper’s back. “You do know the pork is burning right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Are you gonna do anything about it?”

“I probably should, but I wanna stay like this.” He nuzzled Jackson’s collarbone, feeling content.

“So do I, but my parents said not to break anything, and I think burning down the house counts as breaking something.”

Jinyoung laughed into Jackson’s neck. He removed his hands from under his shirt and smoothed out the wrinkles on the front, coping another feel before he tried to turn. He was stopped due to the arms around him. The brunette’s hands were still on his ass.

“You need to let that go.” A sly grin graced Jinyoung’s lips at the puppy eyes Jackson shot him. “If I have to stop, then you do too.”

A small whine escaped the elder as he released Jinyoung. He’s the one that told him to tend to the food now he’s complaining. What a baby. “Can we continue after dinner?”

No matter how many times the younger sees that look, it still leaves him cooing. Jackson’s eyes held the universe, sparkling with billions of stars in a sea of dark brown. Jinyoung wanted to give him the world, anything he wanted. But if all he wants is him, then the singer will gladly provide with no hesitation. He brushed Jackson’s bangs away from his eyes before closing the small distance between them and pecking his cheek. It was a soft brush of lips, but it felt like fireworks.

“Definitely.”

Jinyoung went back to the sizzling pork, leaving the elder standing with red cheeks, trying to put his focus on cooking and not how his lips still felt warm. The giddy feeling returned and bubbled in his stomach. Little kisses on the cheek are fine, but if one peck felt like a million butterflies flying around him, then Jinyoung can only imagine what a real kiss with Jackson is like. Hopefully, he doesn’t have to imagine, he’ll experience it soon.

Jackson pinched Jinyoung’s arm and, in his best impression of the younger, said, “A little warning is nice.”

* * *

Good news, dinner isn't burnt. Bad news, Jackson got water on his shirt while making rice now he's walking around the kitchen topless. 

  
Jinyoung is trying not to stare, it's taking every fiber of his being not to let his eyes roam over the hard muscles of his back and take in his strong arms. His abs aren't making it any easier either, he thought feeling them was nice, but now that they're on full display, he wants to do more than just touch them.   
  
He wants to litter the elder's body in kisses, trailing his lips from Jackson’s own pair down his chest, making his way to his abdomen then finally stopping at his navel. Jinyoung wants to mark the rapper, leaving dark purple hickies in his wake until he finally settles between his legs. Oh, the things Jinyoung could do to that body.   
  
“The more you ogle at me, the bigger my ego gets. But then again,” Jackson flexed his arms, “ogle all you want.”   
  
This time Jinyoung didn’t blush at being caught, he just snorted then went back to setting the table, but that didn’t stop his thoughts from running wild. “I’d be more than happy to _ogle_ at you, but I’d rather do it on a full stomach.”   
  
“Only if I get a turn later.” He winked at the younger, earning himself a laugh.   
  
The pair have been more flirty within the hour of cooking. They’re more comfortable around each other, they can finally say the things they held back in fear of overstepping a line. They can be themselves. Jinyoung has a slew of things he wants to say to Jackson, from sweet nothings he wants to whisper in his ear while cuddling to words coated in honey while in bed. He has a whole arsenal ready.   
  
The two idols finished setting the table just as Jackson’s parents walked in. After a small greeting from the elder's mom telling him to put on a shirt, much to Jinyoung’s disappointment, the four of them gathered around the dinner table. The cutlets and vegetables were steaming along with freshly made rice as they sat down, ready to dig in.   
  
“How was the play?” Jackson asked with rice in his mouth.   
  
“It was adorable. The kids were so cute in their costumes,” said his mom. “There was a little boy who forgot his lines so his dad had whispered them to him. He was precious.”   
  
“After watching all those kids, we called your brother and talked to Aimee.” Jackson’s dad took a bite of pork before continuing. “They’re planning a trip to visit us in the summer. She also asked about you.”   
  
“I’ll call her later. I miss that little squirt.” The fond look on Jackson’s face made Jinyoung’s heart swell. He’s always been amazing kids, his kind and sunny personality acted like a magnet to them.   
  
“How about you, Jinyoung?” Jackson’s mom turned her gaze to the younger man. “Ever thought about having kids?”   
  
It took a second for Jinyoung to realize that the choking sound wasn’t him, but Jackson. He glanced over to him to see him attempting to hide his coughs. His face full of anticipation, wondering what his answer might be. If he’s being completely honest, Jinyoung hasn’t just thought about having kids, he’s thought of raising a family. Raising a family with Jackson. Sometimes when he’s alone with his thoughts, he imagines what life would be like as a proud father and an even prouder husband. He knew it was absurd, thinking about marriage and families before he even had the courage to confront the elder about his feelings, but Jinyoung knew what he wanted. Now that they cleared the air between them, maybe his little dream isn’t too far off.   
  
“I have actually,” he tried to ignore how Jackson’s eyes turned wide, “I want to have a little girl, a princess to spoil. But I still have my career, I’ll settle down when I’m ready.”   
  
“Have you found anyone that caught your interest?” The women’s eyes shined bright with curiosity, just like her sons.   
  
At that question, Jackson fully faced the younger in his chair, his eyebrow raised and attention on him. “Yeah, Jinyoung. Anyone you have your eye on?”   
  
The black haired man couldn’t hold back his laugh. This guy is seriously playing along even after what conspired throughout the day. Maybe he’s looking for confirmation as to where they stand, neither of them said anything regarding their relationship so both are still in the dark. Jinyoung saw this as an opportunity to acknowledge how he feels, to finally tell Jackson what’s been holding him down.   
  
“There is someone.” Jackson put his head in his palm, looking at Jinyoung with doe eyes. ”He’s one of a kind and so incredibly talented. He continues to take my breath away, even after years of being around each other. He lets me be myself and brings the best out in me.” A small chuckle escaped his lips. His throat began to feel tight, but he pushed out his last words. “I’ve been smitten with him since he introduced himself in broken Korean with a clueless smile.”   
  
Jackson scoffed. “My Korean wasn’t that bad!”   
  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes, a smirk playing on his lips. “Who said I was talking about you? Mark has always been my favorite.”   
  
Jackson clutched his chest over his heart, letting out an exaggerated whine. “Losing the love of my life to my best friend. This sounds like a bad drama.”   
  
“The love of your life?” It was Jinyoung’s turn to look at him with bright eyes. “Care to explain?”   
  
He felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn’t care, he finally confessed, might not be in the way he wanted, but he did it. After what feels like more than one lifetime, Jackson knows how he feels, and Jinyoung can’t hide the giddiness of knowing the elder reciprocates his feelings.   
  
“I would gladly show you, but I can’t do that in front of my parents.” Jackson wiggled his eyebrow, making Jinyoung bring a hand up to hide his smile in embarrassment.   
  
The pair were snapped out of their own world when a sniffle broke out. They looked across the table to find the brunette’s mother with tears in her eyes.   
  
“Mom, why are you crying?” Jackson quickly passed her a table cloth with a face full of worry. “Is dinner that bad?”   
  
“No, it’s just,” she wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit more until her face broke out in a happy smile, “you haven’t had that spark in your eye in a long time. I’ve seen you in your room staring at your phone, waiting for a phone call or text message. But now that he’s here, I’ve never seen you this happy.” She turned to Jinyoung and took his hand. “Thank you, for making my son happy.”   
  
Jinyoung was stunned. He felt his own tears beginning to prickle his eyes. He had a million things to say, but the words were caught in his throat. He just held her hand and smiled, one that conveyed his feelings as best as he could.   
  
“Please take good care of him.” Her voice held pride like she was proud of both of them.   
  
Jinyoung felt his emotions overcome him like a tidal wave. He took a deep breath then stood from the table. He bowed as deep as he could then said, “Thank you for allowing him into my life. I promise to treasure every moment with him.”   
  
He straightened up to find all heads turned towards him. Jackson’s parents looked pleased, their faces beamed with pride. But Jackson, oh god, he looked like he was about to cry himself. Throughout all the years they’ve known each other, Jinyoung has never seen his features so soft. His smile was small, but it held the same amount of passion as normal, and his eyes looked lighter like the veil was removed. Jinyoung could lose himself in those eyes.   
  
Jackson’s dad tapped his wife’s shoulder and brought a hand to his mouth, pretending to whisper. “I think we can start planning that ceremony now.”   
  
Jinyoung chuckled at Jackson’s wide-eyed expression. He sat back down on his chair and returned to his food, trying to calm down his racing heart but it was useless. He was basically granted permission to date Jackson from both of his parents and knowing how much Jackson’s cherishes them, this is a huge deal. This is the first step they’re taking into their relationship and Jinyoung can’t contain how happy he feels. He glanced to his side to find the elder still looking at him. Jackson’s dopey smile was back on his face, his eyes were half-lidded with a rosy tint to his cheeks. Honestly, he looked drunk. But Jinyoung knew better, he’s seen alcohol drunk Jackson, but this Jackson was drunk on love. The love he has only for Jinyoung.   
  
He couldn’t keep the brunette’s gaze much longer, the younger broke their eye contact and ducked his head. He brought a hand up to his mouth to hide the blush blooming on his face but before he could even get close enough, his hand was taken hostage. Jackson interlaced their fingers in a secure grip under the table, rubbing his thumb on the other’s knuckles. Both of them stared at their joined hands in bewilderment, wondering how they got this far and mentally beating themselves up for not doing this sooner. Jinyoung does feel like an idiot for thinking his love was one-sided. He’s always prided himself on being quick-witted and bright, but he missed the most obvious signs of all when it came to Jackson. When he looks back on their past interactions, on camera and off, everything was there. The fond looks, the soft touches, the times he tried to kiss the singer. It all made a huge picture that Jinyoung was too blind to see until now. If there was an award for the most oblivious person in the world, Jinyoung wins, hands down.   
  
He was roused from his thoughts when Jackson’s hold on his hand tightened. It wasn’t by much, but it was enough to get his attention. The elder then brought their hands up to his lips and placed a soft kiss on his knuckles. His hot breath ghosted over his hand, making goosebumps erupt up his arms. Jackson’s lips lingered on his hand a bit longer, before whispering a quiet thank you against his skin.   
  
They locked eyes and Jinyoung swore his heart skipped multiple beats. Affection clearly shone in his eyes, bearing his soul to the younger and giving him everything he has to offer. Jackson’s putting his heart in Jinyoung’s hands and he’s sure as hell isn’t letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so incredibly soft for them, someone pls hold me :(


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING
> 
> There is some semi-nsfw in this chapter if you don't want to read it then skip those parts. If you do want to read it, then go ahead and enjoy ya filthy animals

“You cheated!”   
  
“Did not, you just suck!”   
  
“I threw that shell at you and you didn’t even get knocked out!” Jinyoung huffed as he continued to throw green shells at Jackson’s character.   
  
“That’s not cheating, that’s knowing how to playing the game.” Jackson nudged his shoulder with his knee, making the younger swerve off the road. “ _That_ is cheating.”   
  
Jackson crossed the finish line and whooped in victory as Jinyoung pouted. This is the third round he lost since they began playing. Normally he’s ripping up the track, his skills are good enough to rival Mark and Youngjae, but Jackson seemed to be the king of Mario Kart. He’ll dethrone him sooner or later, he’s sure of it. The Korean man tossed his controller on the bed and looked up from his position on the floor to see the elder doing a little victory dance. He couldn’t take the way Jackson kept shimmying his shoulders and doing countless body rolls, so he grabbed a pillow and whacked him on the back.   
  
The brunette slowly turned around with narrowed eyes. “You did _not_ just do that.”   
  
“And what if I did?” Jinyoung innocently smiled. “What’re you gonna do about-“   
  
He couldn’t even finish his sentence because the next second Jackson tackled him onto his back with a battle cry of, “Smackdown!”   
  
Laughter broke out between both of them as they rolled around the room, tangling their legs together and trying to pin each other down. Limbs were flying, hands were trying to grab purchase of clothing while legs kicked in the air. Jinyoung finally got Jackson on his back with his arms held down and his legs spread on either side of his hips. He wore a triumphant smile as he loomed over the other man, the sight of him under the young singer caused Jinyoung’s stomach to coil.   
  
“For an athlete, you really suck at fighting.” Jinyoung giggled at the glare Jackson sent.   
  
“I let you win.”   
  
“Yeah right.” The younger tightened his thighs around the brunette’s hips, watching as his Adam's apple bobbed. He squeezed his biceps and raised an eyebrow. “Have you lost muscle mass? No wonder you couldn’t hold me up earlier.”   
  
Jackson growled low in his throat, the sound shooting straight down Jinyoung’s spine and making his toes curl. The Chinese man thrashed beneath him, to break free of the younger’s hold. The singer’s hands loosened when Jackson’s hips bucked up against his, causing Jinyoung to let out a gasp as their clothed crotches met. Jackson saw his chance and flipped them, pushing Jinyoung down and gathering both his wrists in one hand to pin above his head. The rapper was on top this time, his legs caging in Jinyoung’s own pair as he sneered down at the other man.   
  
“Looks who’s pinned now.” Jackson’s smile was wicked, his normally charming grin twisted into a smirk when the younger attempted to break free. “Never let your guard down, _Junior._ ”   
  
Jinyoung scowled at his old stage name. He hasn’t heard that in a long time, the only times any of the members would address him as Junior was when they wanted to agitate him. It’s normally the maknaes who push that button, but hearing it slip out from Jackson’s lips made a fire roar in his gut. He wasn’t angry, oh no, he was the complete opposite. As the front of his pants grew tighter, Jinyoung kept thinking about how many times this particular situation has appeared in his dreams. Jackson on top of him, breathing hard with both legs trapping the Korean man underneath him as Jinyoung subjected to his inner desires.   
  
His fantasies would run wild, imagining what Jackson could do to his body and what Jinyoung would do right back. On most nights, it resulted in him having to use his hand to take care of the problem, finishing his little session with Jackson’s name on his lips. Honestly speaking, Jinyoung is just too sexually frustrated and wants the elder to do something about it. The tension was thick ever since their afternoon nap and the less than innocent touches in the kitchen, but neither wanted to address it. They’ve already gotten past the groping stage, now he wants _more._    
  
So while he held his breath, Jinyoung rolled his hips up, meeting Jackson’s own in a hard grind. His arousal rubbed against the elder’s, causing a quiet groan to escape his lips. Jinyoung’s heart was beating hummingbird fast, threatening to break free of his chest as he relished in the small relief. He looked at Jackson, hoping to find permission to continue when the brunette drove his hips down to meet the younger’s. A tiny moan slipped past his lips at the contact, giving him enough permission to do what he wants.   
  
Jackson rolled his front against the man below him in a fluid motion, meeting Jinyoung’s movements with vigor. Their erections met full on with every thrust in a dirty grind, causing the black haired man to lose focus and emit a louder moan than before. He threw his head back in pleasure as Jackson continued to move atop him. He could feel his cock twitch with every move, the growing wet spot in his underwear started to feel uncomfortable.   
  
“ _J-Jackson._ ” Jinyoung let out another moan when the elder’s free hand started roaming his torso. He smoothed his hand up to his chest, lightly catching on a nipple, earning him another needy sound from the young man.   
  
Jinyoung’s breaths came out ragged and uneven. His chest heaved with every intake of air like it was his last, sweat began to bead on his forehead and roll down his temple. Despite them just dry humping, Jinyoung could see stars. His vision grew clouded as Jackson thrusted harder against his front, making him squirm beneath the tight hold of his wrists. If he had breathing problems now, then the sight before him really made Jinyoung breathless.   
  
Jackson looked wild like he was a man deprived of water. He let out small groans as he continued to grind down on the singer, his hip movements feeling sinful with every thrust. There was a red tint to his neck and face, traveling to the tips of his ears. His eyes, clouded in lust, looked down on the younger, taking in his every move. Jinyoung felt the fire in his stomach roar, he wanted to touch the brunette, scrap his nails down his back and leave angry red marks everywhere. But he mostly wanted to kiss him. Jinyoung wanted to take the elder’s lips in his own and turn them red, bite them, suck them, claim them as his.   
  
“Jack,” Jinyoung called out in between pants of air, desperation in his voice, “Jackson kiss-“   
  
They heard the footsteps outside shuffling along the wooden floor. The moment the doorknob twisted, Jackson jumped off Jinyoung onto the bed, laying on his stomach to hide his hard-on. The Korean man sat up straight and snatched a nearby pillow, holding it over his lap.   
  
“Boys?” Jackson’s mother opened the bedroom door and popped her head in. “Everything okay? I heard noises.”   
  
“Y-Yeah Mom, we’re fine.” The nervous stuttering didn’t fit well with Jackson’s raspy voice, Jinyoung had to hold back a laugh despite his own heart beating irregularly at almost being caught. “Jinyoungie was throwing a tantrum because he lost again.”   
  
“I have every right to! You cheated!” He playfully smacked his friend with a laugh.   
  
Jackson’s mom smiled at the pair then looked at Jinyoung. “Do you need extra blankets? I could set up a bed for you on the floor.   
  
“Oh, no thank you. I was actually going to head back to my hotel. I left my suitcase and things in my room.”   
  
“What?” Jackson’s eyes turned sad as he pouted. “I thought you were spending the night.”   
  
“I don’t have any clothes.”   
  
“You can use mine.”   
  
“I don’t have a toothbrush.”   
  
“There’s an extra one in the medicine cabinet.”   
  
This guy won’t let it go. His bottom lip stuck out farther the more they went back and forth. A part of him wanted to stay, but the more reasonable part of him told him it was a bad idea. Being in the same room together resulted in them grinding on each other. If they shared a bed, then who knows what might conspire between them. Maybe it’s for the best if he did go back to the hotel. Jinyoung was about to add in another rebuttal when Jackson grabbed his hand.   
  
“You promised you won’t leave me.” His voice was soft, almost timid.   
  
They locked gazes and Jinyoung melted on the spot. He felt his resolve crumble at the puppy dog eyes burning through him. He could never say no when Jackson pulled that look, it was physically impossible to refuse him. The black haired man rubbed the other’s knuckles then nodded.   
  
“Okay, I’ll stay.”   
  
The squeal Jackson emitted made both his mom and Jinyoung smile. He’s still trying to wrap his head around the fact that a full grown adult could be so cute.   
  
“I’ll go get extra pillows. Jackson, make sure he has something warm to wear.” His mom left them alone and shuffled down the hall.   
  
Jinyoung turned to his friend, mouth open to say thank you for letting him stay when he was taken aback by the blinding smile on Jackson’s lips. His grin was so wide it took up a good portion of his face, making his eyes look like crescent moons.   
  
“Stop that, you’re creeping me out.” Jinyoung pushed his head away with a giggle. “Go get me some clothes, I was in these jeans all day.”   
  
“What? I can’t be happy that you’re sleeping over?”   
  
Jackson climbed off the bed and made his way over to his dresser, grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a shirt. Jinyoung couldn’t help but trail his eyes down to the bulge poking through his shorts. It was quite a sight. He stood from the floor, dropping his pillow on the bed and took the clothes handed to him.   
  
“The underwear is unused. Mom bought me a new pack last week.”   
  
“Your mom still buys your underwear?” Jinyoung brought his hand up to his mouth to hide his laughter.   
  
“So what? It beats me having to go to the store and buy them myself.” Jackson looped an arm around the taller man, bringing them close. Their fronts made contact and a shudder ran down Jinyoung’s spine. “You gonna take care of that?”   
  
The younger scoffed as Jackson wiggled his eyebrows. “For your information, yes I will.”   
  
“You need some help?”   
  
Jinyoung broke eye contact as a dark blush crept up his neck. No matter how much he wanted to drag the elder into the shower with him, he couldn’t fight down the thought that they’re moving too fast. The moment they just had not even five minutes ago was proof of that. They haven’t talked about their relationship let alone shared a real kiss yet. Jinyoung understands that he started their little session, but it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. Don’t get him wrong, he wants Jackson to take him, shove him down and fuck him until he’s limping, but Jinyoung also wants to take things slow. He wants to experience everything in a relationship besides the sex like dates, hand holding in public, shared kisses in secret, and everything in between. But before they even get remotely close to any of that, they need to clarify what this whole ordeal is.   
  
“Sseunah,” his tone of voice was serious, “what are we?”   
  
The rapper stood at attention the moment that nickname left the black-haired man’s mouth. Jinyoung could see his gears working as a small frown graced his features. “What do you mean?”   
  
“You know, are we dating? Are we boyfriends or close friends who cuddle and hump each other?” Jinyoung tossed the clothes in his arms on the bed so he could drape them across the rapper’s shoulders. “We’ve implied it, but I need to know where we stand in each other’s lives.”   
  
Jackson answered with no hesitation. “Jinyoungie, you’re my everything.” He put a hand under his chin so they locked eyes. Brown gazed into brown and the younger instantly felt his worries drain away. “You don’t need to ask what we are. I want to be with you, I want to be your boyfriend. As long as I can make you happy, I’ll be whatever you want me to be.”   
  
Jinyoung felt his heart swell. His knees grew weak and if he didn’t have a strong pair of arms around him, he’s pretty sure they would’ve buckled. He wants this too. He wants a relationship with Jackson. He wants Jackson.   
  
“I want to be with you too. I want us to be together, to be boyfriends.” Jinyoung buried his face in the crook of the elder’s neck. “Jackson, I want _you._ ”   
  
They stood there in each other’s embrace, basking in the warmth between them. Jinyoung felt the brunette’s arms tighten around his waist, prompting his own arms to do the same. They hugged, conveying what they felt for one another and beginning something new. Something both of them have wanted for a long time.   
  
“You should go shower, I’ll get the bed ready.” Jackson pulled back enough so their foreheads were touching. “If you stay in here any longer then you’ll have to help me with my problem.”   
  
Jinyoung looked down and remembered that, oh, they’re both hard. He giggled at their predicament, both idols just admitted they want to be boyfriends while their dicks were crying for attention.   
  
“Don’t get too ahead of yourself, we’ll have plenty of time for that later.” Jinyoung brushed their noses together before he removed himself from Jackson’s arms and gathered the clothes off the bed. “I’m not giving you a handjob when your parents are down the hall.”   
  
Jackson shrugged then gave him a smile. “Worth a shot, right?”   
  
Jinyoung rolled his eyes then exited the bedroom, making his way down to the bathroom down the hall.  He entered then stripped of his clothes, letting out a sigh of relief when his jeans were finally off, freeing his boner from its tight confinement. He turned on the water to its coldest setting then stepped inside, letting out a choked gasp as the icy spray engulfed him. Jinyoung stood under the water, shivering as goosebumps rose atop his body.   
  
Minutes passed and his erection still stood proudly, practically begging him to do something about it. Jinyoung tried to ignore how his cock twitched when he lathered soap on his chest, lightly scraping his nipple. He wanted to dismiss how his mind recalled when Jackson did the same thing. The singer tried _really_ hard to toss out all recollections of the elder grinding on top of him, making him feel like jelly and completely under his will. But in the end, Jinyoung sighed in defeat, he knew things were going to end up like this. In retrospect, it was unavoidable.   
  
The Korean man switched water temperatures and gripped his pulsing arousal. A deep shudder passed through him when he began to move his hand up and down his shaft, the warm water cascading down his back only added more fuel to the fire. His stomach twisted with every upstroke, sending bolts of pleasure through his body and emitting a few moans. Jinyoung thought back to how Jackson had him pinned, how _helpless_ he felt under the strong muscles. He wanted those arms to hold him down on the bed as he did wonders to the younger’s body. Jinyoung’s breathing grew ragged as he brought his free hand up to his chest to pinch his hard nipple. He rolled the nub between his fingers, pulling at the rosy skin in time with every swipe of his thumb across the tip.   
  
He gripped his cock tighter, imaging it was the elder who had his hand wrapped around him, making him feel good. Jinyoung twisted his wrist at the base when he switched over to give attention to the other pink bud, letting a needy sound slip past his lips mixed in with Jackson’s name. His movements grew faster as he reached his end, knowing the all too familiar feeling of the tension in his lower stomach. His hips bucked into the slick tightness of his hand and with one final pinch of his nipple, Jinyoung came with a breathy chorus of, “Jackson, Jackson, Jackson!”   
  
He shivered as he continued to jerk his cock in irregular movements, milking himself and watching as the white substance was washed off his hand. Jinyoung’s body turned limp from his orgasm, he leaned on the cool tile of the shower wall as he calmed down from his high. He turned and faced the shower head, letting the warm water clear his clouded mind. When he deemed himself well enough to wash his body without his legs giving out, Jinyoung grabbed the bottle of body wash and squeezed some onto his palm. He didn’t notice it before, but it was Jackson’s favorite soap.   
  
He scrubbed himself free of grim, spreading the bubbles over his body until he was covered. He washed off the soap, making sure to not get any in his eyes, then turned off the water and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and began to dry off, the material of the cloth feeling soft on his skin. After he was dry, he got dressed, slipping the red boxer briefs over his legs then into the black pants. His shirt was a few sizes bigger, coming down past his hips, so he swam in it.   
  
Jinyoung looked through the mirrored medicine cabinet and found spare toothbrush still in its packaging. He brushed his teeth, then tried to fix his still damp hair by running a hand through it. He looked at himself in the mirror, his bare face had a few blemishes but the bags under his eyes weren’t as bad as usual. The longer he kept staring at himself, the less Jinyoung could hold it in. He brought both his hands up to his mouth and giggled, screwing his eyes shut as he did a little happy dance. His insides bloomed with happiness and excitement as he continued to let out small squeals.   
  
Jackson Wang is his boyfriend.   
  
Giddiness enveloped his body, making him act like a teenager in high school. After years of pining after him, it all feels like a dream. Jinyoung is half expecting to wake up in his bed back in Korea, but when he gathered his clothes and exited the bathroom, walking back into Jackson’s room, the reality hit him. This isn’t a dream, he’s in China, with the man he loves, watching as he placed more pillows on the head of the bed. He was wearing gray sweatpants, forgoing a shirt while his hair was still wet. He must’ve used the downstairs bathroom.   
  
Jackson noticed the Korean man standing in the doorway and smiled. He sauntered over and took the pile of clothes from him. “Enjoy your shower?”   
  
“Yes, it was nice.” He watched as Jackson dumped the clothes in a nearby basket. “How was yours?”   
  
“It was good, but it would’ve been even better if you were with me.”   
  
A blush dusted his cheeks at the rapper’s words. He still needs to get used to this. He can’t continue to be a blushing mess whenever Jackson decided to throw suggestive comments at him.  Jinyoung walked over to him and wrapped his arms around the elder’s middle, hugging him from the back as he nuzzled his neck. “If I were with you, then we never would’ve left.   
  
Jackson chuckled as he stroked the younger mans knuckles, relishing in the warmth on his bare back. He’s definitely not opposed to that idea, they could stay in the shower until they resembled raisins and Jackson wouldn’t care. He’d lather Jinyoung in soap, running his hands over the hard earned muscles of his chest and torso. They’d kiss under the warm spray of water and maybe exchange a handjob, or if he’s lucky, Jackson might finally get that blowjob he’s been dreaming of.   
  
Jinyoung chuckled behind him, the sound shooting straight to his gut. “I can feel your heartbeat speed up. That must’ve gotten you excited, huh?”   
  
“Shut up or else I’ll tackle you again.” Jackson blushed then pinched his arm as another laugh escaped the younger. He twisted in Jinyoung’s hold so they stared at each other, the rapper cupped his cheeks in his palms and squished his face. “Just because you’re bigger than me doesn’t mean I will not hesitate to throw you down and pin you to the floor again.”   
  
Jinyoung released the brunette’s hips and removed Jackson’s hands from his face, he brushed their noses together and Jackson had to resist the urge to kiss him right there. “Don’t promise me things you can’t deliver.”   
  
“You wanna take me there don’t you? You’re such a flirt.” Jackson smiled as he nuzzled the Korean man’s cheek with his own. His faint hints of stubble on his chin made the singer giggled as it tickled him. “You’re making it very difficult to control my dick right now.”   
  
The laugh Jinyoung emitted caused a warm feeling to erupt in his stomach. He could listen to that sound all day.   
  
“We’ve been dating for less than a day and you already want to jump me. I’m not surprised.”   
  
Jackson couldn’t help the little squeal of happiness at those words. He buried his face in the crook of Jinyoung’s neck, smiling against the warm skin of his throat.   
  
He’s dating Park Jinyoung.   
  
He wrapped his arms around the singer’s broad shoulders and jumped, encircling his legs around his slender waist. Jinyoung was caught off balance at the sudden added weight, he placed his hands on the back of Jackson’s thighs to hold him up, but he still stumbled backwards. Once his legs hit the foot of the bed, the singer dropped down with Jackson straddling his lap. They shared a few laughs while their arms were still wrapped around each other, shoulders shaking and hot breath on each other’s neck.   
  
That’s how Jackson’s dad found them when he opened the bedroom door. He poked his head in and smiled at the sight of the two idols then he cleared his throat to get their attention. “Good night, boys.”   
  
Jackson’s nerves jumped at the sound of his dad's voice. He removed his face from Jinyoung’s neck and blushed at being caught in this type of position. He didn’t move though. “Night Dad, sweet dreams.”   
  
“Jinyoung, enjoy your sleep. If my son starts snoring then the guest bedroom is still open.”   
  
Jinyoung giggled as Jackson scoffed. He wore a matching blush also, the pink tint traveled from his cheeks to his ears. “Thank you for letting me stay over.”   
  
“It’s not a problem. Jackson would’ve probably sulked all night if you hadn’t.”   
  
“Wow, my boyfriend and my dad are bonding while they roast me. I feel so loved,” said the rapper, sarcasm dripping from his lips.   
  
“Sleep well.” His father laughed and was about to exit the room, but he popped his head back in, with a sly smile he said, “And don’t be too loud.”   
  
“ _Dad!_ ” Jackson shrieked as he jumped off Jinyoung and closed the door. He locked the knob as he heard his dad chuckle down the hallway, entering the bedroom he shared with his mom. The elder leaned his back against the door while he covered his face with his hands, embarrassment spreading throughout his body. Jinyoung’s laugh echoed in the room, bouncing off the walls and making Jackson’s face redder than it already is.   
  
“You’re parents are so cool.”   
  
“Really? You think my dad thinking we’re gonna have sex and telling us not to be loud is cool?” The brunette pushed off the door and walked back to the bed, plopping himself next to the other man.   
  
“No, that’s embarrassing as hell.” Jinyoung ran a hand through Jackson’s hair, lightly scraping his scalp, resulting in the elder melting into the touch. “I meant how they support you in everything you do and want what’s best for you. They accept you for who you are. They’re your number one fans.”   
  
He’s right, his parents have never been opposed to anything he did. When he wanted to become a singer, they put up little resistance, promising to let him go only if he won first place in the junior fencing Olympics. When he stood atop that podium, gold medal shining brightly on his chest, they shone with pride. When he debuted with GOT7, they were even prouder. His parents will always be by his side.   
  
“Yeah, well I’m your number one fan.” Jackson looped an arm around Jinyoung’s middle and bought him close. “When you win your first award for best lead actor, I better be in your acceptance speech.”   
  
The younger held up his hand, pretending he was holding a microphone. “And I’d like to thank my amazing boyfriend, Jackson Wang, for helping me practice my lines at three in the morning and making me ramen whenever I was nervous for an audition.”   
  
Jackson curled in on himself as he flopped onto his side, a squee of happiness escaping his lips. “I still can’t believe it. You’re my boyfriend. I’m your boyfriend. We’re dating. It all seems too good to be true.”   
  
Jinyoung followed suit and snuggled close to him, using his bicep as a pillow and slipping his own arm across the elder’s torso. “You and me both. It feels like a dream.”   
  
“If this is a dream, then I never want to wake up.” Jackson nosed the dark hair by his face, taking in his shampoo and smiling. He smelled like the rapper.   
  
They stayed locked in each other’s arms, surrounded by silence, until Jinyoung’s soft voice asked a question Jackson knew he was dying to know.   
  
“How long did you like me?”   
  
The Chinese man stroked his forearm, feeling little goosebumps arise on his skin. He hummed like he was in thought, but he instantly knew his answer. “Long enough to where _like_ turned into _love_.”   
  
“Who’s the flirt now?” The younger chuckled as he rubbed his hand up and down Jackson’s bare back.   
  
“I’m serious! I can’t remember the exact moment I started to have feelings for you, it was a long time ago. I only realized I loved you during our last comeback. The night we went out to dinner after our final show, you were piss ass drunk so you probably don’t remember much.” Jackson moved his hand from Jinyoung’s arm to tangle in his hair. He ran a hand through the soft locks before continuing.   
  
“You had to pee so I took you to the bathroom. Then you tripped and I caught you and you said something about me being your second best friend next to Jaebeom. Then you kissed me. I took you home after that because I didn’t want to leave you with the rest of the guys. When I tucked you in, you grabbed my hand before I left and told me you loved me. By morning I was completely head over heels for you.”   
  
Throughout his little story, Jinyoung didn’t say anything. His body was rigged in Jackson’s arms. He glanced down at him and was about to ask if he was okay when the Korean man quietly whispered, “Holy shit, it worked.”   
  
“What worked?”   
  
“Huh? Oh, nothing. Forget about it.” Jinyoung sat up straight then stood from the bed, making his way over to the side and climbed under the covers. “We should sleep, it’s getting late.”   
  
“Oh no, not so fast.” Jackson turned over and crawled next to him, lifting himself up on his elbow to peer down at his boyfriend. Jinyoung knows something he doesn’t and he’s going to find out what it is. “What worked? What are you talking about?”   
  
Jinyoung covered his face with a stray pillow. His reply came out muffled, but Jackson could hear it clear as day. “It was a plan.”   
  
He quipped an eyebrow and removed the pillow, tossing it to the foot of the bed. “You’re gonna need to explain that to me.”   
  
Jinyoung sighed then turned on his side, using his hand to hold himself up so they were face to face. “Jaebeom came up with this brilliant idea to act drunk then confess to you that night. I only had one beer, a bit of liquid courage to get into the part. I was sober when I kissed you and when I said I loved you. I remember it all.”   
  
Jackson was stunned, he was at a lost for words. Jinyoung was acting the whole time. He made the elder feel guilty for wanting to kiss him back, thinking he would be taking advantage of him. He spent weeks doubting the other’s feelings and mulling over the thought that he was drunk so he didn’t mean any of it.   
  
“Jacks?” Jinyoung placed his hand on his cheek, stroking the soft skin under his eye. “Are you mad?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m mad.” He snatched the raven-haired man’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “You made me carry you to the cab _and_ to my apartment. You could’ve walked that whole time.”   
  
The laugh they shared made the mood lighter. Jinyoung’s smile was all teeth, stretching so wide it reached his eyes. His eye crinkles deepened with every passing second, making Jackson fall even more in love with him. They continued to giggle, occasionally brushing hair out of each other’s eyes or rubbing the other’s knuckles. It lasted for a few more moments until the brunette asked the same question.   
  
“I already told you, the day we met was the day I fell for you.”   
  
“That was years ago. Are you saying you liked me for that long?” Jackson’s eyes grew wide as he realized that Jinyoung liked him first. A wave of guilt crashed over the rapper, it must’ve been hard on the younger to watch him interact with other people, be touchy, flirt, and just be the social butterfly he is. He must’ve had his own doubts about Jackson’s feelings, thinking the brunette treated him like he does everyone else.   
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”   
  
Jinyoung dryly chuckled. “Because I thought hiding my feelings was better than being rejected.”   
  
“You thought I’d reject you?” Jackson couldn’t blame him, he thought the same thing, but there was still a twinge of hurt in his voice.   
  
“Yes. I didn’t want how I felt to cause a rift in our friendship. I knew that if I told you and you didn’t feel the same, then things would be different.” Jinyoung was nervous, his hands didn’t stop picking at the sheets and he broke eye contact. “I thought I’d lose a potential boyfriend and a friend at the same time.”   
  
It was quiet. The only sounds were the crickets chirping outside. Jinyoung’s hand was still locked in Jackson’s own, then the rapper let down him go. For a split second, Jackson could see his wounded expression, until he grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.   
  
“You’re lucky you’re pretty or else I would’ve punched your face.” He whacked the younger again. “That has to be the _stupidest_ thing I’ve ever heard.”   
  
Jinyoung tugged the weapon away from the Chinese man before he could do any more damage. “Why? It was a logical thought.”   
  
“Because I would never treat you differently if the feelings weren’t mutual. I’d still annoy you, I’d still try to get your attention and get under your skin. Our friendship wouldn’t have changed.” Jackson flopped back down next to him and flicked the Korean man’s forehead. “But that’s not the case. The feelings _are_ mutual and our friendship _did_ change.”   
  
The elder looked into his deep brown eyes and cupped his cheek. “I was scared to tell you about my feelings too. I thought I’d lose you as a friend, but I was being delusional. I knew that no matter what happened, we’d somehow make it work, as friends or as more.”   
  
This time it was Jinyoung who took his hand. “I guess we’re both idiots, huh?”   
  
“The biggest dumbasses of the century.” Jackson couldn’t help himself, he leaned down so their foreheads were connected and grinned.   
  
Jinyoung giggled. “I wouldn’t go that far. Remember, we know BamBam and Yugyeom.”   
  
They laughed. They laughed at their doubts for each other and the missed moments that slipped past their fingers. They laughed because they knew how stupid they were to ever think they’d lose one another.   
  
It felt good to finally talk about it, to have some closure about the thoughts that overtook Jackson’s mind. He hasn’t felt this light in what seems like forever, the baggage he’s been carrying since he realized he loved Jinyoung disappeared. Despite him feeling lighter, the brunette’s eyelids grew heavier. He didn’t notice how tired he was, his body seemed ready to shut down any second.   
  
“C’mon, let’s go to bed. It was a very emotional day and we need our rest.” Jackson moved to turn off his bedside lamp then shuffled underneath the covers, placing his head on the fluffy pillows. “I’m taking you out tomorrow and I don’t need you complaining about how you didn’t get enough sleep.”   
  
“But it’s your birthday, we should do something you want to do.” Jinyoung moved closer to the rapper, laying his head on his strong chest. He threw a leg over Jackson’s hip, attaching himself to the Chinese man so his front was flush against the elder’s side.   
  
“That is something I want to do. Remember that date we planned for when I get back to Korea? Well, it’s happening tomorrow, whether you like it or not.” Jackson’s arm that was under the younger man moved to stroke the nape of his neck. “It’s our first date, I want to spoil you rotten, even if it’s my birthday.”   
  
“Jackson Wang, you’re a piece of work.” Jinyoung poked his cheek. It was dark, however, his smile illuminated the whole room. “But you’re _my_ piece of work.”   
  
Jackson felt his heart swell at the indication that he’s Jinyoung’s. He belongs to Jinyoung and Jinyoung belongs to him. Like how it should be. The brunette turned over so he was on his side, he wrapped his arm around the other man so his face was nestled in the crook of his neck. Jinyoung’s leg was still over his hip so he maneuvered his own legs to intertwine with the singer’s. Jackson held him close to his chest, feeling the hard muscles underneath his fingertips.   
  
This is what he wanted, what he craved for. The Chinese man never would’ve thought that when he began the day, he’d end it with Jinyoung in his arms. He didn’t expect the man to show up at his house, let alone confess his love for him. Jackson has spent countless nights dreaming about this moment, wishing he’d ever get the chance to call Jinyoung his, but now he’s done wishing.   
  
The man in his embrace shifted, tightening his arm around the elder’s torso like he needs to make sure this is real. “Good night, Sseunie.”

  
Jackson nuzzled his hair, placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. “Good night, Jinyoungie.”

 


	5. Happy Birthday Sseunie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again here's a chapter with a little nsfw. If ya don't like it, don't read it, but I know almost every jinson shipper is lowkey a perv so ENJOY <3

The bed was cold when Jackson flipped to the other side. It shouldn’t have been cold. The rapper’s head shot up, his sleepy eyes scanned the bed and, sure enough, he was the only body in it. He propped himself up on his elbows to look around the room. Nothing was out of place, everything is where it should be. A chilling horror slashed through his body at the realization.   
  
Where’s Jinyoung?   
  
Jackson sat up straight, the blanket fell and pooled around his waist as confusion took over him. It couldn’t have been a dream, he’s sure that Jinyoung is actually here. It felt all real, the hugs, the flirting, his presence. It all happened, right? If this is some twisted game his Jinyoung deprived mind concocted, then he’s pretty sure he’s going crazy.   
  
Jackson grabbed his phone off his nightstand and was about to call the younger when he walked into the room. The singer stood in the doorway, wearing Jackson’s pants and shirt with a devilish bedhead. He was also holding a cupcake with a candle on top.   
  
“Shit, I hope I didn’t wake you. I was looking for the candles and accidentally dropped a pan.” He walked over to Jackson’s side of the bed and sat down next to him, bringing his knee up to fully face the elder. “I was hoping you’d still be asleep then-“   
  
The Chinese man took Jinyoung’s free hand in his and clutched it to his chest. “I thought you weren’t here. I thought it was all a dream and this never happened.”   
  
The Korean man gave him a soft look, the moonlight shining through the open window casted a white glow on his head. It made a halo around his black hair, making him seem even more angelic. The small smile Jinyoung shot him went straight through his heart. He pulled his hand free from Jackson’s chest and smoothed it up to the nap of his neck. The younger leaned and brought their foreheads together all while his eyes never left Jackson’s.   
  
“I’m here, alright? Everything that seems like a dream, happened.” He stroked the hair on his neck in smoothing movements, instantly calming down the brunette. “And I’m never leaving you. You’re stuck with me.”   
  
Jackson’s heart fluttered like butterfly wings. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”     
  
The elder nuzzled their noses together before Jinyoung pulled back. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter, he clicked the device and a small flame ignited. He lit the candle on the cupcake, a dim orange glow illuminated his grin, then presented the sweet to his boyfriend.   
  
“Happy birthday Jackson.”   
  
Jackson felt a tsunami of feelings crash over him, rendering him speechless. In his frantic state of mind, he completely forgot it’s past midnight. It’s his birthday. He felt multiple emotions overtake him, happiness, excitement, astonishment, affection. But the feeling that almost made him choke as he felt tears prickle his eyes, was love. Jackson felt so in love with the man in front of him that it clouded his vision, making him focus on Jinyoung while everything else around him didn’t matter.   
  
He’s never had such strong feelings for someone before. All his past relationships were real love, no matter how long they lasted, but this was entirely different. It made him scared. Jackson was afraid that he’ll mess up, say or do something that’ll cause a crack in their new relationship. It’s like tending a flower, he can’t be too rough with it or else it’ll wither and die. But he knows that if he cares for it, cherish it and put it above all else, then the flower will bloom into something beautiful.   
  
Jinyoung nudged his knee with his own, snapping Jackson out of his thoughts. “C’mon, blow out your candle.”   
  
Jackson looked at the dessert in the dim lighting. The single candle in the middle of the chocolate frosting was crooked like it was placed hastily, but he didn’t care. Right now, in his dark bedroom lit by only the dull flame and Jinyoung’s dazzling smile, he felt like it was a perfect way to start off his birthday.   
  
Jackson closed his eyes, a grin playing on his lips, then blew out his candle. When he opened his eyes, he was met with Jinyoung smothering frosting on his face. The laughs they let out were probably too loud, but they didn’t care, they continued to laugh as Jackson lunged at him. The elder pushed him onto his back and loomed over him, then rubbed his icing covered cheek over his nose, his cheeks, his upper lip. He nuzzled Jinyoung until he was equally covered in frosting, his cute laugh and his cute eye crinkles and his cute smile made Jackson’s heart jump.   
  
The pair continued to look at each other with glee shining in their eyes. Jinyoung swiped his thumb over the brunette’s cheek, smearing off some icing and slipping his finger into his mouth. Jackson’s throat suddenly grew dry at the sight of him sucking his thumb, the little ‘O’ his mouth made and when he’d poke his tongue out to lap at his chocolate covered palm made the elder stand at attention. He was so focused on Jinyoung and his tongue (who could blame him really?) that he didn’t notice the younger bring the crumbling dessert to his mouth.   
  
“Where’d you even get a cupcake? I didn’t see any in the fridge.” Jackson took a bite of the small cake, his lips brushed against Jinyoung’s fingers.   
  
The raven-haired man popped the other half of the cupcake into his mouth then tapped Jackson’s shoulder to sit up. “Your mom hid them in the cupboards. She knew you wouldn’t look up there.”   
  
“Because she knows I can’t reach it.” The laugh that escaped Jinyoung earned him a glare.   
  
“Your words not mine.” He pinched the elder’s cheek then stood from the bed and exited the room. He came back with a damp hand towel from the bathroom, wiping his face free of frosting. “You got icing in my hair.”   
  
He tossed the towel to Jackson who caught it with ease. “You got icing in my nose, so we’re even.”   
  
He cleaned his face free of any dessert then threw the towel into his laundry basket. The Chinese man watched as his boyfriend returned to sit in front of him with his legs crossed. He didn’t like the distance between them so he scooted until his back hit the headboard. Jackson looked straight at Jinyoung and patted his thighs.   
  
The younger raised an eyebrow at the indication, but he crawled into his lap anyway, swinging his leg over Jackson’s hips and sitting on his legs. The elder placed his hands on Jinyoung’s own thighs, holding them and giving them a light squeeze. Jackson looked up into his gaze and his breath caught in his throat.   
  
The moonlight shined on Jinyoung’s face, making his skin look flawless and casting a shadow on the other half. His eyes sparkled, little flecks of lighter shades danced in his irises and his eyelashes lightly brushed his cheek with every blink. His lips looked so full and plush, waiting, no, _wanting_ Jackson to test how soft they are.   
  
It seemed like Jinyoung was in his own little trance with the elder. His grin was all teeth when he placed his hands on Jackson’s lower stomach. He smoothed his flat palms up his bare abdomen, feeling his muscles tense at the touch, then trailed them up to his chest. Jackson’s pretty sure Jinyoung could feel how rapidly fast his heart was beating under his fingertips, how his nerves were on edge the more the younger touched him. He coped one last feel of his hard chest then draped his arms over his broad shoulders, linking his hands behind the brunette’s neck and leaned more fully onto him.   
  
“If you wanted to touch, you could’ve just asked.” Jackson’s playful banter made Jinyoung giggle. He’s pretty sure every time he hears that sound a fairy is born.   
  
“Why? Do I need permission to feel up my man?” The smirk that appeared on his lips shot straight to Jackson’s cock, making him a little excited, but that didn’t beat how his chest exploded with butterflies.   
  
_My man_.   
  
Jinyoung called him his man. He needs to get used to being called little pet names or else he’ll never be able to make it through this relationship. He feels weak in the knees whenever the Korean man so much as _looks_ at him.   
  
“Call me yours again and you can touch all you want.” Jackson returned his smirk when a light blush graced the other’s features.   
  
“I’ll keep that in mind for later.” Jinyoung chuckled as he ran a hand through Jackson’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp with every brush of his fingers. “What did you wish for?”   
  
“If I told you then it won’t come true.” The elder caressed Jinyoung’s thighs with his strong hands, rubbing them the same way he was touching the brunette’s body not too long ago.   
  
He pouted but continued to run his hands through Jackson’s soft locks until the corner of his lips twitched upwards. “You want to know what I wished for on my birthday?”   
  
“I don’t think you understand the whole wish tradition, babe. You’re not supposed to tell anyone.”   
  
Jinyoung snorted then lightly pulled his hair. Jackson had to suppress the tiny groan that wanted to tumble out of his mouth at the small rush of pain. Thank goodness the younger didn’t notice his struggle or else he would’ve laughed. Jackson doesn’t need the singer to clown him for getting a boner when his hair is pulled. His attention was brought back to the man in his lap when Jinyoung cupped his cheek.   
  
“What if it already came true?” He paused and scanned Jackson’s face for a response, only when he got that cute confused look, did he continue. “On my last birthday, I wished for you.”   
  
He felt the blush ride up to his cheeks and his heart flutter. Jinyoung is so agonizingly adorable it makes Jackson feel warm and fuzzy. The Chinese man opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off.   
  
“I know it sounds silly, but I really did wish for you. Part of me did it as a joke, thinking it’ll never happen, but the other part of me was completely serious.” Jinyoung traced the other man's jaw with his thumb, lightly tickling him with his soft touches.   
  
“What did you expect? Me wrapped in ribbons, waiting for you at home?” Jackson’s lips curled up when the younger’s eyes widened and he lightly slapped his shoulder.   
  
“If we’re being realistic, then no. I wanted a day with you, just us spending time together. Even if I saw you every day, I still missed you when we went home.” Jinyoung turned his head to the side to hide his embarrassed smile. “I wanted to pull the birthday card and demand you hang out with me, but you were busy. I didn’t want to distract you so I went to Jaebeom’s house.”   
  
Anger boiled in Jackson’s stomach. His fury wasn’t directed to his boyfriend, it was towards _himself_. Has Jinyoung always felt like this? Yes, there are times when the elder is busy and he’s always traveling, but he’d always make time for his friends. He’d clear out his whole schedule if Jinyoung asked him too with no hesitation. If Jackson knew the raven-haired man wanted to hang out, then he would’ve been at his place in a heartbeat instead of wishing him a happy birthday on social media. He could’ve taken him out to dinner, maybe go on a boat ride on the Han River, do anything he wanted.   
  
Jackson didn’t know he was frowning until Jinyoung trailed his thumb over his bottom lip. “Hey, don’t be mad, it’s not your fault. I had a good birthday, Jaebeom made sure I did.”   
  
That struck a chord in the elder. He’s grateful their leader made Jinyoung happy, but he’s mad that he couldn’t do it himself. Those two have always had a close relationship and Jackson knows Jaebeom would do everything in his power to make Jinyoung happy, but a part of him is slightly agitated that they spend so much time together.   
  
“I can see the hamster wheel turning.” Jinyoung flicked his forehead and giggled at the small sound the elder made on impact. “Don’t worry, nothing happened. Youngjae was also there and I could barely separate them.”   
  
Jackson’s nerves calmed down and he let out a sigh of relief. Youngjae and Jaebeom have been dancing around each other for as long as Jackson and Jinyoung, it only took the younger main vocal to fall ill for their leader to completely lose it. Jaebeom cried when Youngjae fainted one day during dance practice, his fever increasing with every passing second as they took him home. His brother was out of town for a job so Jaebeom stayed with him until he was better. The following week they made it official after Youngjae, in a sleepy state, mumbled about how he wishes Jaebeom would love him as much as he loved his cats. They’ve been happily dating since then and making all the other members either envious or utterly sick of their love.   
  
Jackson leaned up and nosed his collarbone, taking in the smell that’s distinctively Jinyoung. “I’m sorry. I know I haven’t been around as much as I want too, even before I left.”   
  
“It’s alright. You have your solo career and individual schedules,” the younger stroked his nape in soothing movements, making goosebumps rise on Jackson’s skin, “but I know that when it comes down to it, we can always come back to each other.”   
  
_Fuck, I love him._   
  
Jackson retracted from his cozy nook in between Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder to gaze at him. He had a small smile on his face, his eyes, no matter how many times the singer looks at him, put Jackson in a trance, making him focus on nothing but the man in front of him. The brunette brought a hand up to cradle his cheek, loving the soft hum Jinyoung let out mixed in with a light nuzzle.   
  
“You wanna know something?” Jackson sat up straighter, bringing their chests together. “I didn’t wish for anything.”   
  
The raven-haired man scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion. “Why not?”   
  
“Because I have everything I’ve ever wanted right here.”   
  
He didn’t miss how Jinyoung’s breath hitched when those words left his mouth. The younger had a smile stretching on his lips, those lips that were practically screaming at Jackson. Their faces were inches apart, both pairs of eyes scanning each other before the elder remembered what happened in the kitchen yesterday.   
  
His hand moved from Jinyoung’s cheek to the side of his face, placing a firm grip on him before speaking. “Jinyoung?”   
  
“Yes?” His response came out breathlessly, ghosting over the rapper’s mouth as their heads leaned in closer.   
  
“Warning.”   
  
Their lips finally connected in a soft press, one so gentle that there’s barely any pressure between them to feel like they’re touching. It was chaste, almost like a butterflies wings gracing a spring flower. Jackson pulled back just a hairs length, looking for any sign of protest from the younger, then he dived back to his mouth. This time there was pressure, Jinyoung pressed into him, deepening the kiss into something more.   
  
Jackson’s grip moved from his face to the back of his neck, holding him in place as their lips moved in sync. Jinyoung made a small sound in the back of his throat when the elder traced his tongue on his bottom lip, asking for permission. The Korean man titled his head to the side, slotting their mouths more fully together as he granted Jackson access. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance before Jinyoung emitted a small whine and let the rapper take control. He explored his mouth, caressing every inch he could while the singer’s hands roamed his torso.   
  
The slick, wet press of Jinyoung’s tongue against Jackson’s made his head dizzy. The elder let out a groan when the younger bit his bottom lip, he felt the smirk against his lips and decided to push a little farther. Jackson moved his hands down the Korean man’s chest and under his shirt to feel the hard muscles of his abdomen. His toned stomach tensed with every flick of Jackson’s tongue in his mouth, earning the Chinese man a few moans.   
  
Jinyoung continued to let out small sounds until he pulled back for air. It only lasted a second, giving Jackson enough time to look at his swollen lips turn red, before the singer dived to attack the column of his throat. He pressed open mouth kisses up and down the side then found homage on his shoulder, latching onto the skin to gently suck on the area before biting down. Jackson growled low in his throat when Jinyoung lapped at the newly formed bruise. Looks like he can’t wear tank-tops for awhile.   
  
The younger continued his ministrations, licking around his Adam’s apple then nibbling at the skin below. He switched to the other side of his neck, a little higher than before, and bit down on a particularly sensitive spot, making Jackson groan. Jinyoung sucked hard on that area, giving his boyfriend little nips then ran his tongue over the dark purple spot to sooth the blemish. Jackson tilted his head back as he felt his blood rush. His whole body was on fire, threatening to turn into a blazing inferno. His toes curled when Jinyoung kissed his way up to gently suck on his pulse point, then returned to his lips. The rapper’s mind was clouded, the only thing he could hear was his boyfriends labored breathing. The only thing he could taste was the faint chocolate on his tongue. He was so fixated on Jinyoung and Jinyoung only, nothing else mattered besides the man kissing the life out of him. A meteorite could crash down right now and Jackson wouldn’t care, as long as he has Jinyoung in his arms then everything else around him is insignificant.   
  
His hands continued to run up and down the singer’s body, appreciating how his muscles flexed when Jackson, completely on accident, rubbed over a nipple, earning him a needy sound. He wanted to hear that sound again so he raked a hand up to his chest and circled the nub, rolling it then tugging lightly. Jinyoung released his lips with a breathy whimper, panting against his mouth. He held onto Jackson’s shoulders, his dull fingernails dug into his skin, leaving little crescent shapes.

The singer bit his bottom lip to suppress the sounds threatening to escape him as he gently pressed his hips firmly against the body beneath him. The brunette bucked his hips up on flex, making their fronts meet. The moan Jinyoung let out rang throughout the room, he threw his head back in pleasure, exposing the expanse of his neck as he rolled his hips down in a rough grind. Jackson’s hands moved from his chest to his back, raking his nails into his muscles, as he leaned up to mouth at the younger’s throat. He nibbled the skin just above his collarbone then licked his way up to latch onto the flesh, running his tongue over the area before he sunk his teeth into the junction of Jinyoung’s shoulder. Jackson loved the small hiss his boyfriend emitted when he ravished the area, the sounds shooting straight to his hardening cock.

This was better than their earlier session, the feeling of the younger man on top of him, uttering sounds of ecstasy Jackson drove out of him, made the brunette crazy. His erection twitched with every move the singer made, begging him to remove their clothes and see what other sounds Jinyoung could make. Jackson was debating if he should just push him down and rip his clothes off when Jinyoung chomped down on his shoulder to prevent a loud moan from slipping past his lips.

“ _Jackson_!” He cried out, making the rapper growl.

He latched onto the other man’s neck again, leaving angry red and purple bruises on him, marking the black-haired man as his. Jinyoung continued to grind on the elder, driving his hips in sinful movements as his head lolled back when the rapper kissed his way up to his jaw. His hands moved from Jackson’s shoulders to tangle in his hair, holding him in place while the elder’s hands descended to the hem of his shirt. He pushed it upwards, needing to feel more of Jinyoung’s soft skin on his body, when the grinding stopped and hand a that wasn’t his own pushed his arm away.   
  
“Jacks, I think we should stop.” His words came in a gravelly whisper, making Jackson freeze on the spot.   
  
His body turned cold, ice felt like it pierced his skin making him numb. He retracted his hands from the younger, instead, he moved to hold his hips. “Why? D-did I do something? I’m sorry if I went too far, I was c-caught up in the moment and-“   
  
Jackson’s panicked stuttering was cut off by a pair of lips on his. It was soft, not like the heated make-out session they shared before, but gentle, like how someone would kiss a baby.   
  
“It’s not that, you didn’t do anything wrong, I promise.” They leaned their foreheads together, trying to catch their breaths.   
  
Jackson’s eyes never left his face. He brought a hand up to cradle his cheek, his thumb traced Jinyoung’s upper lip, right where his cute little birthmark is. “Then what? Are you okay?”   
  
Even in the dark room, the rapper could see his face flush red. Jinyoung took the hand on his cheek in his own and trailed downwards, past his chest, over his defined abs to finally have Jackson’s hand rest over his arousal. The Chinese man’s eyes widened at the semi-hard erection the younger was sporting, he cupped the bulge and lightly squeezed, earning himself a whine from the black-haired man.   
  
“I don’t want to sleep with a boner.”   
  
Jackson had to remember how to breathe. He felt Jinyoung’s hard cock, hot and heavy in his palm, begging him to take care of it. His own erection twitched in his pants as his mind ran wild.   
  
“I could help you.” He nuzzled their noses together as he rubbed the bulge, loving the way Jinyoung’s eyes fluttered closed and how he bit his lip.   
  
“No, it’s okay. It’ll go away in a few minutes.”   
  
A thought occurred to Jackson, one he kept pushing to the back of his brain but didn’t want to voice it till now. He leaned away from his boyfriend so he could fully look at him to take in his red lips and pink cheeks.   
  
“Do you not feel comfortable with all this?” He gestured to the tents in their pants. “If you don’t like this kind of stuff then we don’t have-“   
  
“No!” Jinyoung grabbed his face in his palms, making sure the elder didn’t look away from him. “I want you to bend me over a table and fuck my brains out. I want you to hold me down and make me scream your name. _Jackson,_ ” he breathed out, making the Chinese man tighten his hold on his hips, “I want you to fuck me till I can’t walk right, till I forget my own name.”     
  
To say he was shocked was an understatement. He was incredibly turned on and completely stunned. Jackson’s throat turned dry as he pictured Jinyoung bent over, his perfect ass on full display as the rapper pounded into him, filling the room with his moans. His voice came out as a nervous stutter an octave higher despite his less than pure thoughts.   
  
“I c-could provide t-that.”   
  
“I know you can, but not right now. I don’t want our first time to be in your parent's house.” He then leaned down so his lips brushed the shell of Jackson’s ear. “Besides, I want to be _loud_.”   
  
A shudder ran down his spine as his hot breath fanned over his ear. The Chinese man groaned then buried his face in the crook of the younger’s neck. “You’re not making my dick any softer, you know.”   
  
Jinyoung giggled as he kissed Jackson’s nose. He wrapped his arms around the elder, leaning into him and nuzzling his neck. He nosed at the newly formed bruises and sighed in content. Jackson could feel the black-haired man relax against him, making him hug the man tighter. They stayed like that, in each other’s arms as their racing hearts and hard cocks calmed down. The rapper’s hands soothingly stroked the singer’s back while the younger’s own hands drew mindless patterns on Jackson’s shoulder. It was nice to be in each other’s warm hold, to have soft moments like this despite Jinyoung admitting he wants to be utterly _destroyed_. It only took a couple more minutes of them hugging, basking in their embrace, before the singer emitted a yawn.

“We should go to bed. It’s almost one in the morning.” Jinyoung’s voice was soft and sleepy, making the brunette nod his head in agreement.   
  
He climbed off his boyfriend and the rapper had to resist the urge to drag him back to his lap. He already missed his warmth, the weight on his legs he grew accustomed too, and his kisses. Jackson _really_ missed his kisses.   
  
“Sseunie?” Jinyoung was already under the covers, burrowing deeper into the sheets before he opened his arms. “I want my cuddles.”   
  
Jackson practically jumped into his arms, making the mattress squeak as he rested his head on his boyfriend’s chest. He listened to the steady heartbeat, finding the sound soothing him to sleep and making his eyes heavy. Jinyoung turned to his side, wrapping both arms around the elder as he held him close. He intertwined their legs, making their fronts flush together. Thank God both of their erections were long gone or else Jackson would’ve snapped.   
  
He snuggled deeper into Jinyoung’s hold, loving the warmth that surrounded him and loving the body even more. The Chinese man pressed a kiss to the younger’s neck, then another one under his jaw, and one more a few centimeters from his lips.   
  
Jinyoung giggled as he tried to shrink away from the onslaught of kisses. “Jackson, go to sleep.”   
  
“How can I sleep when I have a beautiful boy right next to me?”   
  
The Korean man brought a hand up to hide his smile while another laugh escaped him. “You’re so cheesy.”   
  
“Only for you, baby.” Jackson couldn’t help himself, he stretched his neck so he could plant a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.   
  
It was slow, almost timid, and lasted far too short for his liking. Jinyoung pulled away, licking his lips as he eyed the elder. The brunette did the same, letting his eyes rake over the faint stubble on his upper lip, how his skin looked flawless under the shine of the moonlight, and how his eyes danced when he looked at him.   
  
“Sseunie?”   
  
Jackson’s breath hitched at the nickname. The way it smoothly rolls off Jinyoung’s tongue always makes his heart race.   
  
“Yes?”   
  
He kissed Jackson again, but this time it felt different. There wasn’t any hot-blooded passion like the one they shared earlier, it was more intimate. Their lips moved against each other in a delicate manner, slow and soft but the elder could tell he poured every bit of love and affection he has into this one action. They say when you kiss someone time stops, but that’s not true. It feels like a train rammed into the brunette and he’s flying in the air. Jackson’s senses are heightened, electric ran through his veins and his heart was beating jackhammer fast. Right here, in this moment with the man he loves, he feels like nothing can hurt him.   
  
Jinyoung pulled back and pressed one last gentle kiss to his lips. His eyes roamed over the rapper’s face while he did the same. The younger brushed his bangs out of his eyes before nuzzling their noses together.   
  
“God, I love you so much.”   
  
Jackson smiled then returned to his little nook in his boyfriend’s neck, breathing in his scent and enjoying when goosebumps erupted on his skin. “I love you too, Jinyoungie.”   
  
Jackson’s eyes grew heavy as felt himself drifting off to sleep. Before he dived back into that wonderful dreamland, a pair of lips were on his forehead, pressing a soft kiss on his hairline.   
  
“Happy birthday Sseunie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates will vary at this point bc I have final exams and projects coming, but I won't forget about this fic!! Message me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/omgmiahk)


	6. My Hands On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after more than a month, this fic is getting updated! this chapter is pure smut, if you don't like it, please don't read it. if you do like it, well, take it and run

Jinyoung woke up with drool, that wasn’t his own, on his chest and he’s never been more in love. 

The singer was on his back with Jackson draped over his upper body. His head laid comfortably on Jinyoung’s pectoral muscles with an arm thrown across his torso as the younger’s arms were wrapped loosely around him. Jackson had a trail of drool coating his chin and pooling on Jinyoung’s shirt in a small puddle. His hair was a nest of stray strands and small tangles, tousled from sleep. The stubble on his chin and upper lip were getting a little out of hand, giving the impression of a full beard soon. He was also snoring to a steady beat and would lightly jostle with a small grunt every few minutes.

Jackson looked gorgeous. 

Jinyoung doesn’t have enough fingers and toes put together to count the number of times he wished he could wake up like this. Granted, they’ve shared beds before and cuddled each other into deep slumbers, but this was different, it was more _intimate_. More real. Jackson has always woken up on the other side of the bed, far enough from Jinyoung to a point where no one would’ve suspected they were in each other’s arms the night before. The younger would drift off with Jackson smothering him or vice versa then wake up hugging a pillow. To say he was disappointed whenever he peeked through his long eyelashes to find a back facing him or an empty bed was saying the least. 

But this, _oh God,_  this was like heaven. The weight of Jackson’s head on Jinyoung’s chest was comforting, making him feel relaxed the moment he opened his eyes. His heart flipped at the sight of his soft lips slightly parted and eyes opened a crack to where it seems like he’s awake but his snores say otherwise. Jinyoung could look at his calm expression all day, spend hours tracing every feature with his eyes and fingers and lips, but he really needed to pee. His bladder was crying, yelling at Jinyoung to haul ass and get to the bathroom before the worst could happen, but the body on top of him made it fairly difficult. 

Flashbacks of yesterday’s similar scene made Jinyoung chuckle, he remembered how he refused to part with the elder, no matter how bad he pleaded. It was adorable to hear his whiny voice and watch as puppy eyes insist to let go. Call Jinyoung a sadist, but he _really_ liked it when Jackson begged. 

The black haired man wiggled free from the sleeping bear atop him, making the elder roll over to the other side. Jinyoung sat up straight and was about to run to the bathroom when the purple hickies on Jackson’s neck caught his attention. From the angle laying down, he couldn’t see the marks, making him forget about their heated make-out session the night before. But now he had a very nice view of the dark blemishes, contrasting beautifully against Jackson’s tan skin. The marks ran up both sides of his throat in various sizes while a huge hickey stood proudly on his shoulder.

Pride welled up in Jinyoung’s chest at the thought that he did all those. He painted a beautiful picture of blue, red, and purple mixed in with the occasional teeth marks on the otherwise pure canvas. The hickies weren’t just a way of Jinyoung keeping his mouth occupied so he wouldn’t let out loud noises, it was a sign of possessiveness. He marked Jackson for everyone to see, claiming the brunette as his and his only. 

 _As it should be._  

Jinyoung raked his hand through Jackson’s hair and leaned down to place a soft peck on his lips. He can definitely get used to waking up like this every morning. 

He stood from the bed then went to the bathroom, making sure to lock the door because if Jackson woke up and entered while Jinyoung was in there, they’d never leave. He relieved himself then stood dumbfounded in front of the mirror. If he thought the mark on Jackson’s shoulder was bad, then the one on his own was worse. The hickey started above his collarbone then moved in a sloppy trail up to where his neck met his shoulder. The blemish was an ugly mixture of blue and purple while red bite marks littered the area. 

Jinyoung touched the bruise carefully, it was still tender. He moved his fingers to his mouth and ran a thumb over his bottom lip, remembering the feeling of Jackson’s chapped lips on his. They shared their first kiss as a couple last night and Jinyoung could barely contain the happy giggles and a huge smile on his face. His stomach did backflips at the memory of how gentle Jackson was at first, almost like he was afraid he’d scare the singer off. Then when the younger man pressed back, kissing him more roughly, it felt like a wall was broken. 

They passed a huge milestone in their relationship but the raven-haired man couldn't help the thought that they're moving too fast. They've only been dating for a day but they basically had sex while still clothed. Jinyoung wants to take things slow, but he also wants Jackson to fuck him where he stands. It's a weird limbo of wanting to wait for the right moment to sleep with him but also wanting to drag him to bed the moment they make eye contact. At this point, Jinyoung is just going to go with the flow. He doesn't know where this flow will take him, but as long as he's with Jackson, then he knows things will be alright. 

Jinyoung did wish they could’ve gone farther, maybe take his own shirt off and have Jackson ravish his chest and torso in kisses, but he knew if they were to continue then they wouldn’t stop. He’d be okay with a mutual handjob (or blowjob if he’s being honest) but the risk of having Jackson’s parents hear them was too great. Jinyoung knew he’d be loud, the moans he let out basically echoed through the room, he prayed that they wouldn’t wake up. Even if they were a few doors down from Jackson’s room, it was still too dangerous. 

The Korean man ran his hand over his neck once more before snatching his borrowed toothbrush and scrubbing his morning breath away. He washed his face and attempted to tame the horrible bed head he was sporting. His dark locks stuck up in the back and his bangs flattened on his forehead, making him look like a rejected Super Saiyan. 

Once he deemed himself presentable, Jinyoung exited the bathroom and returned to Jackson’s bedroom. He made a beeline for his dresser and searched for a hoodie to hide his neck. He’s not about to go downstairs to his boyfriend's parents plastered with marks all over him. He has some sort of dignity. 

Jinyoung found one of his Adidas jackets and pulled the oversized shirt over his head. The chilly morning air hit his bare back, making him shiver. As quietly as he could, the singer changed his clothes then walked out of the room. He went to the kitchen and found Jackson’s parents preparing breakfast, the smell of eggs and meat frying on the pan practically made Jinyoung’s mouth water. 

“Good morning dear,” said Jackson’s mom. “How was your sleep?”

“It was great, however,” he turned to his boyfriend’s dad and chuckled, “I did debate if sleeping in the guest room was better then listening to his snoring.” 

“Told you. When he was a kid he could wake up the whole neighborhood in a single night.” 

The three of them shared a laugh before Jinyoung offered to help cook breakfast, taking the frying pan so the older man could sit and enjoy his coffee. They made small talk about Jinyoung’s flight, his drama, even about his own parents. The couple promised that when they visit Korea they’ll make a date and have lunch with the singer's folks, to get to know them better. 

They swapped stories about Jackson, cute ones, funny ones, and Jinyoung's personal favorite, embarrassing stories he’ll hold over his boyfriends head. The more they conversed, the more open Jinyoung became. He told them things about himself that not even his own parents know, they had an aura of trust to them, making him feel relaxed. They made him feel welcomed and loved like this was already a second home. 

Eventually, the conversation died down and they all continued their own things in comfortable silence. Jinyoung stood at the stove, frying the meat and eggs next to Jackson’s mom who was making herself tea. It was nice and made him feel content, that was until the women spoke up and Jinyoung just about shed a few tears. 

“You’re good for him,” the woman said in a soft voice. “He pushes himself too far and doesn’t know when to come back for air. With you around, I think he can finally anchor himself.” 

“I want to be there for him, always, in any way I can.” Jinyoung finished his cooking then turned to fully face the women. “I love your son. I’ll take good care of him, I promise.” 

She smiled, one full of adoration that reached her eyes and made her look years younger. Jackson has his mother’s smile, Jinyoung concluded. The women gave him his own cup of tea and they drank in a silent toast. 

“Good morning!” Jackson’s cheery voice rang throughout the kitchen. He came running down the stairs in his sweatpants and his own hoodie, one that hid his neck nicely.

“Happy birthday sweetie!” The brunette’s mother exclaimed as she took her son’s cheeks in her hands and littered his face in kisses. 

He giggled then made his way over to his dad, wrapping his arms around his shoulder and kissing the top of his head. “Happy birthday, my boy,” he said with a fond smile on his face. 

Jackson released his father then practically pranced over to Jinyoung. The younger leaned back onto the counter as he watched the Chinese man clasp his hands behind his back and rock on the balls of his feet. He had a huge smile on his face, making Jinyoung giggle. 

“What?” He asked when the man stepped closer. 

“Where’s my good morning kiss?” 

Jinyoung felt a light blush grace his cheeks. He quickly glanced at Jackson’s parents who were setting the table, trying to act nonchalant but they had to stifle their knowing smiles and laughs. 

“I’m waiting,” Jackson said in a sing-song voice. He leaned in closer to the Korean man and tapped his cheek with his pointer finger three times. 

“You’re ridiculous,” Jinyoung chuckled. He cupped the elder's face and brought their lips together in a soft press. He didn’t miss Jackson’s sharp intake of breath or how he melted into the kiss. It was short, but it still left Jinyoung breathless. 

“No canoodling in my kitchen,” said Jackson’s mom as she took a plate of steaming eggs off the counter, she had a small grin on her face. “It’s time for the birthday boy to eat. You two can continue that later.” 

The pair separated, but not before Jackson pecked him one last time. “For good luck,” he said, backing away with a half smile and wink. 

Jinyoung didn’t even try to hide his blush. 

The four of them sat around the table, digging into the delicious food and making conversation. Jinyoung was halfway through his second helping of rice when Jackson’s father asked what they’re doing today. 

“We’re going on a date!” Jackson shined so bright the sun was jealous. “I’m taking him on a tour. We’re going to the park on the east side, the boardwalk, my favorite ice cream parlor, everywhere!” 

“Sounds exciting. Hope you boys have fun,” said the elder man. His smile matched his wife’s. 

“ _I_ should be the one taking _him_ out.” Jinyoung took a sip of his tea, enjoying the way his boyfriend was demolishing his food. He always found comfort whenever Jackson would eat a proper meal, his regular diet of the organic green tea and cup ramen never filled him up like a home cooked breakfast. “He said he wants to spoil me rotten when it should be the other way around.”

“I’m the birthday boy, I can do what I want.” He stuck his tongue out at the younger, earning himself an eye roll. 

The four of them finished breakfast on a good note. The boys offered to help clean up but they were shooed out of the kitchen by Jackson’s parents with a happy chorus of, “Go get ready for your date!” 

They made their way upstairs back to the elder’s room with Jackson’s hand practically glued to Jinyoung’s hip. Once they entered, the sound of the door closing shut and the lock latching in place echoed throughout the room. Before he knew it, Jinyoung was being picked up bridal style and deposited rather ungraciously on the bed, bouncing with a laugh trickling from his lips. Jackson pounced on him, barricading the younger man between his arms, trapping his legs with Jackson’s own strong thighs squeezing them in place. 

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow when the Chinese man pulled back the hoodies neckline to peer at his throat. Jackson nuzzled the bruised skin, dragging his nose over Jinyoung’s neck and veins, feeling his pulse flutter under his movements. Jackson hummed in contentment, placing butterfly kisses along the expanse of what he could reach. 

The singer’s hands found their way to Jackson’s hair, holding him in place as he tilted his neck, exposing more of his throat with a pleased sigh. 

“ _God,_  you’re beautiful,” said the elder, switching from one side of Jinyoung’s neck to the other. “How did I ever score such a gorgeous boyfriend?” 

“I should be asking myself that question.” He tugged on Jackson’s hair to pull him up from the crook of his neck to look at his face. Round button nose, glistening brown eyes full of wonder, soft, plush lips, strong jaw. Oh yeah, Jinyoung definitely knows how to pick ‘em. 

The younger gripped Jackson’s nape, fingers curling into the soft hair, then pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips moved, slotting against each other like they were made to fit together, like a puzzle piece, never separating. It started off slow and sweet, both boys taking their time to feel each other, taste the faint orange juice on their breath, before Jinyoung swiped his tongue over the seam of Jackson’s lip. The rapper didn’t hesitate to open his mouth, letting Jinyoung explore his wet heat, licking everything he could reach, taunting Jackson’s own tongue to dance with him. 

The small sound of approval from the man atop him is what kept Jinyoung going. His hands started to wander, trailing from Jackson’s neck to his back, digging blunt nails into his muscles when the rapper sucked on the tip of Jinyoung’s tongue, coaxing a sound from the back of his throat. The Korean man trailed his hands to the hem of Jackson’s hoodie, fiddling with the hem until his hands dove under the fabric to feel the hard body underneath. Jinyoung will always be left amazed by the soft skin and chiseled muscles Jackson took pride in no matter how many times he feels them under his fingertips.

Jackson’s own hand began to make its way across Jinyoung’s torso, pushing his jacket up to expose a patch of skin by his hip. His gentle touches left a searing heat in its wake, making the younger feel like he’s on fire, burning up until he bursts into a flaming inferno. His shirt rode up more, past his abdomen to bunch under his chin. Jackson broke their kiss, breathing heavy on Jinyoung’s red and swollen lips. 

“Off,” he rasped, voice husky with desire, the sound shooting straight to Jinyoung’s growing erection. Jackson sat up to grab the end of the singer’s hoodie, lifting it up over his arms and head to leave Jinyoung bare. 

The Korean man flopped back onto the bed, panting and spread out before Jackson, willingly, freely. He watched as his boyfriend’s eyes glazed over with pure want, his irises turning dark, clouded with lust. Jinyoung grew impatient with him just sitting on his pelvic bone, feeling Jackson’s hard-on rubbing subtly against his own so he pulled his lover back down to claim his lips, flipping them in the process. Jinyoung climbed on top of him, pushing him down to grind on his boner, a shiver racing down his spine with every roll of his hips. 

Jackson groaned at the contact, hands smoothing up Jinyoung’s thighs to grip his hips, guiding him in small circles, eliciting the younger’s own whimpers of pleasure. The fire traveled throughout the singer’s body, blazing everywhere Jackson touched and caressed. He barked out a curse in English when Jinyoung drove his hips down in a rough grind, causing the man below him to buck his own hips up. Jinyoung had to bite his lip to suppress the moan threatening to break free. He leaned down, fingers turning into claws, digging into Jackson’s clothed chest as he lifted his hips up and off just to drive back downward, making Jackson groan. 

“ _Fuck,_ ” he breathed out, breathless and panting. Hair stuck to his forehead, his face flush and mouth hung open in a silent moan as his boyfriend rode him whilst clothed. “Shit. Jinyoungie, fuck me.” 

“I want too, _God,_  do I want too.” Jinyoung straightened up, hips still rolling, meeting Jackson’s thrusts upwards. He felt the wet spot in his underwear grow, his cock leaking precome, soaking through the fabric. He wanted to rip their clothes off, have Jackson fuck up into him as he screamed his name, but the clanking of dishes from downstairs reminded the younger that they’re not alone in the house. He slowed his hips, getting one last grind in before stopping completely. 

“Baby please don’t do this now,” Jackson whined, pelvis still thrusting up into Jinyoung’s heat, making the black haired man whimper. “This will be the third time you blue balled me and I don’t know how much I can take.” 

Jinyoung chuckled as he leaned down, his bare chest pressing to the soft hoodie below him while hands moved from his hips to his ass, gripping the flesh with rough hands. Jackson massaged the tissue, coaxing Jinyoung to grind once again, erections rubbing deliciously together. He buried his face in Jackson’s chest, letting out a muffled moan as he gyrated a few more times with the elder’s help. 

“I can make it quick, I promise,” he pleaded, voice rough. 

“I don’t want it quick.” Jinyoung lifted his head to stare into his rich eyes, losing himself, drowning in brown. “I want you to fuck me slow and sweet, hold me, feel me. Jackson,” Jinyoung traced his thumb over his boyfriend's lips to grip his chin and kiss him, putting in all his want into this single action before pulling back, “I don’t want just sex. I want you to make love to me.” 

Jinyoung didn’t know if his words got through to the rapper’s lust filled mind until a gentle hand cupped his check to bring their lips back together. Jinyoung sighed as he melted into the kiss, lips moving lazily and slow, unhurried like last time. He felt himself being pushed off the body beneath him to lay on his back, legs widening to accommodate the body between them. Jackson rolled his hips in deep, measured thrusts, making Jinyoung emit a low moan and clench around nothing. He continued his ministrations, thrusting into his spread legs, eyes never leaving the youngers. 

“ _J-Jackson,_ ” stuttered Jinyoung, blood raced through his veins as pleasure coursed through his body. There was a wet spot on the tent in his pants, growing larger by the second. He was so wet just by their dry humping that he soaked through his underwear. Jackson must’ve noticed it too because he growled low in his throat before leaning down to whisper in the singer’s ear. 

“You wanna make love, hmm?” He asked voice velvet and dripping with desire. Jinyoung felt the smirk on his lips when he nodded his head in yes, making the elder chuckle. He hooked his hands behind Jinyoung’s thighs, wrapping them around his waist so his grinding was nonstop. The raven-haired man gripped the sheets, head turning to the side so Jackson could nibble his ear lobe. “I’ll give it to you tonight. We can go for as long as you want until you’re so fucked out you can’t even move. But for now,” Jackson bit his ear, causing Jinyoung to let out a choked moan, “it’s my birthday and I get what I want. And what I want is to watch you come undone. I don’t care if my parents hear us, moan my name, scream for me, Jinyoungie.” 

At that, Jinyoung finally let loose, a torrent of pleasured sounds tumbling out of his mouth as Jackson continued his grinding. At one point he lost his hoodie, leaving his chest bare and flushed. Jinyoung wasted no time in dragging his lips back to his own to lick into the elder’s mouth, tongues battling for dominance. A hand that wasn’t his trailed down Jinyoung’s torso, leaving a burning sensation at every touch, before it finally settled over his erection. The younger held back a loud groan at the contact, Jackson’s hand began stroking him through his joggers, squeezing the right amount of pressure so Jinyoung saw stars. 

A part in the back of Jinyoung’s mind, the reasonable part, screamed at him to cool down, to tell Jackson to stop so his parents wouldn’t hear them. He figured they could go to his hotel room so they could have some fun, not right after breakfast when they were downstairs conversing with the rapper’s parents about their date. Jinyoung didn’t expect Jackson to turn into a sexual beast, hands rough but also soft, honey-sweet words dripping from his lips to make Jinyoung quiver below him. But the other part of the younger man’s mind, the sexually repressed part, wanted Jackson to continue, to let him do whatever he wanted to Jinyoung’s body. That part seemed to sucker punch his reasonable thoughts because one more bite to his ear and stroke of his erection had Jinyoung succumbed to Jackson’s every will. It is his birthday after all, and the birthday boy _always_ gets what he wants. 

His nails raked down Jackson’s back when his hand crawled into his pants, past his drenched underwear, to grip his pulsing cock. Jinyoung moaned softly, wantonly under his hands, making the younger man feel like jelly and oh so incredibly good. Jackson swiped his thumb over his head, smearing precome across his slit and moving down, the slide nice and slick. The elder’s fingers grazed over the throbbing vein on the underside of his dick, feeling it jump and twitch in his hand. Jinyoung let out a strangled whine when Jackson cupped his balls, rolling them around before resuming his feather light touches. 

The younger man grew impatient. He bucked his hips into the light heat of Jackson’s hand, chasing an orgasm that was so close yet so far. Jinyoung’s hands found homage in the brunette’s hair, tugging the strands when Jackson licked down his throat, over his collarbone, to suck more bruises on his chest. His tongue ran over Jinyoung’s pectorals, nibbling the skin, turning it red and purple, until he circled a nipple, making Jinyoung’s back arch beautifully. He rolled the nub with his tongue before biting softly, tugging the skin until it was a rosy pink then switched over to the other side to give it the same attention. 

Jackson’s hand was still moving too slow for his liking, the loose grip he had on the singer’s cock drove him insane, a pool of heat bubbled low in his stomach, waiting to be released but Jackson was taking his time. Jinyoung pulled at his hair, dragging him off his chest littered with hickies back to his mouth. They shared a filthy kiss full of teeth and tongue, slick, wet noises echoing throughout the room along with Jinyoung’s constant soft moans. He thrusted once again when Jackson bit his bottom lip, a whimper escaping him with every light stroke of his hand over Jinyoung’s cock. 

“Jackson please,” he pleaded, voice husky and desperate. “Jack, I’m s-so close.” 

“Please what?” He growled, the vibration of his voice doing wonders to Jinyoung’s arousal. “You wanted it slow, I’m giving it to you. Is this not what you wanted, Jinyoungie?” 

Jinyoung’s mouth gaped open like a fish out of water, a silent moan on his lips came out choked, threatening on a sob. His body felt wound up like a string, pulling taut until the tension snaps but at the pace, Jackson’s going, he’s nowhere near snapping. Jinyoung, teetering on a wrecked wail, released his boyfriend’s hair to fumble with his joggers, sweaty hands pushed down the waistband of his pants before Jackson momentarily let him go to pull off the rest of his clothes, tossing it into a pile near the bed. Jinyoung’s erection stood proudly against his stomach, the head glistening with precome, a few drops dribbling down the side. Jackson groaned at the sight, he licked his lips, a hungry look in his eyes made the younger man shiver and twitch. 

Jinyoung flushed red, his shy side finally taking over at being so exposed, so open. But this is Jackson, his best friend, his boyfriend. He shouldn’t have anything to feel embarrassed about, however, he couldn’t help but close his legs, hiding his hard-on as he felt his face burn. Jackson noticed his legs coming together so he placed strong hands on Jinyoung’s knees to spread them open, wide enough so he saw every part of Jinyoung flush pink. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jackson asked, hands smoothing down Jinyoung’s inner thighs, feeling the soft milky skin. “I didn’t tell you to close your legs.”

“Jack-“ the elder’s name came out as more than a moan before Jinyoung could say something. The hand returned to his leaking cock, spreading precome over his length in torturous slow strokes. “Sseunie, _please._  Let me come, I’m almost there.” 

Jinyoung watched as his lover raised an eyebrow, seeming to contemplate his choice as his hand grew a bit faster. “Let you? Should I?” 

The singer nodded, eyes screwed shut, hands gripping the sheets. “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted, hips bucking up, his abdominal muscles crying with every roll of his hips into Jackson’s hand. Jinyoung knew his next choice of words would get him what he wants, it always worked for menial things like Jackson buying him coffee or doing his share of chores when they used to live in the dorms. It did wonders when they were friends, so now as a couple, it should finally make the string snap. 

Jinyoung clutched onto Jackson’s hand over his cock, sweaty fingers prying off the elder’s own to interlace together, palms warm and sticky. He pulled Jackson down to him, the Chinese man’s lower belly rubbing against Jinyoung’s dick, making him moan and whine. He latched onto Jackson’s neck, bringing him closer so Jinyoung could whisper in his ear, pouring every ounce of unadulterated desire he can muster. 

“Please, let me come. Please _hyung_ ,” he begged, breathlessly, sultry dripping with every word. 

The sound Jackson choked out as his hips stuttered forward made a wicked smirk appear on Jinyoung’s face. A triumphant thrill raced down his spine when Jackson growled into the crook of the singer’s neck. His hand returned to Jinyoung’s red cock but this time there was pressure, a tight grip that had him crying out in ecstasy as Jackson licked down his chest once again, nipping every so often. His hand grew in pace, the upstroke calculated but messy, firm but also soft, everything Jinyoung needed. The rapper slithered down the younger’s body, hand never leaving its place while its partner fondled his balls with nimble fingers. 

Jackson’s mouth traveled from his chest to his abdomen, licking the twitching muscles and leaving dark purple marks, before trailing down to Jinyoung’s thighs. The raven-haired man let out a particularly loud moan when Jackson bit down on his smooth skin, legs quivering with effort to keep open but soon relaxed when a warm tongue replaced blunt teeth. Jackson littered his alabaster skin in red and purple blotches, teeth marks making the occasional appearance followed by wet open mouth kisses to soothe the angry blemishes. 

Jinyoung’s hands flew to the rapper’s hair after a hard bite, back arching and hips thrusting up. He whined, the sound coming out needy, unashamed. “Sseunah stop teasing me and just-“

He let out a strangled cry when a mouth replaced his hand. Jinyoung’s body kicked into overdrive at the mind-numbing suction at his head, a tongue lapping at his leaking slit, making the younger see stars. His fingers dug into Jackson’s scalp, pulling his hair so hard he’s pretty sure a few strands fell out. The rapper bobbed his head, up and down Jinyoung’s shaft in fluid motions, his hand at the base, stroking what he couldn’t reach. The Korean man wanted to buck up into the wet heat of Jackson’s mouth but he resisted in fear of stopping too soon, he wanted to prolong this moment for as long as he could, but he knows he can’t last anymore. Plus that would be rude. 

Jinyoung wailed when Jackson licked a long strip from his balls to his tip, suckling his head with a talented tongue, giving little kitten licks before swallowing him again. He chanted out a chorus of “Jackson, Jackson, Jackson!” when he hit the back of his lover’s throat, making the elder moan around his length. The vibrations along with the hand curling at his base is what did Jinyoung in. He came fast and hard down Jackson’s throat, loving how his muscles worked him through his orgasm, milking him dry. 

Jackson swallowed everything then popped off Jinyoung’s softening dick but not before placing a soft kiss to his head. The rapper sat on his hunches, dark eyes hooded, still swimming with little flecks of lust while he licked his swollen lips, catching a bit of come that escaped his mouth. Jinyoung’s body felt like lead, limbs heavy but he still found the energy to pull Jackson down to him, bringing their lips together in a feverish kiss. Jackson thrusted his tongue into the singer’s mouth, making him taste the salty flavor of himself. They broke apart after a few glorious seconds to lean their foreheads together, both beaded with sweat but somehow making the moment tender despite Jinyoung just experiencing the most intense orgasm of his life. 

They laid like that, Jinyoung recovering from his high as Jackson traced mindless patterns on his bare chest. He nuzzled into Jinyoung’s embrace, seeking the warmth of his boyfriend as he curled up to the heated body below him, making Jinyoung giggle. 

“What’s so funny?” Jackson’s voice was low and rough, raspy at the edges. 

“You turned into a literal sex god, made me _beg,_  sucked my dick, and now you’re acting like a kitten.” The black haired man ran a hand through Jackson’s soft locks, brushing his sweat plastered bangs away from his forehead. 

“I like dogs better.” Jackson pinched Jinyoung’s arm, eliciting a little squeal from the younger. “Wang gae.” 

Jinyoung didn’t hesitate to reply, “Park gae.” He shifted, trying to get more comfortable in his post-orgasmic bliss when he felt Jackson’s raging boner brush his thigh. “You’re still hard.”

“Yeah, I know.” 

“I can take care of that.” Jinyoung’s hand weaved its way down their joined torsos to grip Jackson’s (very impressive) hard-on. “It’s not fair that I’m the only one feeling good.” 

The low groan the elder emitted when Jinyoung started stroking him was choked like the air was knocked out of his lungs. Jackson shook his head as he gently pushed his boyfriend’s hand away then sat up on his knees. There’s a wet spot on his pants as well. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me. I wanted to make you into a mess and I did, mission accomplished.” 

Jinyoung followed him up, a small pout on his lips at not being able to bring Jackson to a state that he’s in. The rapper noticed and leaned in to kiss him, short and sweet. When he pulled back a small grin graced his lips. 

“You can repay me later.” The young singer nodded, grin matching Jackson’s own. They shared one last kiss before the brunette stood from the bed and went to grab a pair of clothes. “We should get going, you need to pick up some things from the hotel right?” 

“Yeah, just a few. I also need some fresh clothes.” Jinyoung climbed off the bed, going to fetch the jeans and sweater he came with yesterday. He felt Jackson’s eyes bore into his back as he wiggled into his jeans, forgoing underwear because he didn’t want to use another pair of Jackson’s. They’re not the same size so the rear end was a tight fit. 

Jinyoung bent over to pick up his sweater, but before he could slip into it, a pair of strong arms wrapped around his back. Jackson nuzzled his neck, placing small kisses on his nape, a dreamy sigh escaping his lips. 

“What?” Asked the younger as they began swaying, skin on skin turning warm, his stomach doing small backflips when Jackson’s arms tightened. 

“Nothing. I just wanna hold you.” 

Jinyoung smiled. His stomach did more flips. “You’re really clingy after sex.” 

“Jokes on you, we didn’t have sex yet so this is normal me.” 

“I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Jinyoung took Jackson’s hand in his, bringing it up to place soft kisses on his knuckles. “C’mon, go get ready, I want to go sightseeing.” 

“As you wish, my prince.” Jackson kissed the bone atop Jinyoung’s spine before departing from his back, making the younger man giggle.

“Prince? I could get used to that.” Jinyoung slipped into his sweater, a grin plastered on his face.

The rapper raised an eyebrow as he gathered his clothes, making his way to the door. “Don’t get a big head, babe. You might look like a prince, but _I’m_ the real king.” He shot Jinyoung a devilish smile, one that shone with mischief, the type of smile a bad boy would give his love interest to show off. 

The singer scoffed, picking up a stray pillow to throw at him, but it only hit the closed door. Jackson’s loud laugh echoed through the hallway. Jinyoung rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, a giddy feeling erupting in his stomach over knowing he’s going to spend the whole day with that goofball.

The younger went to the bedside table, taking his phone off the spare charger Jackson lent him and putting on his glasses then threw his used hoodie and joggers into the laundry basket. He then began fixing the bed, trying to get rid of any evidence of the couples time together. The sheets were rumpled and smelt of sex and sweat, not a good thing when parents could barge in at any time after they leave. Jinyoung stripped the sheets, tossing them into the basket before heading out to find clean ones. When he pulled the bedroom door open, Jackson’s mom stood in front, hand raised, ready to knock, with a large bag hanging from her arms. 

“Jinyoung dear!” She explained, a bright smile on her face. “I made you two lunch so you can go on a picnic while out on your date.” 

Jinyoung took the bag from her, a nervous chill running down his body. Her eyes raked his form, taking in his appearance while a hint of a smirk appeared on her lips. The singer cleared the lump out of his throat. 

“Thank you, we’ll make sure to eat it all.” 

“One more thing.” The women scurried down to her room, returning a few moments later with a small makeup kit. Jinyoung took the bag while giving her a confused look. She only smiled once again and tapped her neck. “You might want to hide those before going out.”

Jinyoung’s body turned cold as he realized his neck was on full display, his hickies standing out against his light skin. He blushed a deep red while a sheepish grin made its way to his lips. 

“Th-thank you, aunty,” he stuttered, body erupting in embarrassment. 

She patted his cheek with a fond look in her eyes. “Make sure to blend it well, those are some shiners.” 

Jinyoung nodded at her, avoiding her eye contact as he slipped the makeup into the bag in his hand. His boyfriend’s mom gave him a knowing look and sweet smile before she went back downstairs. It only made the singer wonder what else she knew. 

Jinyoung, with the cold feeling of being caught still racing through his veins, shrugged. Mother’s intuition, he assumes.

* * *

“Jackson you missed the turn.”

“I know where I’m going.” 

“My hotel is back there. The map said-“

“You trust a map more than your own boyfriend who grew up here?”

“Yes, the map doesn’t answer back.” 

Jackson shot out his hand and socked Jinyoung in the arm, earning himself a laugh. “I know this place like the back of my hand. Your hotel is up this street.” 

“You said that five minutes ago,” Jinyoung sighed.

Jackson glanced at the singer who was staring at him with a pointed look that basically screamed _you don’t know where you’re going._  It’s not like the rapper didn’t spend his whole childhood on these streets, playing hide-and-seek in the back allies and finding any hop-able fence he could, oh no, it's nothing like that. “You can walk the rest of the way if you’d like.” 

“We both know you wouldn’t let me do that,” Jinyoung smirked at him when Jackson rolled his eyes. He’s right. Jackson hates it when he’s right. 

The couple has been driving for the past fifteen minutes heading back to Jinyoung’s hotel. They left the house with a picnic bag and a promise to Jackson’s parents that they’ll be back before dinner. His mom’s planning a huge feast and Jackson definitely won’t miss that kind of food. Jinyoung insisted they use the GPS on his phone instead of Jackson’s memory, but the elder knows where he’s going...mostly. 

“Babe, turn on this road and keep going straight.” Jinyoung pointed to an upcoming fork in the road. 

“I know.” Jackson didn’t miss his boyfriend mouth _sure you do,_  earning the singer another punch to the arm. 

Jackson did as told (he knew to turn, he just wanted to hear Jinyoung confirm it) and saw the hotel on their right. The brunette parked his car on the side and the couple exited the vehicle. Jackson ignored Jinyoung’s constant comments of his driving as they entered the building and made their way to the elevator. When they finally made it to Jinyoung’s room, Jackson wore a triumphant grin, kicking off his shoes and plopping himself right in the bed. 

“See? I told you I knew where I was going.” 

“I never doubted you for a second,” said the younger, words dripping with sarcasm. 

Jackson scoffed as he watched his boyfriend move around the room. He gathered his belongings into a small shoulder bag, his charger, a jacket, and his wallet all stuffed neatly inside. 

“What, you’re not taking a book?” Asked the elder, nodding at the paperback on the coffee table. 

“I finished it on the plane.”

Jackson rolled his eyes. Of course he finished it, the brunette’s not surprised at all. The flight from Korea to Hong Kong is only two hours long, that’s more than enough time for Jinyoung to finish a book. Maybe Jackson can take him to a library or bookstore, he’d definitely enjoy that. 

A giddy feeling erupted in his stomach, bubbling warm at the thought of Jackson showing Jinyoung around his hometown. He mentally made a list in the shower (after he jerked off) of the places he wants to take the singer. They’ll start off simple with visiting a friend then end the day at the boardwalk to watch the sunset. Sunsets in Hong Kong are always pretty, but with Jinyoung standing at the edge of a railing, watching the blazing sun with glistening eyes, Jackson’s sure that’s the most beautiful sight he’ll ever see. 

“Why are you smiling like that? You remind me of Jaebeom when he sees a cat.” Jinyoung raised his phone and snapped a picture of Jackson with a dopey smile on his face. He grinned at the photo, turning the screen around to show the elder. “I’m making that my wallpaper.” 

“I’m just really happy.” Jackson stood from his perch on the bed to walk over to Jinyoung who was picking out clothes from his suitcase. He took the jeans and shirt from him to place on the small couch then circled his arms around the younger’s shoulders. 

Jinyoung gripped the rapper’s waist, pulling him close so their torsos were flush. Jinyoung’s smile now matched Jackson’s own. “And why, Mr. Wang, would you be really happy?” 

“Because, Mr. Park, I’m going to spend the whole day with my beautiful boyfriend on my birthday.” Jackson leaned his head in, noses brushing each other while his eyes never left the younger’s. “I’d say that’s a pretty good reason to be happy.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” They shared one last look before Jinyoung closed the distance between them. 

He pecked Jackson’s lips once. Twice. Then the third time he ran his tongue along the elder’s bottom lip. Jackson hummed at his teasing then opened his mouth, his own tongue finding Jinyoung’s instantly. The wet muscles danced together, caressing every inch they could reach. Jackson’s stomach twisted when Jinyoung bit his lip then took it into his mouth to suck. The rapper broke their kiss in favor to trail his lips down Jinyoung’s neck. He noticed the foundation on his skin and chuckled. 

“Stop laughing at me.” The taller man pinched Jackson’s hip, making the elder laugh more. “If I ran around with hickies on my neck people will start talking. I don’t want the fans to get hysterical just because you like biting.”

Jackson dragged his mouth along Jinyoung’s jaw, sucking the skin just above his pulse point. He lapped at the purpling skin, loving the way Jinyoung whimpered. “I don’t see you complaining.” 

“If I complained you’d only keep going.” The black-haired man’s voice came out breathy before Jackson claimed his lips again. The rapper dipped his tongue into the younger’s warm cavern, tilting his head so their lips slotted together perfectly. Jinyoung made a sound in the back of his throat when he felt Jackson’s hands smooth down his chest, catching on a nipple to tease into hardness. Fingers played at his belt until the loops where free and the front button of his pants were undone. Jackson felt pressure on his chest and pulled back to look into Jinyoung’s lust blown eyes. “I need a shower.” 

Jackson pouted but still released the other man, sad that their time came to an end before the fun really began. He watched as Jinyoung took his clothes and body wash and walked to the bathroom. Before he opened the door, he glanced over his shoulder, sending Jackson a heated look. 

“What are you waiting for?” He turned the handle and slipped inside, leaving the door wide open. 

It took Jackson a split second to realize what he meant then he was grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, heart beating at a fast pace. By the time he undid his belt and zipper, Jinyoung was already in the shower, the steam from the hot water fogged up the glass doors but the rapper could still see the outline of his body. Jackson shoved his black jeans and underwear down his legs, almost tripping over the clothes in his haste. He opened the shower doors and his freed dick jumped at the sight of Jinyoung under the spray of the water, bubbles gliding down his abs and sides, hair slicked back and cock half hard. Jackson didn’t waste any more time ogling at his boyfriend, he can do that later, right now, however, he needs to get his hands on that beautiful body. 

Jinyoung hummed when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and a broad chest on his back. “What took you so long?”

“Sorry,” Jackson gently ran his hands along the plane of Jinyoung’s front and sides, “I was just enjoying the view.” 

The younger turned in his embrace, a smug grin on his face. “Ah, yes. I know how you just love my ass.” 

“And what a wonderful ass it is.” And just to prove a point, Jackson’s hands smoothed down Jinyoung’s back to cup the soft cheeks, earning himself a squeal from his lover. 

The taller man mouthed at Jackson’s neck, kissing his way along the sides and nibbling the skin. His hand traveled up the elder’s abdomen to his chest, spreading soapy suds on his pectorals. He pinched Jackson’s nipple, rolling the bud between his slippery fingers, making him let out a groan. Jinyoung wore a smirk on his lips at the sound and switched to the other side to do the same. Jackson growled low in his throat at Jinyoung’s teasing, he then gripped the singer’s hips and brought their fronts flushed together. The smirk was soon wiped off Jinyoung’s face when he huffed out a moan against the Chinese man’s mouth. 

Jackson crushed their lips together in a heated kiss and coaxed Jinyoung to grind on him, their slicked cocks sliding deliciously against each other. The elder’s stomach coiled when Jinyoung thrusted towards him, the obscene, wet noises echoed throughout the bathroom. Jackson’s hand moved from his boyfriend’s ass to trial to his front, descending down his abdomen to grip both their dicks in his hand. 

“ _F-fuck,_  Jackson,” Jinyoung moaned out when he began pumping them, arms coming up to wrap around Jackson’s shoulders, breaths coming out as hot puffs on his throat. The younger’s hips rolled up to chase the warmth of his palm, making Jackson grin triumphantly. 

The fact that he can make someone like Jinyoung, confident and strong, into a moaning mess is definitely an ego boost. He had to control himself earlier in his bedroom, if Jinyoung didn’t admit they wanted their first time to be slow then Jackson’s pretty sure the singer would’ve been on his hands and knees. Jackson also wants their first time having sex to be full of love, to have Jinyoung spread out beautifully on the bed for him, eyes filled with want and heart spilling with adoration. He wants to make love to him just as much, but Jackson’s control is slipping the farther they go. 

The more Jinyoung grinds on him, their cocks rubbing against each other in Jackson’s tight hold, the more pleasured sounds he lets out, the way his lips move from Jackson’s neck to his ear to nibble the lobe is too much. The rapper feels like snapping, his resolve melting, swirling in the warm water to disappear down the drain. He needs to manage his desire to bend Jinyoung over and fuck him, so he’ll settle for just pinning him to the wall. 

Jinyoung’s back slammed into the cool tiled wall, lips occupied with Jackson’s own while his hands tangled in the elder’s hair. The brunette’s hands where holding Jinyoung’s hips in a controlled grind, erections gliding together. A loud, filthy, moan raked out of Jinyoung’s mouth when Jackson’s hand moved from his hip to trail downwards towards his ass once again, finger dipping between the soft cheeks to ghost over Jinyoung’s entrance. 

“Ja-Jack-,” Jinyoung couldn’t even get his full name out with the rapper’s finger circling his hole, prodding but not fully inserting the digit. Every attempt at a word or phrase would result in the younger man whimpering out sounds of pleasure. His hands clutched Jackson’s shoulders, leaving small crescent shapes that only fueled the fire burning in his gut. 

“You like this, don’t you?” He asked, eyes hooded and clouded with lust. His ego was skyrocketing the more Jinyoung rolled his hips against him. “You like when I push you around? Have you begging for more?” 

The choked out moan was more than enough confirmation for the elder. Jinyoung bit his lip to suppress the sounds coming out but his breath was soon knocked out of him when his chest met the wall. Jackson’s own chest was hot and heavy on Jinyoung’s back, his hard member bumping the back of the younger’s thighs. 

The Chinese man groaned when Jinyoung pushed back against his cock, back arching and ass on full display. Jackson’s hands roamed over the younger’s body, caressing from his back, blunt nails lightly digging into his skin, to cup Jinyoung’s ass. The rapper squeezed his cheeks, kneading them and spreading them open to peer down at the younger’s fluttering hole. 

“Fuck, you’re gorgeous like this.” Jackson’s finger resumed circling his rim, loving the way Jinyoung whined at the contact. “Bent over, so ready for me. Bet you’ve been dreaming of this, huh?” Jackson’s mouth dripped filth, his words making the raven-haired man shiver. 

“Jackson, stop fucking teasing me,” Jinyoung growled out, arms bracing himself on the wall. 

“Why? Do you know how long I suffered watching you? You live to tease me, to stretch my control until I’m jerking it in the bathroom with your name on my lips.” Jackson gripped his length, stroking himself once before he guided the head of his cock to meet Jinyoung’s puckered hole. He didn’t push in, Jinyoung wasn’t ready and Jackson isn’t about to hurt him, but the way Jinyoung moaned so wantonly and ground back on him made his knees weak. 

“You think you’re the only one who suffered?” Jinyoung looked over his shoulder and the heat in his eyes made the hot water felt like an arctic lake. “I’m not the one who practically strips every chance he gets. You don’t know how hard it was not to jump you after every show.” 

“And if I said I only stripped to get your attention?” Jackson thrusted forward, watching as his dick slid between the younger’s cheeks. The underside of his cock glided over Jinyoung’s entrance, his pink hole twitched every time the tip ghosted over it.

“Then I’d say it worked. I could never keep my eyes off you and you without a shirt is no exception. Trying to hide a boner isn’t fun, Sseunie.” Jinyoung let out a raspy chuckle when Jackson’s hips stuttered forward. 

The Chinese man growled at his laugh, face burning red. He grabbed the younger’s shoulders to bring him flush against his back, hand crawling to pinch a nipple while his member was still nestled between his cheeks. He rolled the dusty bud as he gave a hard thrust forward. 

“Why didn’t you do anything about it? You could’ve pulled me into any room and have your way with me. I would’ve let you do anything you wanted.” Jackson’s other hand raked up Jinyoung torso to give the other nipple the same attention. The moan he let out went straight to Jackson’s cock, making it jump, precome pouring from the tip. 

“How would I explain wanting to ride you? Friends don’t just say they want each other’s dick.” It was Jackson’s turn to laugh, the sound coming out raspy in Jinyoung’s ear. “I always had to wait until I was in my room to take care of it. My hand and fingers never satisfied me.” 

The image of Jinyoung touching himself, pumping his length with breathy moans filled Jackson’s head. Legs spread open as his fingers worked in and out of his hole, curling at the right spot to make his back arch. He’d milk himself, hand and chest covered in white as he screamed Jackson’s name. 

That’s what made Jackson finally snap. He growled, deep and guttural, as he bucked his hips. His cock slipped out from Jinyoung’s cheeks to shift between his legs, sliding on the underside of his ass to slip between his thighs. Jackson pinched both the younger’s nipples hard enough to have him cry out, the pleasure teetering on pain. 

“You thought of me while you fingered yourself? How many times did you wish I was there to fill up, to fuck you so good you won’t remember your own name?” 

“T-too many times to c-count,” Jinyoung stuttered, choked out moans leaving his lips with every thrust of Jackson’s dick between his closed thighs. 

The rapper’s body was on fire, tingling with desire for the man in front of him. A thrill raced down his spine while making Jinyoung confess his dirty deeds like they were a sin, it made his heart hammer faster and cock throb. Jackson jerked off almost religiously to thoughts of Jinyoung, his lust for the singer never ending. Now that he has the younger all to himself, he can satisfy his needs anytime he wants. 

Jackson pulled the twin buds on Jinyoung’s chest, loving how his back arched. The younger cried out, hips stuttering forward. His hand came up to curl at Jackson’s nape, gripping the wet hair. “Oh, fuck. _Jackson_.” 

“That’s it, baby, say my name.” The rapper continued his thrusts, hips rolling and lips gliding over wet skin.

Jinyoung turned his head, hot breath fanning over the elder’s mouth in a silent moan. “I’m close. I’m so close.” 

“I’ll take care of you. Don’t worry.” Jackson kissed Jinyoung neck as a hand smoothed down his soapy abdomen to grip his pulsing cock in a tight hold. The moan Jinyoung let out was pornstar worthy, coming out as easy as his high notes. 

This time Jackson didn’t give him slow strokes, he pumped his boyfriend's length at a fast pace, pinching the nipple in his other hand every time his thumb swept over the slit. Jinyoung’s hips thrusted forward in a messy pattern. With one final stroke and bite to his neck, Jinyoung came with a strangled groan, white painted the gray tiled wall. He slumped backward, head resting on Jackson’s shoulder while the elder littered his face in kisses. He was tired, legs barely able to hold himself up. After two orgasms within the span of an hour, anyone would feel like lead. 

“Hey, angel,” Jackson whispered in his ear. Jinyoung hummed in acknowledgment, finding the strength to turn around so they were face to face. “C’mon, we can go in the tub-“

Jackson’s breath hitched when his cock was grabbed in a tight grip, a warm hand smoothing up and down his length. Jinyoung bit his shoulder, lapping at the water on his neck as he pushed the elder until his back hit the wall under the shower head. 

“J-Jinyoungie,” Jackson stuttered out, hands coming up to cup the singer’s face. “You’re tired, I can wait-“

Jinyoung’s head snapped up, eyes no longer dazed and sleepy, but burning with a raging fire. “Shut up and let me suck you off.” He dropped to his knees, hands raking down the rapper’s abdomen until his face was in front of Jackson’s red cock. He nosed his defined v-line, placing soft kisses on his skin until he reached the base. Jinyoung took the muscle in his palm, fisting it slowly while he looked at Jackson’s lust blown eyes. “You said I can repay you later. It’s later.”

Oh. Well, when he puts it that way, how can Jackson refuse? 

Jinyoung leaned forward, dragging the tip beaded with precome over his lips, kissing the crown. His tongue poked out to gather the small pearls dribbling down, giving little kitten licks before he took the head in his mouth, his pink muscle dipping into Jackson’s slit. 

“ _God,_ ” Jackson groaned, head dropping back to thump against the wall, eyes closed as his boyfriend suckled his cock. 

The younger pulled off momentarily, hand still working at his base. “My name is Jinyoung, but God works too.” 

Jackson laughed at his corny joke but it soon came out choked when Jinyoung took him in whole. His mouth was hot and wet, feeling amazing around the brunette’s cock. The black haired man hollowed his cheeks, sucking harshly while dragging the hot flat of his tongue along the underside of Jackson’s length as he bobbed his head. The tip brushed the back of Jinyoung’s throat every so often, making the elder moan out a colorful array of curses in three different languages. 

Jackson’s hand came up to hold the singer’s cheek, thumb stroking under his eye before it moved to brush his hair back. He grabbed a fistful of hair when Jinyoung let his teeth graze over his cock, a hiss coming out through clenched teeth. 

“Fuck, baby. That’s it, _so fucking good_.” 

Jackson peered down at him and almost lost it right there. Jinyoung looked like a work of art, pink lips wrapped around his length, big brown eyes gazing up at him, skin flushed red. Hot and wet and perfect, just like his mouth. Even under the rush of the shower, the noises Jinyoung made were crystal clear, resonating off the walls. The loud slurping sounds would be a turn off in any other context but with how the singer was sucking his dick so enthusiastically it only made Jackson moan louder. 

Jinyoung got a firm grip on his length, his thumb stroking the underside, feather-light touches along his vein made Jackson buck forward. The younger held down his hips, palms flat on his pelvic bone as he took Jackson in deeper, lips stretching wide around his girth. 

The Chinese man saw stars behind his eyes, he gripped Jinyoung’s hair tighter as he pulled off so agonizingly slow with a wet _pop!_ He licked his lips, mouth shining with spit and precome, then began placing open mouth kisses over Jackson’s cock. He licked a long strip down to his balls before taking one in his mouth, making the elder let out a deep groan. 

“Your mouth is a sin, sweetheart. You’re doing so well,” Jackson praised while his other hand came up to cup his cheek. “Where’d you learn to do this?”

Jinyoung returned to the rapper’s head, tongue swirling around the crown before giving him a devilish smirk. “Let’s just say I experimented a lot in high school.” 

Jackson snorted. “So you blew a lot of guys in the locker rooms?”

“Only the ones who made it worth my while.” 

“I better be worth it.” 

Jinyoung grinned at him, taking the elder’s dick back in his hand to pump him a few more times. “Oh baby, you definitely are.” That’s when Jinyoung kissed Jackson’s head, soft and delicate, then took him to his base. 

Jackson was in heaven, breaths coming out in short puffs as his head rolled back. His hands held onto the younger’s hair as Jinyoung bobbed his head at a fast pace. A loud, drawn-out groan escaped Jackson’s lips when he hit the back of Jinyoung’s throat. The tight rings of his mouth worked him well, tongue hot and heavy as it slid on the elder’s length. 

“Jinyoungie, I’m-“ Jackson hissed out a curse when Jinyoung squeezed him, adding the right amount of pressure to knock the wind out of his lungs. 

The black haired man grinned or tried too at least when Jackson twitched in his mouth. He gripped the rapper’s thighs, getting a good hold on him, then put his all into making Jackson moan. His head bobbed at a pace that had the Chinese man chanting, “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ ” 

It happened too fast. Jinyoung pulled off Jackson’s dick last minute and the sudden feeling of cool air and a hand stroking his oversensitive cock made him scream. He came with a strangled groan of Jinyoung’s name, white streaks splattering over his swollen lips, his cute button nose, his red cheeks. The younger opened his mouth to catch some of Jackson’s come, tongue hanging out as his hand continued to wring him through his orgasm. The elder shuddered, thighs quivering as the last bit of white dripped out of him, right for Jinyoung to lap up. 

Jackson’s legs finally gave out, he slid down to the shower floor but couldn’t catch his breath before the singer was kissing him. He wasn’t even phased by the come still on Jinyoung’s face, he was too engrossed on the way the younger climbed onto his lap. They continued to kiss until Jackson’s lungs felt like fire. He pulled back, licking his lips and watching as Jinyoung did the same. The younger brought a hand up to wipe the come off his cheeks then licked his palm clean, eyes never wavering, never leaving Jackson’s. 

“That had to be the best blow job I’ve ever gotten,” said the brunette, a dopey grin spreading across his face when Jinyoung leaned into him, chests sliding together. 

“It better, I didn’t practice on bananas for nothing.” 

Jackson chuckled, hands trailing up the black-haired man’s thighs to find homage on his waist. “You deepthroated bananas in high school too?”

“No, last week. Mark was at a photo shoot so I couldn’t call him to help me.”

Jackson saw red. “What the _fuck-_ “

Jinyoung cupped his face to bring him into a short kiss, giggling the whole way. “I’m kidding. You don’t need to go overprotective boyfriend on me.” 

“Don’t joke about giving my best friend a blow job. I don’t want to fight him for touching what’s mine.” Jackson kissed him one last time before motioning to stand up. 

“I’m putting all my money on Mark,” Jinyoung said as he climbed off the rapper, turning his back to stand under the shower. 

Jackson followed suit, his legs still weak, but he found the strength to wrap his arms around the younger, swaying them as the warm water cascaded down their backs. “The faith you have in your own boyfriend really shows how much you care.” 

“I care about you, idiot.” Jinyoung pinched his thigh. “I wouldn’t have sucked your dick if I didn’t.”

“Caring and being horny is completely different, babe.” 

“They’re the same thing in my opinion.” Jinyoung reached for his forgotten body wash in the soap holder, squeezing some into his palm then running the suds his chest and arms. He turned in Jackson’s embrace and did the same to him. “You know what else I care about?” 

The brunette pushed Jinyoung’s hand away when he groped his pectoral, a squeal that ended in a laugh left his lips. “What’s that?”

“Soft hair.” A bottle of hotel shampoo appeared in his hand. “Turn around.” 

Jackson grinned as he spun around. “Only if I do you after.” 

A pair of soft lips pecked his nape. “Of course.” 

The feeling of Jinyoung’s gentle fingers massaging the soap into his hair made Jackson release a sigh of contentment. His birthday barely began but he already thinks it’s the best he’s ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know how this chapter went, this is my first time writing smut and I need feedback. y'all know the drill, kudos and comments are welcomed! <3


End file.
